BRICK HIM The Fall of Mankind
by Josh McClane97
Summary: "3 Años después de los eventos en New Townsville, la paz esta por terminar, cuando un mal amenace no solo a la ciudad si no al mundo mismo. Ahora, un Brick que busca una razón para creer en la humanidad deberá tomar el manto de héroe de nuevo, y enfrentar un nuevo desafió donde habrán nuevas alianzas, retos, sentimientos encontrados, traiciones y... muerte"... [Brick & Bloss]
1. Fragilidad

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A:** ¿Me extrañaron? ;) jeje he vuelto… sé que mi ausencia no fue tan larga como esperaban, pero, he vuelto chicos, ya que estuve pensando en este proyecto desde hace días y por fin he podido crear un comienzo increíble, espero que aún me sigan mis antiguos lectores y que en este nuevo proyecto tenga nuevos también, bueno sin más parloteo con ustedes el prólogo de este nuevo proyecto.

" **BRICK HIM"**

 **SEASSON 2**

 **PROLOGO.**

-Chapter 0: Fragilidad…

Imaginen un mundo, sin debilidades, sin miedo, sin fragilidad… Un mundo donde las personas no tengan que vivir con temor, el temor de sentir que sus vidas, son destellos fugaces en el mundo… que sus vidas no son más que simples suspiros momentáneos en el universo… Porque, ¿qué es lo que somos en realidad?, ¿Seres vivos biológicos que se adaptan, que evolucionan y que mueren?, o somos partículas de energía en un universo basto, complejo, un plano dimensional simple, o, somos la creación divina de una deidad o Ente más haya de nuestra comprensión e imaginación… no lo sabemos, tal vez nunca lo comprendamos… Pero imaginen un mundo donde todos fuéramos iguales… donde no habría diferencia alguna… ese era el sueño de un buen hombre… pero eso es lo que era solamente… un sueño.

Los sueños pueden comenzar con una idea pura, una idea que puede llevarte a grandes logros, pero también hay grandes ideas que surgen a raíz del sufrimiento, y el sueño puede convertirse en una pesadilla.

El mundo quizá no está preparado aun para que todos seamos iguales, para un cambio tan global. La historia nos ha enseñado, que cuando se trata de cambiar al mundo buscando una igualdad, siempre hay una parte que es víctima y una parte que es, Victimario.

La humanidad aún no está preparada para eso, le tomo millones de años de evolución llegar hasta donde estamos, y quizá tome otros mil millones de años el poder crear una igualdad entre especie… pero aún no, aún no estamos listos, pues la humanidad aún vive en conflictos, conflictos que traspasan el hecho de que todos somos una sola especie, y mientras aún no se superen esas diferencias, jamás estaremos listos para un cambio.

Los humanos aun somos una especie joven, y tenemos mucho que aprender, y ese es un camino largo del cual aún no hemos recorrido ni la mitad, y entre esa brecha de la evolución del hombre como especie, hay una fragilidad inmensa que no se debe de perturbar ni provocar, una fragilidad que podría causar una auto erradicación súbita de una especie en crecimiento.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Y bien amigos míos, aquí estoy de regreso, no pude resistir la idea y la emoción de regresar con este nuevo proyecto y sobre todo con el personaje que me dio la aceptación tan positiva en esta página y en este Fandom, así que estoy de vuelta amigos míos, ¡estoy DE REGRESO! Jeje :p

¿Y saben cuál fue la razón por la cual volví?...

 _ **Anafhlascuestas:**_ _Habrá segunda temporada._

 _ **Cono.26:**_ _Espero volver a leerte por estos lares muy pronto._

 _ **Soy yo no tú:**_ _Espero leer más de ti y que esto no sea una despedida, ¡No te tardes en volver!_

 _ **Seiryu.001:**_ _cuando vuelvas a esto de los Fic, estaré esperando las historias que se te ocurran._

 _ **Yami:**_ _puede tener una segunda temporada donde pueda aparecer un nuevo enemigo ummmmmm puede ser._

 _ **Saviorfreedom:**_ _ojala vuelvas pronto con una nueva historia como esta._

 _ **sombra02:**_ _espero que puedas o quieras escribir otra historia._

 _ **M.J. Anissa:**_ _esperare un nuevo proyecto tuyo y este si lo leeré apenas lo publiques._

 _ **Lonelysoul777:**_ _Me encantó tu Brick! Espero volver a leer algo de ti de nuevo!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Habrá una segunda temporada?_

 _ **SugarColors:**_ _Harás otro?_

 _ **Domina Mortem:**_ _¿Te he dicho que tu fic me alejaba de mis responsabilidades para tomarme un respiro? Pues ahora que ha terminado ya no sé qué hacer con mi vida. (?) Así que, no sé, podrías, quizás en un futuro... no muy lejano, tal vez, si no es molestia... ¿volver con otra historia? Jaja._

Así que por estos motivos, y al pedido de ustedes les traigo la segunda temporada de Brick Him.

Espero la disfruten tanto como la primera, pues les prometo que será igual de emocionante e increíble como la primera temporada, con nuevos personajes y más acción y romance.

Bueno chicos eso es todo por el momento, empezare a redactar el primer capítulo, prometo no tardar mucho jeje, así que ya saben, comenten y dejen sus Reviews que es gratis, y recuerden siempre…

" _Pórtense mal, pero hagan el bien"_


	2. Poder, es deber

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A:** Capitulo uno amigos míos, comencemos con esta nueva aventura de nuestro Anti-Héroe favorito, espero los disfruten y sea igual de aceptada que la primera temporada, ¡COMENCEMOS!...

-Chapter 1: Poder, es deber.

.

.

.

Un paraje árido, donde el suelo en su mayor parte son rocas y arena caliente, caliente por los rayos de sol que se sienten como las brasas del infierno mismo, cuando el sol está en el punto más alto del cielo.

Alrededor solo se pueden ver montañas, con el mismo aspecto tan árido y Hostil. En medio de ese desierto un camión de carga se movía solitariamente por una carretera de terracería en medio de ese océano de arena, ¿su dirección?, se dirigía a una ciudad cerca de ese desierto.

Una ciudad la cual a lo lejos se apreciaba como ruinas de una civilización antigua, pero no lo era, esa ciudad estaba dañada por motivos diferentes.

 _Provincia de Kunar._

 _Afganistán._

Dentro del camión, alrededor de siete hombres iban en la parte de atrás, cubiertos del rostro, armados y con cajas de madera con ellos. En la parte de adelante el conductor y el copiloto, también cubiertos y armados.

– Atención estamos por llegar, carguen las armas y recuerden, esto es una operación discreta – El copiloto dio las indicaciones, descubriéndose la cara.

Los hombres en el camión asintieron y cargaron las armas, mientras el copiloto giraba después de haber dado esas indicaciones, lo que parecía ser era un operativo americano.

– Espero que conduzcas rápido novato – El conductor no reacciono ante lo dicho por su acompañante, él también iba cubierto del rostro, pero también traía puestas unas gafas oscuras.

El camión llego a la ciudad, donde la mayor parte de los edificios se encontraban maltratados, con partes del mismo hechos pedazos y cientos de escombros alrededor de las calles, claras señales de los vestigios que dejaban a su paso los enfrentamientos bélicos en la ciudad.

El vehículo llego hasta un edificio abandonado y una vez dentro del lugar fueron recibidos por unos asoldadados originarios del lugar, soldados afganos seguramente.

– Comiencen a bajar las cajas y a llenarlas – Los hombres de la parte de atrás del camión comenzaron a bajar, cargando entre ellos las cajas de madera que traían consigo, después el conductor y el americano bajaron también.

– Se retrasaron diez minutos, ¿qué fue lo que paso? – Cuestiono uno de los soldados, al parecer el que estaba al mando.

– Había muchos rebeldes en la zona, tuvimos que desviarnos de la ruta para evitar cualquier conflicto innecesario o inesperado – Explico el hombre que venía de copiloto en la parte de enfrente, mientras los hombres del lugar comenzaban a llenar las cajas de madera que habían traído con diferentes paquetes envueltos en plástico.

– Por un momento creí que su gobierno mintió con eso de la ayuda a los refugiados en Afganistán, para buena publicidad política, estos víveres y medicamentos son todo lo que nos queda por parte de nuestro gobierno, acudimos a ustedes para transportarlo ya que nosotros no podemos dejar el frente de esta ciudad vulnerable – Aclaro enseguida.

– Lo sé, nuestra misión es entregar alimento y medicamento, pero nada más, no podemos meternos en conflictos que puedan comprometer a la nación –

– Comprendo comandante Shafer, entendemos los conflictos políticos que podría traerle a América el involucrarse, y aunque los hombres se han olvidado con esta guerra que, ante los ojos de dios todos somos iguales, confió que aún queda esperanza – La voz del hombre se escuchaba llena de anhelo y esperanza.

– Entiendo lo que dice, ese hombre que venía conduciendo el camión se ofreció como voluntario para traernos – El comandante señalo al sujeto cubierto de la cara, que supervisaba que los medicamentos fueran subidos al camión.

– ¿Voluntariamente? ¿Y qué clase de confianza inspira en usted como para haberlo aceptado? – Cuestiono el soldado.

– Argumento que no le interesa nada más que ayudar a los humanos, y que con el estaríamos a salvo – Lo último lo dijo con algo de gracia e incredulidad el comandante, pero algo en sus palabras intrigo al soldado.

– Pero la verdadera razón fue que nadie más quería transportarnos hasta aquí, solo el quiso –

– Ayudar a los, ¿humanos? – Esto llamo la atención del Comandante que tampoco había analizado muy bien lo dicho por él.

Mientras tanto, los demás soldados seguían subiendo las cajas con los víveres que debían transportar, y el conductor observaba todo.

– Se me informo que tenía algo que decirme capitán –

– Así es comandante, vera tengo unos cuantos refugiados aquí, y me gustaría que pudieran llevarlos a la zona más segura, aquí no es lugar adecuado para estas personas –

– Lo lamento capitán, mi misión y la de mis hombres era solamente entregar este cargamento, no puedo transportar a sus refugiados – Se excusó el comandante Shafer al escuchar la petición del hombre.

Pero en ese momento, unos cuantos disparos se escucharon en el lugar y dos hombres cayeron al suelo.

– ¡Contacto! – Grito el capitán en cuanto vio lo ocurrido, y entonces al menos una docena de soldados rebeldes aparecieron y comenzaron a disparar contra los soldados locales.

– ¡Vámonos! – El comandante Shafer ordenó la retirada a sus hombres, cumpliendo su orden de no involucrarse en conflictos.

– ¡Comandante no hemos cargado todo! – advirtió uno de los hombres.

– ¡No podemos quedarnos! ¡Suban al camión! – Así los hombres y el comandante abordaron el vehículo, mientras en el lugar un enfrentamiento armado se llevaba a cabo.

Pero uno de los hombres no subió al camión, era el conductor, él se quedó afuera y observo unos segundos la escena.

– ¡Novato! ¡Tenemos que irnos! – El comandante grito al ver la inacción del conductor.

El hombre tomo las dos cajas que faltaban con sus brazos (Algo que sorprendió al comandante, pues eran pesadas para un solo hombre) y las subió enseguida al camión, pero en lugar de subirse al camión el también para conducir observo que dentro de una habitación había mujeres y niños, civiles que estaba refugiados ahí.

El conductor camino de regreso y subió al camión al fin.

– Ya era hora, ¡Vámonos! – Pero en lugar de acelerar, tomo la palanca y la coloco en reversa.

– ¡¿Espera que haces?! – El hombre acelero y se metió dentro del edificio, en reversa y dirección hacia donde los civiles se encontraban, atravesando el fuego cruzado y atropellando a los rebeldes a su paso.

Cuando por fin llego a la habitación donde las personas se encontraban, el conductor freno y bajo del camión.

– ¡¿Que mierda haces?! – Grito algo desesperado el comandante al verlo salir de nuevo, mientras el conductor se dirigió hasta donde los civiles estaban.

– ¡Agáchense y entren al camión! – El hombre no estaba seguro si le lograrían entender en su idioma, pero para sorpresa de él las personas se movieron en dirección a la cabina de carga, donde los demás hombres estaban.

– ¡¿Qué demonios haces novato?! ¡Tenemos que irnos o nos mataran! – Grito alterado uno de los hombres al ver las acciones del conductor.

Los soldados afganos y los rebeldes se enfrentaban, y cientos de disparos se escuchaban en el lugar, después explosiones, todo mientras el conductor subía a las personas al camión.

El capitán de los soldados locales al percatarse de eso, empezó a disparar a los rebeldes cerca de la escena, protegiendo así a las personas que el conductor del camión estaba salvando.

– ¡Mierda! – El comandante, quien veía las acciones del conductor por el espejo retrovisor decidió salir para cubrirlo.

El hombre comenzó a disparar, protegiendo al conductor quien estaba por subir a un joven con un niño en sus brazos.

Entonces un soldado rebelde llego corriendo hasta donde el conductor, el cual cerraba las puertas del camión con todos a salvo dentro, y con su arma lo golpeo en el rostro justo cuando estaba dándose la vuelta, provocando que las gafas en sus ojos cayeran al suelo.

Pero lejos de derribarlo el arma se había rodo de la parte donde ocurrió el impacto, y cuando el soldado había levantado la vista para ver al hombre, se topó con un par de ojos rojos carmesí, los cuales le inspiraron temor.

El conductor tomo del cuello al hombre y lo lanzo lejos de ahí, para después dirigirse a la cabina para conducir, pero antes de que pudiera hacer eso observo como el comandante Shafer era herido en una pierna, así que corrió hasta donde se encontraba para cubrirlo.

Cuando llego hasta el, el conductor lo tapo con su cuerpo, y sorprendentemente las balas que impactaron en su espalda solo rebotaron, después tomo al comandante en brazos y lo subió al asiento del copiloto, para así después el entrar y comenzar a conducir a toda velocidad y salir de aquel lugar.

Ya lejos del lugar y a toda velocidad en el camión, el conductor se descubrió por fin el rostro, dejando notar una cabellera roja y larga, atada en una cola de caballo, y al comandante al reconocer de quien se trataba se había quedado mudo.

– Tome, haga un torniquete, que este apretado – El pelirrojo le entrego el pedazo de tela que hace unos instantes le cubría el rostro, mientras conducía y el comandante aun lo miraba incrédulo.

– ¿Seguro que no está herido de otra parte? – Menciono sarcástico el pelirrojo al notar el semblante del conductor.

– Tu eres, eres… eres él – Hablaba con clara sorpresa el hombre, al ver quien fue su conductor todo este tiempo.

– ¿Quién?, ¿el conductor del camión? Si ese soy yo, así que porque no quita esa cara ridícula y se asegura de que todos atrás estén con vida aun ¿sí? – Brick se expresó con más sarcasmo y molestia, mientras el comandante algo contrariado abría la ventanilla que daba a la cabina trasera.

– ¿Están todos bien haya atrás? –

– Perfectos comandante – Afirmo uno de los hombres mientras los civiles que venían con ellos se sentaban y acomodaban, así el comandante se giró.

– ¿Todos están bien? – Cuestiono el pelirrojo.

– Si, todos bien… tu eres el héroe de esa ciudad ¿no?, New Townsville… ¿qué haces aquí? – El comandante Shafer aún no comprendía que hacia el ahí.

– Conduzco un camión con soldados encubiertos, en una misión de transporte de alimentos y medicinas para refugiados en Afganistán – Brick hablaba con sarcasmo aun, evadiendo así la pregunta.

– Me refiero a, ¿porque estas tu aquí? – Insistió el comandante.

Brick no respondió inmediatamente, pues al parecer trataba de meditar su repuesta.

– Porque nadie más quería traerlos… Alguien tenía que hacerlo, ¿no?... _Si tienes poder, tienes el deber –_ El comandante medito las palabras del pelirrojo, y pudo intuir que el hombre aún seguía haciendo el bien, pues era cierto lo que él decía, nadie quería transportarlos debido a que el lugar al que se dirigían era una zona peligrosa, pero él se había ofrecido, Brick sabía que era necesario el transporte de esos víveres y fue por eso que él se ofreció, sabiendo que para él la misión no sería peligrosa, pero la pregunta aún seguía en la mente del comandante, ¿qué hacia el héroe de New Townsville en Afganistán?

El comandante decidió no preguntar más, mientras Brick conducía el camión y se dirigían al refugio donde entregarían el cargamento.

El pelirrojo agradeció internamente que el comandante no preguntara más, pues sus motivos eran muy personales. Hace tres años que viajaba por el mundo, aun buscando una respuesta acerca del significado de ser héroe, viajando por los lugares y rincones más peligrosos y hostiles del mundo, de vez en cuando involucrándose en conflictos y misiones parecidas a la que llevaba a cabo en estos instantes, tratando de ver en la humanidad y tratar de aprender de ella ¿qué es el heroísmo?, buscando una razón por la cual ser el héroe que creían en New Townsville que él era.

Pero a donde quiera que fuera, siempre encontraba a la humanidad en conflicto y haciéndose daño a sí misma. Hace un par de años estuvo en México, donde conoció de conflictos de interés politos demasiado graves donde los servidores públicos eran unos sínicos ambiciosos de poder y donde se llevaba una guerra contra el crimen organizado y el narcotráfico infructuosa, después viajo al continente Africano, ahí vio con sus propios ojos como las personas y nativos del continente morían de hambre y sed y su gobierno no actuaba, sin mencionar que a cualquiera que fuera el hemisferio de la tierra al que se dirigiera la naturaleza decaía más afectando ecosistemas y animales, y ahora se encuentra en Afganistán, tratando de ayudar a un grupo de soldados que al parecer hacían una labor noble, en un país en conflicto por años.

Brick ahora ya no solo necesitaba la respuesta a ¿Qué es ser un Héroe?, ahora quería una razón para creer en la humanidad, pues no importa lo que el haga por salvarlos, los humanos se empeñan en destruirse a sí mismos y a su propio planeta, lo cual a Brick le hace pensar si aún queda una pisca de esperanza y bondad en este planeta.

Luego, después de conducir a toda velocidad por el desierto, el camión con los refugiados los soldados y el pelirrojo llego a un refugio, un albergue para los civiles afectados por la guerra.

– Bajen las cajas ahora – El comandante dio la orden y enseguida los soldados obedecieron, mientras los civiles bajaban del camión.

Brick bajo del camión, comenzó a observar como los hombres bajaban las cajas y las personas que salvo descendían, entonces observo como una familia se reunía, un hombre con sus dos hijos que había salvado se reencontró con una mujer con una bebe en brazos, una escena que a Brick le hizo recordar cierta familia y a una chica en especial.

Si, hacía tiempo que no veía a la familia Utonio, pues, aunque los visito unas cuantas veces durante el primer año que estuvo lejos, cada vez eran menos las ocasiones que apareció por la ciudad, y esto no quiere decir que ya no los quería volver a ver, más bien era porque si se entretenía un solo día en su vida personal muchas personas podrían salir heridas, ese era el precio de ser un héroe y eso lo entendió desde hace tiempo. Pero el aun no olvidaba una promesa que le hizo a la pelirroja, una promesa que cada día teme más no poder cumplir.

– A ver muchacho, déjame ayudarte con ese niño – Uno de los soldados le ofreció ayuda al joven que había subido con un niño en brazos, y Brick se percató de eso.

– Como pesa este niño – Menciono el soldado al tomarlo, entonces Brick utilizo su visión de rayos X y noto algo atemorizante.

– ¡No Espera! – Brick trato de advertirle al soldado, poro fue muy tarde.

Entonces el joven saco un detonados de su bolsillo, Brick trato de llegar lo más veloz que podía a donde se encontraba la escena, pues de manera espeluznante, el niño que cargaba el joven estaba muerto y le habían vaciado los órganos para meter una bomba en su cuerpo.

– ¡Bomba! – Grito el soldado al ver el detonador en las manos del joven, quien presiono el botón, y entonces el cadáver del niño exploto y una cortina de fuego y escombros apareció. Brick no pudo llegar un segundo antes para detener al muchacho y el también quedo dentro de la explosión.

Dentro del lugar, los refugiados, mujeres, niños, hombres, los soldados, todos habían muerto, y partes de la estructura se derrumbaba. Cuando el fuego bajo, entre los escombros se encontraba Brick quien (obviamente sobrevivió) con su ropa quemada y casi hecha pedazos, parado en medio del lugar, todo a su alrededor estaba en llamas y el pelirrojo comenzó a observar a su alrededor, notando los cadáveres de las personas del lugar calcinados y algunos quemándose aún, todos, absolutamente todos estaban muertos.

Brick estaba con un semblante serio, casi inmutable, pero en sus ojos había rabia, ira, desprecio, todos estaban muertos, y una vez más el pelirrojo era testigo de la crueldad y despiadada naturaleza humana, el joven era de la misma nacionalidad que todos los refugiados en ese lugar y no le importo matarlos por acabar con los soldados, ni siquiera haber usado el cadáver de un niño para esconder la bomba ¿como el hombre podía ser tan despiadado', no solo con la naturaleza y el planeta si no con ellos mismos, su propia especie.

¿Cómo salvar a la humanidad si ellos no lo permiten?, ¿cómo poder ayudarlos si ellos mismo destruyen todo lo que crean y hay a su alrededor?, ¿cómo salvar a una especie que no quiere ser salvada?

¿Cómo ser un héroe, en un mundo donde no te dejan serlo?

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Primer capítulo chicos, espero les guste, ya que en esta nueva historia tocare temas muy reales y de interés común, la verdad estaba un poco preocupado pues no sabía que historia desarrollar para esta nueva segunda temporada, pero en cuento la idea llego no lo dude un segundo, me puse a estructurar todo lo necesario para lograr crear una trama muy buena, claro que al final serán ustedes quien darán el veredicto final amigos jeje.

 ** _:_** Ha! ¿Así que era una fan de closet de mi anterior fic? 7.7 pues déjame agradecerte por haberte tomado la molestia de leer mi historia anterior, y agradecerte y darte la bienvenida oficial a este nuevo proyecto J

Y lamento decirte que si no tengo intenciones de revivir a los otros hermanos en esta historia (¡Ojo!, en esta historia ;) ), pero espero te guste este nuevo proyecto amiga, así que gracias por comentar y espero tu siguiente Review de este capítulo J

 ** _Cono.26:_** Yo también adoro continuar y estar de vuelta chica, jeje que bueno que te gusto la introducción y espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo y esta nueva temporada, saludos cuídate y espero que estés bien, déjame tu Review.

 ** _sombra02:_** Hey Bro! Gracias por estar por aquí aun y seguirme y por tu apoyo viejo, me alegra haber visto tu Review, espero que el capítulo te agrade, cuídate saludos y que estés bien, deja tu nuevo Review.

 ** _Domina Mortem:_** ¡CAOS! ¡CAOS EVEREYWERE!, Sip, he vuelto y llegué para quedarme, jeje lo se fue poco tiempo, pero no me resistí a la idea de volver y la verdad esta nueva historia que traigo lo ameritaba.

Y si, créeme que habrá mucho caos en esta nueva temporada púes ahora comenzare a darles otro tipo y retos y conflictos a mis protagonistas, y el villano (o villanos) aun no los escribiré jeje, para dejarlos con la intriga.

La verdad la introducción es para darles una idea para que sepan de que va todo, la medula de la trama, el punto central, y sé que es algo deprimente y pesimista mi prólogo, pero ese es el punto y por lo que leo creo que te ayudo en la Uni jeje.

Ahora, si sé que de repente hago muchas pausas con las comas, pero es que la introducción siento que lo ameritaba, debido a el tipo de reflexión que hice, pero lo releí y si creo que esgarré un poquito jeje, en este nuevo capítulo trate de corregirlo y espero haberlo logrado.

Bueno amiga, Gracias por el Review, tan útil y sincero como me encanta :3 espero tu nuevo Review y que me leas pronto, que este bien y saludos.

 ** _soy yo no tu:_** Nena, estoy de regreso y amo que tu aún me sigas, jeje en serio, y si tú fuiste una de tantas razones por las que volví, y n te preocupes, no fue presión, fue emoción, quería volver, pero lo hice ya que tenía la historia adecuada, pensada especialmente para ustedes mis lectores, así que no te preocupes seguiré con todo mi esfuerzo como siempre ha sido, espero te guste el nuevo capítulo y te aseguro que amaras esta nueva temporada, cuídate saludos y no olvides dejar tu Review jeje.

Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy, espero les guste el primer capítulo y que me sigan, volveré pronto con una nueva actualización, que estén bien cuídense y dejen sus Reviews ¡que es gratis! Y recuerden siempre…

 _"Pórtense mal, pero hagan le bien"_


	3. Noche de Celebración

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A:** Capitulo 2 amigos míos, ¡esta historia me empieza a encantar!, pero lo más importante y lo que espero es que ustedes la aprueben y les guste, ustedes mis queridos y amados lectores son los que tienen el veredicto final, pero ya, "A lo que te cruje Chencha" con ustedes el capítulo 2.

-Chapter 2: Noche de celebración.

.

.

.

El sonido de un par de tacones chocando contra el suelo de mármol con cada paso de la mujer que los portaba, era lo que se escuchaba en un pasillo grande, donde alrededor había casilleros y vitrinas, vitrinas repletas de premios, listones, y reconocimientos, más que nada premios y la mayoría de ciencias.

La mujer caminaba despacio con elegancia, dirigiéndose a una habitación en especial, donde, dentro de la misma un grupo de alumnos recibían catedra de una profesora hermosa, elegante, inteligente y de un color de ojos y cabello muy particular.

– Muy bien, ¿quién me puede decir las tres propiedades más características de un átomo? – La mujer se dio la vuelta, (ya que momentos antes de lanzar esa cuestión ella escribía en el pizarrón) y vio como la mayoría de los jóvenes levantaba la mano para participar, finalmente eligiendo a uno para contestar.

– ¿Si?, Fred – El joven se puso de pie y contesto.

– Las tres propiedades de un átomo son: Peso, masa y densidad –

– ¡Correcto Fred, bien hecho! – La mujer congratulo al joven, mientras este tomaba asiento.

– ¡Gracias señorita Utonio! – Agradeció el chico, quien no podía quitar una sonrisa y brillo de sus ojos, pues la mayoría de los varones en esa clase estaban realmente hipnotizados con la belleza de su profesora.

Y como no iba a ser así, pues, aunque la mujer vestía conservadoramente, con una falda gris de vestir por encima de sus rodillas, tacones no tan altos negros, y una blusa de botones blanca, se podría decir que la mujer era realmente hermosa con su elegancia.

Portando muy poco maquillaje, solo el necesario, con unos lentes adornando sus ojos inusualmente rosas pero bellos y su enorme cabellera roja atada en una cola de caballo. Si, era la profesora que todos desearían tener.

– Muy bien, es importante jóvenes, que sepan la importancia que estas tres características representan, pues… – La pelirroja se detuvo en lo que decía, pues escucho un par de golpecitos en el cristal de la puerta del salón, y pudo ver de quien se trataba, lo cual le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, pero después recordó que estaba dando una clase.

– Bueno muchachos, como les decía… – Pero entonces volvió a ser interrumpida, pues el timbre del final de la jornada de clases había sonado, de esa forma dando por terminada la clase.

– Pues eso sería todo por hoy jóvenes, los veré mañana – Todos comenzaron a salir mientras la mujer acomodaba las cosas en su escritorio, y la otra persona en la puerta entraba y se dirigía a ella.

– ¿Día pesado?, ¿Profesora Utonio? – La castaña que estaba ahora a su lado hablando juguetonamente, mientras la pelirroja guardaba sus cosas en el bolso que se encontraba en su escritorio y reía ante el tono de la mujer a su lado.

– Buenos días para ti también Robín – Respondió con una sonrisa la chica.

– Y, ¿A que debo su visita, asistente de la Alcaldesa? –

– Quería invitarte a almorzar Blossom, ya hace tiempo que no hemos podido pasar un tiempo juntas – Blossom coloco su bolso en su hombro mientras ambas caminaban hacia la puerta.

– ¿En serio Robín?, ¿Se trata solo de eso? – Blossom era inteligente, sabía que podía haber algo más que una simple invitación a almorzar en las palabras de su amiga, y no es que no confiara en la buena voluntad de la castaña en querer pasar tiempo de amigas, pero ella siempre tenía un sexto sentido para esas cosas.

– Bueno, en realidad sí, hay algo importante que la Alcaldesa me pidió decirte, pero sabes que para eso pude haberte llamado también, así que, la invitación a almorzar si es para pasar tiempo juntas amiga – Robín le explicó con una gran sonrisa a la pelirroja, quien la miro unos instantes para después sonreírle a su amiga.

– De acuerdo, iremos a almorzar – Luego de responderle con una gran sonrisa, ambas mujeres se abrazaron con mucho cariño.

Minutos más tarde, en una cafetería no lejos del campus en el cual la pelirroja trabaja, ambas chicas se encontraban ahí.

– ¿Cómo te ha ido como profesora Blossom? – Preguntaba Robín con interés comenzando la conversación, mientras ambas chicas tenían en sus manos una taza de café cada una.

– Es un buen empleo Robín, gano lo suficiente, trabajo en algo en lo que soy buena y así puedo apoyar al profesor con algunos gastos, no me quejo – La pelirroja contestó con tranquilidad mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

– Blossom, te graduaste con los máximos honores en ciencias avanzadas en la universidad de Londres, mereces un mejor empleo que profesora de química en la preparatoria de ciencias de la ciudad – El tono de la castaña era casi como reproche, pues no le agradaba ver todo el potencial de su amiga ser utilizado solo como profesora, y aunque Blossom era una de las docentes más reconocidas y respetadas en el plantel, incluso poco tiempo después de haber conseguido el empleo gracias a su impecable currículo y su diploma universitario, a su amiga desde la infancia le "apetecía" verla en algo más grande.

– Suenas igual que el Profesor Robin, jeje, estoy contenta con mi vida – Respondió tranquila y gentil la chica dándole un sorbo más a su bebida.

– Pero, intuyo que la razón por la cual estamos hablando de esto tiene que ver con lo que la alcaldesa te pidió que me comentaras ¿no es así? – Tan perspicaz como siempre, la pelirroja no tardo ni un minuto en deducir el rumbo que esa charla llevaba.

– Así es, amiga… – La castaña hizo una pequeña pausa, tomo un sorbo de su café también y comenzó a hablar.

– Veras, en un par días la alcaldesa recibirá a un científico joven, se supone que él traerá innovaciones en sistemas de seguridad para la ciudad, aseverando que ayudará a acabar con el crimen que queda en New Townsville – Explico rápido y breve la castaña.

– ¿Y para que me necesitaría la alcaldesa Bello? – Pregunto la pelirroja.

– Bueno como imaginas, la alcaldesa no va aceptar ningún tipo de tecnología nueva sin antes haber asegurado la efectividad y seguridad de la misma, por lo que el comisionado Walker será uno de sus asesores respecto a si estos sistemas son necesarios y… –

– Y La alcaldesa también requiere mi accesoria científica para verificar la calidad y seguridad de estos sistemas ¿no? – Finalizo la pelirroja previendo a lo que quería llegar su amiga.

– Exacto – Puntualizo Robin.

– Pero la ciudad ya no es tan vulnerable, no hay crimen organizado, Princesa y Ace aún están encerrados, hace tres años que la ciudad es más segura, ¿Por qué la alcaldesa habría de considerar sistemas de defensa nuevos en la ciudad? – Blossom sabía que había algo más detrás de todo lo que Robin le comentaba.

– Veras amiga, lo que te voy a contar es extra-oficial, nada de lo que te diré ha salido a la luz pública. Hace un par de semanas hubo un tiroteo en las afueras de la ciudad, en el bar de los "Perros del mal" – Robin comenzó a susurrar lo dicho a Blossom.

– ¿La banda de motociclistas? –

– Así es amiga – Afirmo la castaña.

– ¿Fue un enfrentamiento con la policía? – Cuestiono Blossom.

– No, los masacraron a ellos, casi todos los motociclistas fueron acribillados con precisión, usaron armamento pesado de grado militar. Lo que se especula es que se trata de un grupo paramilitar que dos meses atrás también acabo con una familia mafiosa irlandesa del mismo modo, esto preocupo al comisionado Walker con el riesgo inminente de un enfrentamiento entre organizaciones criminales, y el gran misterio es: quienes son y que es lo que quieren – Termino de relatar la mujer de cabello castaño, mientras el rostro de Blossom expresaba duda y sorpresa.

– Ahora comprendo porque la alcaldesa está considerando esos sistemas de defensa – Intuyo la pelirroja ante los hechos relatados por su amiga.

– Pero, aun así, la señorita Bello sabe que yo me especialice en ciencias químicas, las ciencias de tecnología no son mi campo – Argumento Blossom ante la propuesta.

– Lo se amiga, es lo mismo que le dije a la señorita Bello, pero tú eres la persona más calificada, preparada y confiable a la que puede recurrir en este caso, desde que el Profesor Utonio dejo el puesto de asesor científico personal de la alcaldesa, esa bacante ha estado reservada para ti y con este caso te podrían necesitar, y no solo como asesora científica – La castaña trataba de animar a su mejor amiga, tratando de convencerla de aceptar y enfatizando lo último como dándole a entender algo que la pelirroja comprendió.

– El profesor tuvo que dejar ese puesto debido a su edad y su salud amiga, y yo, la verdad me avergüenza mucho no poder tomar el puesto que la señorita Bello me ofrece, pero no quiero tener un papel tan público ni involucrarme de "otra forma"… hace diecisiete años que me aleje una vida que ponía en riesgo a mis seres queridos, no quiero volverlos a poner en esa posición – La pelirroja aun hablaba con melancolía respecto al tema, pues aunque ya había pasado tiempo, recordar a sus fallecidas hermanas y el motivo por el cual ocurrió esa tragedia aun la hacían pensar que no debía volver a involucrarse en esos asuntos.

– Las cosas han cambiado amiga, ya no hay nada de lo que tengas que ocultarte ni que temer, todo es diferente, incluso deberías de estar afuera ahora haciendo lo que hacías antes, salvando el mundo y apoyando a la alcaldesa y al comisionado en este caso – Robin aun quería animar a su amiga de lo dicho.

– No amiga, además, sabes que ese rol le pertenece a alguien más… – Al decir eso, la castaña noto un tono de melancolía en la voz de su amiga y supo porque y de quien se trataba.

– Pero, aun así, dile a la alcaldesa que considerare su propuesta – Finalizo Blossom.

Después hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambas chicas, pues lo último que dijo la pelirroja zanjo la conversación.

– ¿Has sabido algo de él? – Hablo por fin la castaña.

– No… la última vez que supe de él fue hace un año… me dijo por teléfono que estaba en Ecuador – Blossom hablo con relativo desinterés, pero en su voz un tono de melancolía era percibido.

– ¿Ya hace un año?... ¿pasó algo entre ustedes Bloss? – La pregunta de Robin fue con un tono de preocupación.

– Solo… por el momento, ni Brick ni yo tenemos tiempo para algo más, yo tengo responsabilidades en mi trabajo, con el profesor y Ken, y él… al parecer tomo el oficio de héroe muy a pecho… – Robin observo a Blossom un instante, ambas sujetando sus tazas de café.

Silencio de nuevo, la mujer de ojos rosas hablaba con algo de desinterés, tal como si le restara importancia al tema relacionado con el pelirrojo de ojos carmesí, pero, aunque no lo quisiera demostrar, se podía percibir una cierta desilusión en su voz y eso no pasó desapercibido por la castaña.

Si, ambos pelirrojos se habían distanciado, no por problemas sentimentales, no, el distanciamiento iba más allá de eso, pues la última vez que ambos hablaron Brick expreso el descontento que sentía al no poder comprender a la humanidad, argumentando que los humanos eran unos seres estúpidos e inmorales, que no entendía como ella pudo proteger a una especie tan despreciable. Por obviedad ella estuvo en desacuerdo con el punto de vista del pelirrojo, lo que provocó que le dijera que aún no comprendía el significado del heroísmo, y ese mismo comentario hirió el orgullo del pelirrojo, provocando así que esa fuera la última vez que hablaran por teléfono, y lo último que Brick le dijo fue que "ya no le interesaba ser un héroe, no si eso implicaba proteger una raza tan irracional como los humanos".

Y desde luego ese era el motivo del distanciamiento entre Blossom y él, y también el motivo del "auto exilio" de Brick, un exilio en el cual, él aún busca comprenderla a ella, a los humanos y a sí mismo, debido a que él aun lucha con ese dilema en su interior.

Pero desde luego el daño colateral de este acontecimiento fue que ambos pelirrojos entrarán en un momento complicado de su relación, claro, si eso era lo que tenían en un principio… pero con todo y eso, Blossom aún recuerda la promesa que el pelirrojo le hizo hace tres años, así que ella aún lo espera cada día, con la esperanza de poder culminar lo que comenzaron aquella vez.

.

.

.

Unas horas más tarde (precisamente ya de noche), en una parte de la ciudad donde aún se podía percibir ese ambiente de inseguridad, un Auto de lujo Mercedes Benz se movía por la calle lentamente, doblando en una esquina y entrando en un callejón solitario.

El auto aparco frente a una cochera, y una vez estacionado el conductor salió del vehículo y camino con paso veloz en dirección del otro lado, a la puerta trasera del auto. El hombre que salió vestía elegantemente, era alto, de cabello rubio, con anillos en sus manos, con un par de tatuajes asomándose debajo de la manga de su camisa enfundada por un saco, era toda la pinta de un hombre del mundo criminal.

Luego, tanto el hombre y el conductor caminaron al interior del lugar en el que se habían estacionado, y ya una vez dentro, en el lugar había entre ocho y nueve sujetos más, sentados en una mesa con un banquete servido, bebidas y cigarros también.

– ¡Este lugar huele a mierda de perro! – El sujeto con los tatuajes en la mano que acababa de entrar bromeo de forma sarcástica, con un acento ruso muy notorio.

– ¡Pero miren quien lo dice, jaja! – Uno de los sujetos del lugar, un hombre mayor, correspondió a la broma, y saludo de manera muy fraternal con un abrazo al sujeto que acababa de llegar.

– Sírvanle un trago a este pobre hombre jaja – Uno de los hombres acato esa petición ofreciéndole un vaso de Wiski, para después todos los demás tomaran asiento en la mesa, mientras que el hombre de los tatuajes seguía de pie.

– Caballeros, si me lo permiten… Quisiera decir unas palabras antes de comenzar – El hombre de pie se dirigió a todos, cuando cada uno había tomado asiento.

– Esta es una noche para celebrar – Dicho eso el hombre levanto su copa a modo de brindis, y todos los demás lo siguieron en la acción – Una noche para discutir el futuro de nuestra familia –

– La gratitud que siento por el apoyo de mi hijo – El hombre de acento ruso señalo a uno de los presentes, un joven de no menos unos veinte años de edad.

– Pero, quizá más importante… Sea también un momento, de sobria reflexión – El sujeto comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa y de los presentes.

– Hace doscientos años, nuestra gente era, poco más que sucios granjeros esforzándose para sobrevivir… No traían nada más consigo mismos, más que esperanza y sus puños…y muchos trajeron solo eso cuando vinieron a América, muchos directo a Estados Unidos – El sujeto seguía caminando alrededor y lento.

– Algunos de ustedes son jóvenes, y no tienen por qué recordarlo – El hombre miro a su hijo al decir eso.

– Pero, hubo una época en que los rusos eran dueños de esta ciudad… ningún hombre podía dar un paso sin pagarnos y cualquier imbécil lo suficientemente tonto como para cruzarse con nosotros nos pagaba un precio muy alto… teníamos a la policía, jueces y concejales… teníamos a toda la maldita ciudad a nuestra disposición – El hombre se detuvo al fin del otro lado de la mesa.

– Pero nos volvimos complacientes, perdimos el control… lo suficiente como para que un par de engendros como Ace y Morebucks se robaran lo que era nuestro por derecho… dejamos que fenómenos como ellos y esas tres súper mocosas nos pisotearan –

– Algunos les temíamos a Ace y a Princesa… otros más huyeron… unos pocos, quizá se rebajaron a trabajar para él, poniéndose en contra de su propia gente – El sujeto ruso seguía hablando, mientras cada uno de los demás le ponía atención, pero ninguno se imaginaba lo que estaba por acontecer.

– Pero "el demonio de ojos rojos" se deshizo de ellos… Y eso, caballeros nos da una oportunidad única… Los irlandeses están muertos, Los chinos huyeron como maricas, ¡dejando el tráfico de drogas libre y listo para ser tomado!... ¿Los Yakuza?, Se han ido al silencio… –

– ¡Que se vayan a la mierda! – Exclamo entusiasmado uno de los sujetos ahí.

– ¡Todos a la mierda! ¡Porque es nuestro momento!... Los que se crucen con nosotros, pintaremos las calles de rojo con su sangre ¡Y haremos que la maldita ciudad de New Townsville vuelva a ser nuestra! –

– ¡Si! – Exclamaron de nuevo todos al unísono, mientras levantaban sus copas para un nuevo brindis, pero entonces, se escuchó como varias descargas de bala atravesaron el muro que daba hacia la calle, y entonces la mayoría de los hombres en el lugar fueron acribillados a tiros.

Los rusos del lugar sacaron sus armas para responder el fuego, pero era inútil, pues no podían divisar de quien o de donde provenía el ataque, además de que el calibre de las balas era extravagante, pues se podría decir que pertenecía a una metralleta, y el sonido de los disparos lo corroboraba. Uno a uno los hombres en el lugar fueron cayendo, con sus cuerpos agujereados por las balas, y eran aberturas enormes, provocando que la sangre salpicara todo el lugar, e incluso partes de sesos de algunos desafortunados que eran asesinados por las balas en sus cabezas también mancharon el lugar.

Cuando por fin el último hombre cayo el fuego ceso, y así, como fácil y repentinamente inicio, fácil y repentinamente termino, todos los sujetos del lugar estaban masacrados, nadie sobrevivió… La familia rusa también fue masacrada, al igual que a los irlandeses y los motociclistas.

.

.

.

En esos momentos, en otro lugar de la ciudad, Blossom subía en un ascensor recargada en la pared con su bolso en mano. Después de la charla con Robin acerca del puesto que la alcaldesa le ofrecía, ambas mujeres pudieron conversar de otros asuntos más triviales, y compartir una tarde de amigas agradable.

Pero aun así la pelirroja aún tenía en su mente cierto tema que la incomodaba, y que en esos momentos la hacía desear solamente recetarse en su cama y descansar.

La chica vivía en un departamento desde hace ya seis meses, pues al ser ella independiente y tener un empleo estable, sabía que había llegado el momento de comenzar a vivir sola, y esto no significaba que no veía más a su padre o hermano, de hecho, los visitaba siempre que podía.

Pero las razones más fuertes por las cuales ella decidió vivir sola en ese departamento fue que cuando el profesor decidió retirarse del puesto que tenía por motivos de salud, y gentilmente la Alcaldesa Bello decidió pensionar al profesor Utonio por su servicio. El dinero era más que suficiente, pero Blossom sabía que ella estaba de más en el hogar, ella ya podía valerse por sí misma, y con Ken estudiando la preparatoria y próximo a entrar a la Universidad, ella sabía que era el momento de comenzar su vida propia.

El ascensor se detuvo, abrió sus puertas y Blossom salió en dirección al pasillo, camino hasta llegar a una habitación, saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta, coloco su bolso en un perchero a un lado de la entrada, camino al interior del departamento y se sentó en el sofá, quitándose las zapatillas y relajándose mientras al mismo tiempo se quitaba sus lentes y desataba su cabellera larga.

Blossom saco su celular, observo el buzón de llamadas y solo tenía una del Profesor Utonio que había contestado y mensajes muy pocos, la chica no era muy social, pero no era porque no pudiera, simplemente no le interesaba tanto.

Entonces instintivamente y sin saber porque la chica fue a su lista de contactos y fue a uno en específico. Así es, el de Brick, era el número que él le había dado una vez para llamarlo cada vez que ella quisiera, pero no estaba segura si ese era el mismo, pues se lo dio hace dos años, y ya tenía un año que no le llamaba.

Blossom se quedó ahí, en la penumbra del departamento, recostada en el sofá, observando ese nombre en la lista, y solamente se preguntaba si ¿así terminaría todo?... pasar tantas desgracias y retos para que al final, ¿todo quedara así?... ambos distanciados, y sin hablarse… o es que era acaso que el ya no sentía nada por ella.

Si, era absurdo pensar de esa forma, como una adolescente insegura de los sentimientos de su novio… pero era inevitable… Brick siempre fue impredecible y errático respecto a sus sentimientos, pero ella no quería creer eso, pues aun en su mente estaba esa promesa que ambos hicieron… una promesa que ella teme cada día, no ver cumplida.

– Brick… – Susurro la chica recostada, observando su celular, para después caer lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo, y quedar dormida.

"Las cosas ya no son tan sencillas como cuando eres joven", eso fue lo que ella repitió en su mente mientras cedía ante el sueño.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Que hay chicos, jeje lamento la tardanza, pero me retrasé por motivos académicos y de tiempo, pero ya regresé con el siguiente capítulo, esperando hacer un buen trabajo y que ustedes lo disfruten.

 ** _Sombra02_** Nuestro Anti-Héroe está en busca de una respuesta que ni el mismo hombre sabe, porque la humanidad es tan hostil para con ella misma, Brick tendrá que afrontar una gran prueba para hallar la respuesta. Que hay Bro, espero que estés muy bien, Gracias por seguirme de nuevo y por tu Review amigo, fue gratificante leerlo y saber que aun sigues aquí para leer mis proyectos viejo. Espero que este capítulo te agrade y que estés muy bien, deja tu comentario para saber que te pareció hermano.

 ** _Saviorfreedom_** Me alegra saber que te interesa esta nueva historia y que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior amigo, espero que este también te aguarde y me dejes tu opinión, que estés bien y saludos.

 ** _soy yo no tu_** Nena, sé que es algo deprimente ese capítulo, y espero que este capítulo no te transmita lo mismo, pero mi intención es transmitir a mis lectores un sentimiento y situación de la vida real, darle una profundidad más sólida al tema central de esta nueva temporada, pues el error de muchos Fics que he leído es que crean personajes vacíos y sin ninguna motivación en particular y también historias predecibles y que todos ya sabemos cómo terminaran. Ahora, quiero agradecerte a ti por tus palabras y por apoyarme y por tu Review tan gentil y motivador, eres una chica agradable, (eso intuyo) y espero de corazón que aún me sigas y siempre te aguarden mis proyectos, espero que este capítulo te guste y me lo hagas saber en los comentarios, cuídate mucho que estés bien y ¡saludos!

 ** _Domina Mortem_** Me emocione bastante cuando tu captaste y sentiste la intención de este capítulo, y si, tanta violencia termia por insensibilizar a uno, pero trate de mostrar algo real, algo que pudieran decir mis lectores como "Wow que curdo y cierto" y creo que lo logre y eso me satisface.

Ahora respecto a los guiones, trate de arreglar ese detalle, espero haberlo logrado, pero para eso estarás tu para darme mi jaloncito de oreja jeje, espero que este nuevo capítulo te aguarde y me lo hagas saber con tu Review, cuídate y que este bien.

 ****Que bueno que te haya encantado el capítulo, si también sé que era obvio que era Brick, pero me agrada que hayas comprendido el motivo del capítulo. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te agrade y me lo hagas saber, cuídate mucho y que estés bien.

 ** _Yami_** Awwww, que linda, me extrañaste :3 jeje espero que con este nuevo capítulo también grites como una loca, jeje gracias por seguirme y por leerme, espero que este proyecto te encante de principio a fin, cuídate deja tu Review y que estés bien, saludos.

Bueno amigos, eso sería todo por ahora, espero que este capítulo les dé más emoción por ver el siguiente, en el cual ya estoy trabajando, y una vez más disculpen por la tardanza, espero que estén bien, cuídense mucho, dejen su Review ¡Que es Gratis! Y recuerden siempre…

 _"Pórtense mal, pero hagan el bien"_


	4. Adoradores del Diablo

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno.**

 **N/A:** Capitulo número tres mis amigos, jeje, disculpen la tardanza, pero el desarrollo de esta nueva trama requiere mucho de mi esfuerzo, además de que la falta de internet me retrasa en algunos detalles, pero no crean que esto se quedó varado, NO, esto apenas está comenzando, así que sin más de mi parte los dejo con el nuevo Cap.

-Chapter 3: "Adoradores del Diablo"

.

.

.

— Una más, por favor. — la voz ronca del hombre aviso al cantinero.

La botella vacía de cerveza frente a él fue levantada por el cantinero poniendo una llena, mientras a su alrededor aun había clientes en el establecimiento, tomando lo tarde que era.

 _Rio de Janeiro._

 _Brasil._

Brick había decidido darse un pequeño descanso a su viaje, lo necesitaba, y para eso regreso al continente americano, pues a su parecer los países de centro y sur América eran los más relajantes y placenteros, además de los más hospitalarios y poco conflictivos, y aunque bien se sabe que El Salvador y Colombia tienen su historia, en la actualidad las cosas son distintas, así que ¿porque no relajarse un poco en Rio?

Claro que, esto no lo conseguía del todo, pues la mente del pelirrojo aún estaba en conflicto. Aun había demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza y muy pocos motivos para seguir con lo que hacía, en cada hemisferio del planeta al que iba presenciaba siempre lo mismo; el lado cruel de la humanidad.

Esto lo enfurecía, no podía concebir en su mente una especie tan conflictiva y caótica como la de los humanos, y sobre todo no podía entender como cierta pelirroja y sus hermanas los protegieron tanto tiempo.

Y ahí estaba el otro tormento de su mente, Blossom, esa chica lo tenía en conflicto también, ¿cómo había podido ofenderse y puesto en su contra cuando solo le dijo la verdad de lo que él había visto?, de cómo los humanos siempre se hacían daño por razones tan egoístas y banales; dinero, poder, herencias, envidias, política. Todos motivos estúpidos que orillaban a la humanidad a sacar el lado más despreciable de ellos.

Pero, aun así, la chica de ojos rosas siguió defendiéndolos, repitiéndole que el aún no comprendía a los humanos y que él no debía de describirlos así, que él no comprendería aun lo que es ser un héroe si pensaba así. Y esa fue la cereza en el pastel para que ambos dejaran de hablarse, pues, aunque él no lo admitía eso había herido su orgullo, orillándolo a decirle que a él "ya no le interesaba ser un héroe, no si eso implicaba proteger una raza tan irracional como los humanos".

Una respuesta que a la chica no le pareció, provocando así la última conversación de ambos, y de esa discusión ya hace un año que él no la contactaba.

El pelirrojo no sabía qué hacer, ser un héroe era un oficio complicado pues no solo afecta tu vida personal, si no tu relación con los más cercanos a ti, y a él si algo no le agradaba eran las cosas complicadas, y por eso, la razón de su pequeño "receso" en esos momentos para así poder despejar su mente, aunque fuera un tiempo.

Entonces, el hombre de ojos rojos saliendo de sus propios pensamientos por fin puso atención a su alrededor y algo llamo su atención, en la pantalla del televisor del lugar, pasaban una noticia donde el nombre de la ciudad de New Townsville aparecía.

— Oiga, ¿podría decirme que dice la nota? — Brick pidió eso pues la nota era dada en portugués, pero por fortuna el encargado del bar sabía hablar en español y portugués.

— Por supuesto, la nota habla de que: en La ciudad de New Townsville acribillaron a una familia rusa criminal, dicen que nadie sobrevivió y que no son las primeras víctimas, también a un grupo de motociclistas y unos irlandeses — Respondió gentilmente el encargado.

— Todas son familias criminales — Dijo más para sí mismo el pelirrojo al escuchar los hechos.

— Exacto, lo que se sabe es que tal vez alguna banda rival los acabo, incluso se habla de una especie de ejército — siguió explicándole el hombre mientras Brick comenzaba a sentir un mal presentimiento.

— Cielos, esa ciudad sí que tiene conflictos —

— No tiene ni idea — Respondió Brick irónico.

Quizá ya era tiempo de que regresará, quizá estar de nuevo en esa ciudad le ayude a aclarar más su mente y a poder encontrar más respuestas, además de poder investigar esos extraños acontecimientos en la ciudad que lo inquietaban un poco… y quizá, tal vez, poder arreglar las cosas con cierta pelirroja.

Al pensar en eso, Brick saco su teléfono celular de su bolsillo, y casi instintivamente sus dedos lo llevaron directamente a su lista de contactos, encontrando precisamente el nombre de esa mujer, así es, el de Blossom.

El conservaba el mismo número que tenía, el mismo número que le dio a la chica, pero, ella no lo había contactado, ni él a ella… ya un año, en que ambos estaban decididos a hacer más grande esa brecha que los dividía.

— Blossom… — Fue lo que menciono en un susurro el pelirrojo, mientras aun observaba fijamente ese nombre entre sus contactos.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, en un hospital de la ciudad de New Townsville un Hombre con bata observaba unas radiografías, donde contemplaba el tórax de un hombre. Al parecer había algo mal, pues el rostro del médico reflejaba preocupación.

—No cabe duda, es lo que me temía — Menciono el medico mientras seguía revisando las radiografías.

— ¿Ya se lo dijo? — Una enfermera a su lado lo cuestiono con una voz cautelosa.

— No — Respondió el hombre.

— ¿Piensa decírselo? — Justo después de decir eso, el médico y la enfermera voltearon hacia una ventana de cristal, observando a través de ella a un hombre adulto el cual se terminaba de abrochar su camisa, con cabello negro pero adornado con unas cuantas canas, en sus patillas en mayor parte.

El hombre termino de vestirse y se colocó sus anteojos, y en su semblante se podía percibir serenidad, como si el supiera algo que nadie más sabe y que en parte le causa paz, pero no la suficiente.

Minutos más tarde, el Profesor Utonio llego a su hogar, subió las escaleras con calma hasta llegar a su habitación, guardo una carpeta que traía en su mano en el cajón de su mesa de noche, se quitó su saco y su corbata y se sentó en el borde de su cama quitándose sus lentes.

Miro hacia la pared, y ahí estuvo durante un rato, observando a la nada… meditando más que nada.

.

.

.

.

"Mal olor", era el pensamiento que compartían los oficiales de policía en el lugar del crimen de la noche anterior, mientras algunos tomaban fotografías como evidencia, otros etiquetaban cada objeto, y algunos comenzaban a empacar los cadáveres para su transporte a la morgue.

— Mierda, cada vez que creo que lo hemos visto todo, esta ciudad se las arregla para sorprenderme, y patearme justo en las pelotas — Era el comentario ácido y sarcástico de uno de los hombres en la escena, vestido con traje y una placa, quizá un detective, mientras observaba de cerca el enorme agujero de bala en uno de los cadáveres.

— Demorara semanas procesar todo este desastre — Y no era mentira, eran en total cerca de 14 cadáveres, con manchas de sangre, vasos rotos, balas por doquier, evidencia de a montón para etiquetar, un desastre tal cual para la policía de la ciudad. Los oficiales llevaban desde la madrugada en el lugar, tardaban tanto en poder procesar todo, que amanecieron en ese bar.

Mientras tanto, en el techo de un edificio un hombre ya conocido observaba y escuchaba todo a la distancia. Brick había llegado esa mañana a la ciudad, había salido de Brasil justo después de haber visto la nota en el bar, esa era una de las ventajas de no viajar en avión cuando tienes súper poderes, logrando llegar en el momento en que la policía estaba en el lugar de los hechos.

Brick podía ver toda la masacre dentro del bar con su vista de rayos X, y la verdad se sorprendió al ver tal masacre, era claro que el objetivo era acabar con todos, pero la forma y la magnitud con la que se llevó a cabo era muy particular, pero no le bastaba con observar, el necesitaba más información, así que se concentró mucho más para escuchar dentro.

— Joder… mira esto, ¿qué clase de bala puede atravesar un chaleco de fibra de polietileno más grueso que el pene de un burro… y luego atravesar la misma mierda por detrás? — Cuando Brick escucho eso le llamo la atención ese hecho, ¿qué clase de criminal usa un chaleco anti balas dentro de su propio bar con tantas armas de su lado?

— ¿De qué se trata esto? — Se cuestionó a sí mismo —, Creo que le hare una visita a alguien — Dicho eso, el pelirrojo salió volando del lugar.

.

.

.

.

Lejos de la escena, en una preparatoria de la ciudad; El Profesor Utonio caminaba velozmente, en dirección de una oficina a la cual casi nunca lo habían llamado, pero justo después de su visita al médico fue contactado.

La oficina del director de la escuela fue su destino, y al llegar pudo ver por el cristal al director sentado en su escritorio, y frente al mismo se encontraba un muchacho de unos diecisiete años, de cabello oscuro, golpeado del rostro, con un ojo morado y con una mancha de sangre en su camiseta, proveniente de su nariz.

La escena sorprendió y preocupo al profesor.

— Como espero que usted comprenda profesor Utonio, la actitud y acciones de Ken no pueden ser aceptadas, en esta institución tenemos normas de conducta que prohíben esta clase de comportamiento — Ya por fin dentro del lugar, el director de la escuela le explicaba al Profesor los hechos y por qué su hijo se encontraba en la dirección.

— Claro que lo comprendo director, pero es la primera vez que ken se comporta de esta manera, él nunca fue un chico conflictivo o violento, debe haber algún fuerte motivo por el cual actuó de esta forma — El profesor en realidad no sabía el motivo de todo, pues Ken se mantenía callado, como si se sintiera molesto con todo.

— Sabemos muy bien los hechos Profesor Utonio, tengo alumnos y profesores de testigos, todos vieron lo que ocurrió… sabemos que Ken golpeo a un alumno mayor por defender a un compañero de su clase, todos lo vieron, y vieron como ese alumno golpeo a Ken — Al escuchar los hechos, el Profesor Utonio se sorprendió y a la vez se calmó, pues la actitud de su hijo no fue sin razón.

— Por esa razón su hijo solamente tendrá dos semanas de servicio comunitario y no será suspendido como al alumno que provoco todo —

— Entiendo señor director, le aseguro que no volverá a pasar — Dicho eso, el Profesor se levantó y Ken hizo lo mismo aun con un semblante poco amigable.

—Ken — El director llamo su atención — Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero hay otros medios para resolver las cosas, no se te puede premiar por lo que hiciste, pero créeme que, si enfocas eso de otra forma las cosas serán distintas después — Ken siguió en silencio, pero su mirada reflejo más calma.

— Muchas Gracias señor director, le aseguro que no volverá a pasar — El Profesor agradeció y se dirigió a la salida, seguido de su hijo.

Una vez fuera del edificio, El profesor y Ken subieron al auto que lo trajo hasta la escuela.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso hijo?... tú no eres así, ¿qué fue lo que paso? — El profesor no se veía molesto, pero si preocupado.

— ¿No escuchaste al director?... yo no lo empecé — Fue lo que Ken al fin respondió, con una voz incomoda y casi molesta.

— Pero si lo terminaste — Esta vez el profesor endureció un poco su voz.

— ¿Y que se supone que debía de hacer papa?, ¿dejar que lo golpeara? — El muchacho subió la voz esta vez.

— Tal vez… — El Profesor hizo una pausa antes de responder, como meditando la respuesta correcta.

— Hijo, sé que tratas de hacer lo correcto, que solo tratabas de ayudar, pero la violencia no siempre es la respuesta, eso solo atrae consecuencias severas — El Profesor trato de hacer entrara en razón a su hijo.

— ¡No es lo mismo que le enseñaste a Brick! ¿o si papa?, ¡tampoco es lo mismo que Blossom hacia cuando era niña! — Ken comenzó a alzar la voz.

— ¡Si, pero las consecuencias de eso ya te las conté! ¡Blossom perdió a sus hermanas por esa razón, y esa fue una de tantos motivos por los que dejo esa vida! ¡Además de que lo hizo para protegernos! — El Profesor alzo la voz para poder reprender a su hijo.

— ¡Y Brick también ha sufrido por esas mismas razones!... — El Profesor respiro un poco y trato de no seguir alterado — Hijo, ¿enserio quieres llegar hasta esos extremos tú también?... solo trato de protegerte —

— Tienes tanto potencial, tanto intelecto que puedes aprovechar, y ayudar a los demás con eso… no tienes que ser igual a tu hermana, o a Brick — Ken medito las palabras de su padre y se tranquilizó, él no era tonto, no era el típico adolescente que odiaba todo y que solamente quería tener la razón, no, el sabia de que hablaba su padre y era consciente de eso, pero él quería hacer más, él quería hacer una diferencia y hacer un bien por los demás, pero aún estaba confundido… aun no diferenciaba donde empezaba la justicia y la venganza.

— Sé que tratas de protegerme papa… y gracias — Ken por fin estaba más calmado, mientras el profesor comenzaba a arrancar el auto.

— Pero no estarás para protegerme por siempre — Ese comentario fue algo duro para el profesor, pues Ken no lo dijo con mala intención, pero era una verdad muy cruda.

— Lo se hijo — Dicho eso el profesor arranco el auto, pero en su mente la última frase que le dijo su hijo lo atormento, y empezó a sentir un dolor agudo en su cabeza, un dolor más haya de algo médico, sino un dolor de conciencia que a partir de ese día comenzaría a atormentarlo más.

.

.

.

.

La tarde empezaba a ceder poco a poco, mientras el sol desaparecía en el horizonte pintando el cielo de tonalidades naranjas y doradas.

Un hombre mayor, de entre unos cuarenta o cuarenta seis años, trabajaba con dedicación en su escritorio, repleto de papeles y fotografías de crímenes. Entonces el hombre escucho un ruido fuera de su oficina, detrás de la puerta que daba a la escalera de incendios, y con cuidado se acercó, empuñando su arma en su cintura.

Abrió la puerta y no vio nada, pero entonces giro de nuevo hacia su oficina y alguien tomo su hombro, provocando que se diera la vuelta velozmente y desenfundando su arma al mismo tiempo, pero una mano desvió hacia donde apuntaba su arma.

— ¡Wow!, Calma soy yo — El pelirrojo sonreía con gracia ante la reacción del hombre.

— Vaya, ¿a esto hemos llegado?… ¿a qué me asustes y te rías como un niño? — El Comisionado guardo su arma.

— ¿Ay alguna razón por la cual este tan nervioso, Comisionado Walker? — Cuestiono ahora con seriedad él pelirrojo.

— Ha sido una semana pesada en el departamento… ¿Cuándo volviste a la ciudad? — El hombre entraba de vuelta a su oficina, seguido por Brick quien cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

— Hace poco — Respondió con desinterés el hombre — pensé que ya era momento de terminar mis vacaciones, y por lo visto, lo decidí en el mejor momento —

— ¿A si?, ¿y porque dices eso? — El comisionado tomaba asiento en su escritorio de nuevo.

— Bueno, cuando venía de regreso casualmente escuche de algunos asesinatos en la ciudad… y no cualquier tipo de asesinato, sino que acribillaban a las bandas criminales de la ciudad… sin ninguna clase de piedad — Brick hablaba con seriedad mientras el comisionado lo observaba serio.

— Veo que te enteraste rápido… —

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Walker?, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? — Ahora la voz del pelirrojo se volvió más seria, preguntando con genuino interés acerca de los acontecimientos.

— Escucha — El hombre se recargo en su asiento —, hace tres años, como oficial de una correccional, por decirte lo que me preguntas me hubieran suspendido en ese entonces… ahora soy el Comisionado del departamento de policía, y decirte algo me dejaría sin empleo — Brick solamente hizo un gesto de exasperación ante lo que Walker le dijo.

— Pero — Brick levanto la vista para poner atención —, Puedo invitarte un trago — Ante lo mencionado Brick sonrió.

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad al fin, y en un pequeño bar cerca del departamento de policía, dos hombres tomaban una cerveza cada uno.

— Walker, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — Cuestiono Brick, mientras Walker le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

— Te invite a beber porque, dentro del departamento, soy un oficial con una placa que no puede revelarle información a un civil… aquí en este bar, somos dos buenos amigos conversando — Walker le sonrió como sello de confianza al pelirrojo, quien entendió a qué se refería el comisionado.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando en la ciudad Chris? —

— Escucha, la prensa y las personas de la ciudad solo saben de tres incidentes, se mantiene así para no crear pánico, pero no es el primer ataque con este modus operandi… lo que le paso a los rusos le paso también a los irlandeses y a "Los Perros del Mal", pero también le ocurrió lo mismo a la mafia japonesa —

— ¿Los Yakuza? — Pregunto Brick.

— Así es — Confirmo el hombre al pelirrojo.

— Los chinos también… destruyeron el restaurante en el que se reunían con una bomba, no quedo nada de ellos, y el cartel mexicano fue acabado de la misma forma que los rusos, con sus mismas armas que estaban trayendo desde Juárez, y eso era arsenal de grado militar — Mientras el comisionado le relataba todo a Brick, el pelirrojo no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, estaban acabando con todas las organizaciones criminales de la ciudad.

— Esto es algo grande ¿no Chris? —

— Dímelo a mí, el Fiscal se está volviendo loco para poder entender todo esto — Y el hombre prosiguió — La que se especula es que es una especie de masacre entre pandillas, y en la central se está hablando de unos nuevos criminales en New Townsville, y quienes quiera que sean, estamos hablando de una especie de organización paramilitar — El comisionado hizo una pausa para dar un sorbo a su botella, mientras el hombre de ojos rojos analizaba todo en su mente.

— Y al parecer, tienen entrenamiento, conocimiento y equipamiento para hacer volar a media ciudad — Al parecer el Comisionado había terminado de hablar.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieren? — cuestiono Brick, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

— Eso, es lo que está volviendo loco al fiscal, no sabemos ni quiénes son ni que es lo que quieren… dejan un desastre, evidencia suficiente, pero nada que nos pueda llevar a averiguar quién hace todo esto, ninguna huella —

— Lo que puedo intuir, es que esta nueva banda u organización, quiere quitar del camino a cualquier tipo de competencia, tener trayecto libre, y una vez que lo hayan logrado exigirán lo que quieren – Brick especulo en seguida, tratando de darle forma a los hechos.

— O, puede haber otra opción — El pelirrojo sintió fastidio, pues Walker tenía la mala costumbre de darle largas al asunto.

— Podría tratarse de justicieros que atacan a diferentes familias criminales… y no a tu "estilo", es más un estilo suicida — Brick cambio ahora su semblante por uno confuso.

— ¿De qué mierda hablas? — El tono del hombre fue algo molesto ante lo dicho por el comisionado.

— Pues, las PowerPuff Girls y tu daban palizas a los criminales y la ciudad festejaba como si ganara la serie mundial, pero estos tipos, dejan las calles sangrientas, y hacen que todos lo piensen dos veces sobre este asunto de ser héroe — Brick comenzó a sentir molestia, al sentir que lo relacionaban a él con este tipo de cosas, como si el inspirara violencia solamente, como si sus acciones de hace tres años no hubieran valido algo.

— ¿Y qué es lo que crees tú? — Pregunto incómodo y molesto el pelirrojo, queriendo saber si el comisionado opinaba lo mismo.

— Bueno, la policía está dividida, algunos los quieren fuera de las calles, otros creen que nos están facilitando mucho el trabajo — El comisionado termino su cerveza, mientras Brick aun lo observaba esperando su respuesta.

— Pero en mi opinión, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien inocente se cruce en la línea de fuego —

— Bueno… creo que todos sabíamos que los imitadores no se harían esperar — Brick aún se sentía molesto, mencionando lo anterior con tono acido.

— Y créeme, no son los primeros, son los más recientes… Los llamamos "Los adoradores del diablo" —

— ¿Diablo? — Ahora la molestia del pelirrojo era mayor.

— Tus ojos rojos tienen la culpa de eso… Locos inspirados por ti, la mayoría solo son idiotas inútiles, pero esta organización es otra cosa, en todos mis años en la policía jamás vi algo como ellos — Al parecer el comisionado había terminado con todos los hechos que Brick quería y necesitaba saber.

— Bueno, me imagino que has estado detrás de este caso ¿no? —

— La verdad de las cosas no, como te repito, estas han sido semanas muy pesadas para mí — Respondió el hombre mayor, con un tono muy cansino, haciendo notar que era verídico lo que le comento.

— ¿Entonces no tienes pensado tomar cartas en el asunto? — Brick no podía sentirse más molesto que en estos momentos, ¿acaso Walker había perdido el camino durante su ausencia?

— No puedo, la fiscalía y los federales se están encargando de esto directamente, al parecer el fiscal Johnson quiere quedarse con el mérito de cualquier arresto que este caso le proporcione… además yo tengo las manos llenas con otros asuntos, mañana la Alcaldesa Bello necesita de mi asesoría, algo relacionado con alguien que trae innovaciones tecnológicas, y en tres días será el aniversario de la ciudad, será un evento muy importante y como comisionado tengo que ver por la seguridad del evento — El comisionado demostraba muy poco interés acerca de esto, algo que a Brick le hacía sentir decepción.

— Veo que muchas cosas cambian en tres años… —

— Pero… — El comisionado lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera hablando —, eso no quiere decir que alguien con habilidades especiales pueda investigar por su cuenta, mientras la policía este muy ocupada por otros asuntos, él quizá pueda encargarse de este caso — Ahora el semblante de Brick cambio por uno diferente, algo perplejo, pero de manera positiva, y vio una sonrisa de complicidad en el Comisionado, quizá dudo muy rápido y juzgo el doble.

— Quizá haya alguien — Brick le siguió el juego con una mirada cómplice — Se hace de noche, tengo que irme, la acción empieza a esta hora —

Brick termino su cerveza y se dispuso a comenzar con su deber, levantándose de la barra, empezaría los interrogatorios en las calles, para ver quien sabía algo y poder encontrar a esos criminales.

— Oye — El comisionado llamo su atención antes de que saliera del bar — Ten cuidado, no llames tanto la atención, al fiscal no le agradan mucho los justicieros, es una de las razones por las cuales está interesado en este caso… y si te ve a ti metido en esto, créeme que no le gustara —

— No sería el primero al que no le agrado — Brick hablo y sonrió con sarcasmo ante la advertencia del comisionado, para después salir del bar, preparado para un nuevo caso y un nuevo trabajo.

El comisionado se quedó observando la puerta del bar, por la que unos momentos antes el pelirrojo salió, esperando que el hijo prodigo que volvió a casa, pueda traer una vez más el orden y la paz a una ciudad que de nuevo esta bajo riesgo.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Bueno chicos por fin, jeje termine este capítulo, espero que les guste, lamento la tardanza pero de verdad que la cabeza me da vueltas mientras trato de crear pieza por pieza esta nueva trama pero al fin estoy avanzando.

 ****La curiosidad por ver al villano(s) se te hará enorme con el transcurso de los capítulos jeje, espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste y me lo hagas saber, que estés muy bien, cuídate y saludos.

 ** _Domina Mortem_** El jalón de oreja si sirvió (espero) jeje. Procure mucho el tratar de corregir mi gramática respecto a las comas, y sobre todo la acentuación en los verbos en pasado, pero si encuentras algún "horrorcito" perdido por ahí, por favor tenme piedad :3 jeje.

Ahora, con respecto a los guiones largos; ni yo me había dado cuenta que usaba el guion mediano, así que esta vez sí lo corregí tal cual debe de ser.

Y respecto al capítulo: es verdad, Brick aún tiene mucho que aprender, el aun no comprende la naturaleza humana, sin saber que él no es tan distinto a ellos, por eso Blossom se puso en su contra, pero lo que no sabe mi sexy, sensual y bella pelirroja, es que ella también pasara una prueba muy dura, pues tendrá mucho más protagonismo en esta temporada.

Todas las cosas que están pasando en la ciudad respecto a los criminales asesinados son un misterio, y ahora ese es el nuevo reto de nuestro Anti–Héroe, descubrir lo que pasa y quien o quienes son la nueva amenaza.

Bueno espero que este capítulo te guste y me lo hagas saber pronto en tu Review, y disculpa la tardanza, pero como sabes, trato de darle una trama muy bien estructurada a todo jeje, así que cuídate mucho saludos, que estés bien y nos leemos después.

 ** _soy yo no tu_** Nena, me encanta que mi historia te cause todas esas sensaciones, me agrada porque eso me dice que sabes comprender y sentir lo que lees, la verdad eso es algo tan lindo, saber que logro transmitir lo que escribo.

Sip, Bloss y Brick están pasando un momento muy duro, tanto el cómo ella están confundidos, pues no solo comienzan a tener diferencias en sus ideales, si no que ellos mismo comenzaran a dudar de sus decisiones, y ahora con todo lo que está pasando en la ciudad, ambos tendrán que ser fuertes tanto física como mentalmente para poder enfrentar la amenaza que viene.

Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste y me lo hagas saber pequeña, que estés bien cuídate y saludos, nos leemos luego.

 ** _sombra02_** Así es, esta respuesta que Brick busca es más compleja de lo que él creía, pues no solo se trata de salvar vidas, si no de encontrar tu motivo para hacerlo, para no hacerlo solo por satisfacción propia si no por un bien común. Que estés bien hermano si te gusta el nuevo capítulo házmelo saber en tu Review, cuídate saludos y nos leemos después.

 ** _Seiryu.001_** ¡amigo mío! Qué bueno es leerte de nuevo, me alegra y te agradezco que estés de vuelta para seguirme en este nuevo proyecto, que por tu comentario veo que te agrada esta nueva trama. Si, a mí me gusta cuando los personajes y la trama tienen sentido, pues se disfruta mas y se siente más cuando es así, y de hecho esa es una de las razones por la cual estoy tardando jeje, porque quiero regalarles a ustedes mis lectores algo nuevo e interesantes de leer.

Ahora respecto a "mi Brick", jeje pues la verdad tomo partes de muchos supera héroes y personajes para crear una amalgama de lo mejor de cada uno, pero no revelare mucho de quienes, aunque la mayoría de mis lectores tendrán sus suposiciones, así que se los dejo a la imaginación. Y respecto a tus fics, bueno viejo, disculpa que no los haya podido leer aun, pero como repito, la Universidad, los deberes y problemas personales, el desarrollo de esta trama y la falta de internet en casa, no me han permitido leer tus escritos, lo siento bro, ero te aseguro y prometo que los leeré apenas tenga la facilidad de hacerlo, es una promesa.

Cuídate mucho hermano, que estés bien, espero que este capítulo te agrade y que me lo hagas saber en tu comentario, saludos y nos leemos después.

 ** _Yami_** jeje, pues dudo que mis actualizaciones sean así de veloces jeje, pero gracias, y que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, espero que este también te guste, ya verás cómo las cosas entre los rojitos se va desarrollando, ¿y el villano?, buenooooo jeje eso lo dejaremos en un misterio, jeje que estés bien cuídate mucho y hazme saber en tu Review si te gusto este nuevo capítulo, nos leemos después.

Bueno amigos, esto sería todo por hoy, espero les guste este nuevo proyecto y el desarrollo que lleva, les prometo traerles el siguiente capítulo los más rápido posible. Así que esto sería todo de mi parte chicos, cuídense muchos, que estén bien, nos leemos luego, dejen sus Reviews que es ¡gratis! Y recuerden…

 _"Pórtense mal, pero hagan el bien"_


	5. La Reunión

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno.**

 **N/A:** ¡Whats up Guys!, sigamos con esto, pronto entraremos a los momentos más interesantes de la trama. La acción, el misterio, nuevas alianzas y sobre todo lo que más esperan algunos, y eso es la relación entre los rojitos, pero no desesperen, todo a su tiempo, así que, por el momento empecemos con el capítulo 4.

-Chapter 4: La reunión.

.

.

.

La ciudad resplandecía, las luces de los edificios, calles y automóviles transitando brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche. Eran ya pasada la media noche, y los barrios más bajos de la ciudad comenzaban a tomar un aspecto poco seguro, alertando a los habitantes tener cuidado.

En una calle desolada y oscura, donde casi nadie pasaba a esa hora, cuatro sujetos y un auto se encontraban ahí, mientras uno de ellos les enseñaba el interior de la cajuela a los tres restantes.

— Hay de doble cañón y de un solo cartucho, yuxtapuestas, superpuestas y una clásica de acción de bombeo — Un hombre de baja estatura de piel verde les presentaba a los otros cuatro tipos unas escopetas viejas, tratando de vendérselas.

— Les garantizo que todas son superiores a cualquier otra que haya en el mercado.

— Ninguna es semiautomática — Uno de los sujetos no estaba conforme, y sus compañeros lo secundaba con sus rostros.

— ¿Y para que necesitan semis unos tipos rudos como ustedes? — El hombre verde hablo con una pizca de burla en su voz, además de que estaba empeñado en venderles las armas.

— Oye, este ejército está matando hombres por docenas Artur, si no son semis no hay trato — Sentencio el sujeto, y en su voz había una pizca de nerviosísimo inconfundible.

— Ey, ya antes te he visto disparar, ninguna semi te hará tener buena puntería, llévate estas, dispara y extiende tu alcance, y agradéceme luego porque buen tirador, no eres — Arthur uso la vieja técnica de negociación del "Tómalo o déjalo".

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! — Al sujeto no le gusto el comentario de Arthur, pues su voz se tornó amenazante, pero antes de que cualquier cosa sucediera, un tubo delgado de cañería golpeo en la cabeza al hombre que amenazo a Arthur, para después caer inconsciente. Los otros dos sujetos y el enano verde vieron como cayó al suelo.

— ¡Ho Mierda! — Arthur sintió un escalofrió al ver la escena y al imaginar de quien se trataba, y enseguida trato de tomar una de las armas de su cajuela, pero Brick aterrizo encima del vehículo, provocando así que el maletero se cerrara y las manos de Arthur quedaron atoradas, provocando un fuerte alarido de dolor en él.

El pelirrojo dio un salto del auto al suelo, y le dio una patada lo suficientemente fuerte a uno de los otros dos tipos, el cual cayo instantáneamente inconsciente. El otro trato de huir, pero antes de que se alejara, Brick tomo el mismo tubo que utilizo antes y lo lanzo hacia el hombre que huía, dándole en la cabeza y dejándolo fuera de combate también.

Mientras esto ocurría, Arthur subió al auto intentando huir, pero mientras trataba de encender el auto, Brick rompió el cristal con su puño, después lo tomo de su chaqueta sacándolo por la ventana, para después colocarlo contra el auto con su característica brusquedad.

— ¡Mierda! — Mascullo el tipo —, Lindo Look — Arthur se burló de Brick en señal de nerviosismo, al ver como el muchacho tenía el cabello más largo de lo habitual y de que no se había afeitado en un par de días.

El pelirrojo dejo pasar ese comentario tan irritante, y lo miro con seriedad para comenzar con su interrogatorio.

— A los rusos, los masacraron por completo anoche — Comenzó el oji-rojo.

— Uy que pena, porque a mí ya se me acabo toda la cuota de compasión.

— Se habla de un ejército en la ciudad, con armas que tienen poder militar, y gran volumen de tiro… ¿Quién los provee y financia Arthur? — Cuestiono el pelirrojo aun con una mirada amenazante.

— ¿Crees que yo lo sé?, mierda de ese tipo está muy por encima de mi nivel de paga — En cuanto termino de decir eso, Brick tomo una de sus manos heridas por la cajuela del auto, y aplico un pequeño candado a su muñeca doblándola y apretándola con fuerza.

— ¡Ha!, ¡Diablos!... viejo, es la verdad… lo que está en mi maletero no mataría ni a una codorniz… — Brick volvió a estrujar su muñeca, y esta vez hizo que se girara para aplicarle la misma llave por la espalda.

— ¡Ha! ¡Oye, de acuerdo!... escucha… Si se dé algo, algo acerca de tecnología prohibida, tiene que ver con Morebucks y Ace — Al escuchar esos nombres Brick se sintió furico y volvió a castigar la extremidad de Arthur, y la torció más.

— Ellos, ya no están… — La voz del pelirrojo dejo notar su ira al volver a saber de esos dos.

— ¡Ha!... Sí, pero después de que te encargaste de ambos ¿Qué creías que pasaría?, cada banda de mierda en la ciudad está tratando de apoderarse de lo que dejaron ambos — Brick comprendía, y él sabía que algo así ocurriría, pero nunca lo preocupo ya que sabía que la ciudad estaba más segura y resguardada, pero los hechos de las últimas semanas indicaban algo más grande.

— Háblame de esa tecnología Arthur.

— No sé mucho, pero, muchas de las armas que utilizaron para acabar con todas esas bandas pertenecían a Ace y a Princesa… lo sé porque las vi una vez y conozco el calibre y el tipo de armas que eran, y porque yo fui a una de las bodegas donde guardaban esa tecnología, para ver si podía recuperar algo y venderlas, pero el lugar estaba hecho pedazos, como si lo hubieran destruido desde adentro.

— ¿Dónde hay otra de esas bodegas? — Brick volvió a estrujar la muñeca de Arthur.

— ¡Hay! ¡Mierda!... En una bodega, en el distrito Meatpacking, en la calle trece y algo… te juro que te estoy diciendo todo lo que se… — Brick observo unos instantes al hombrecito verde, como evaluando si le decía la verdad, pero después pensó, Arthur no era tan estúpido como para mentirle y exponerse a que le diera una paliza, era demasiado cobarde como para arriesgarse a eso. Así que el pelirrojo le dio una torsión más a su muñeca provocando un último alarido de dolor y lo soltó al fin.

Brick se acercó al auto de Arthur y le quito las llaves, mientras el tipo verde se sostenía su muñeca.

— Por favor viejo, te di lo que querías, tengo la mano jodida y ahora tengo que remplazar todo este vidrio — señalando la ventana rota de la puerta del auto.

— ¿Podrías dejarme ir hermano?, vamos Brick, apenas salí de prisión hace unos meses y estoy en libertad condicional — Brick comenzó a sonreír con algo de burla — No quiero volver a la cárcel, por favor, extrañe New Townsville —

— Si, pero a ti no te extraño — Y al decir eso Brick lanzo las llaves del auto lo más lejos que pudo.

— Bien, ¿sabes qué?, actúa de esa forma, no importa, porque ambos sabemos que volveré a salir al final del mes y… — Pero antes de que Arthur siguiera con su amenaza, Brick lo golpeo en la cara, dejándolo fuera de sí.

— Es verdad, y yo te estaré esperando para entonces.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de un edificio, una chica pelirroja trabajaba en un escritorio, calificando exámenes y trabajos de sus alumnos.

Blossom estaba cansada, aunque ella es buena en su trabajo de maestra, eso no quitaba las noches de desvelo que tenía que pasar, realizando actividades nuevas, estudiando los temas que necesite, preparando su clase y el método de enseñanza que le sería útil para la siguiente clase, o calificando tareas, como hacía en esos momentos.

La mujer de ojos rosas tomo una taza con café a un lado de su escritorio, bebió un poco para poder mantenerse aun despierta, estiro sus brazos y dio un largo suspiro.

Ella se levantó de su asiento y camino un poco, necesitaba un respiro de sus obligaciones, por fortuna para ella el día siguiente era sábado y no tendría que ir a trabajar, pero ella siempre cumplía con sus responsabilidades primero.

La chica vio en uno de sus muebles, más precisamente un librero, una foto, la chica no pudo evitar caminar directo a ella, la tomo entre sus manos y la observo. En ella estaba el Profesor, y alrededor de él estaban ella y sus dos hermanas, y al instante la chica no pudo evitar reír, pues era una foto que retrataba exactamente lo hermosos que fueron esos tiempos. En la foto se podía ver al Profesor sonriendo abiertamente, él estaba feliz, al lado izquierdo se encontraba Buttercup, con su vestido verde, mientras colgaba del brazo del Profesor y hacia gestos con su cara, como sacar la lengua, muy típico de Buttercup, al lado derecho de la foto estaba Bubbles, ella se sujetaba con amor al brazo derecho del Profesor Utonio, y entre sus manos tenía a su juguete preferido, Pulppy,

Y por último estaba ella, en la parte superior de la foto, recargada en la cabeza del profesor, sonriendo con alegría… eso le hizo pensar en cuanto tiempo había pasado ya, esa foto fue tomada apenas unos días después de haber nacido ella y sus hermanas, en esa época solo había alegría y sonrisas.

Los retos de cada día siempre los superaba junto a sus hermanas, todo era más fácil así, se tenían unas a otras y ellas tenían al profesor, la vida era hermosa… Pero ahora, ahora era solo ella, el profesor y Ken, claro que no estaba sola, pero había momentos en que lo sentía…. Solo había una persona con la cual ella no se sentía así, pero esa persona en estos momentos no recordaba que ella existía, la única persona con la que ella se sentía completa y bien, no la ha visto en un año.

Brick le proporcionaba cierta calidez de hogar que ella extrañaba, y eso le hizo recordar el por qué. Ella y sus hermanas tenían un propósito que las mantenía unidas, que era el de proteger la ciudad, ser heroínas, y ese propósito ella lo abandono cuando fallecieron, y esa era la sensación de bien estar que tenía con ellas siendo las PowerPuff Girls.

Entonces Blossom analizo todo y comprendió que al ignorar su deber para el que fue creada se sentiría así, estaría traicionándolas y faltando el respeto a la memoria de sus hermanas al olvidarse de su propósito, ayudar a los demás, hacer el bien.

Eso la hizo reaccionar, y tomar una decisión, pero le aterraba esta decisión, pues aun temía por la vida de sus seres queridos, y al hacer lo que se proponía podía poner en riesgo a su padre y a su hermano, pero si no lo hacía no estaría en paz, así que con decisión saco su teléfono celular de su bolso, y marco un número.

— ¿Hola?, ¿Robin?, dile a la alcaldesa que me presentare mañana, iré como asesora científica… no, no, no, no estoy aceptando el puesto, solo estaré mañana para no defraudarla… lo sé, lo sé, ¿a medio día?... de acurdo estaré ahí mañana, descansa tú también — Y la chica colgó, y aun con algo de duda en su mente, ella ya actuó, no sería la misma heroína de antes, pero apoyaría a la ciudad como ella pudiera, como una persona normal… normal… que palabra más irónica en ese momento.

En esos momentos, lejos de ahí, Brick había llegado a la bodega que Arthur le dijo, pero hubo algo extraño en cuanto llego, la puerta del lugar estaba abierta, pero parecía forzada, esto alerto a Brick haciendo que estuviera alerta.

El pelirrojo entro al lugar con cautela, y agudizo sus cinco sentidos esperando percibir algo. La bodega en si era una expendedora de carnes frías, alrededor había cajas, carne en hieleras, y reses colgadas en ganchos, no había señales de nada, pero entonces Brick miro algo interesante, había una puerta abierta que llevaba a una habitación, así que Brick se dirigió ahí.

Entro, pero no había nada sospechoso, siguió caminando hasta que encontró un interruptor de luz, y cuando lo encendió pudo observar lo que había pasado en el lugar. Había cientos de cajas de madera, muchas donde alguna vez hubo municiones, y maletines donde se encontraban armas, y armas enormes, pero no era lo único que noto, también vio cómo el lugar estaba maltratado, como si se hubiera llevado a cabo un enfrentamiento en el lugar, ya que había agujeros de bala y casquillos por todo el suelo.

Brick se acercó a inspeccionar, vio que en los muros había daños, después fue hacia los estuches donde las armas se guardaban, pudo reconocer armas enormes, ametralladoras, rifles de largo alcance y enormes armas que jamás había visto, algo que preocupo al pelirrojo.

Pero de repente escucho algo, ¿un latido?, si era un latido, pero muy leve, demasiado como para haber sido escuchado en un principio, así que Brick se dirigió a donde lo escuchaba. Llego a un pasillo donde había carnes colgadas en ganchos, siguió el latido, y entonces el pelirrojo noto algo que le erizo la piel.

Encontró que había varios hombres asiáticos se encontraban colgados de ganchos, así es, ganchos para carnes, y algunos en el suelo, y todos estaban muertos. Eran los Yakuza, la mafia japonesa, esta escena fue sorpresiva para Brick, pero aun así reviso uno a uno los cuerpos, tratando de encontrar de donde venia el latido que escucho momentos antes.

Observo los cuerpos con su visión de rayos X, y noto de qué forma tan inusual fueron asesinados los hombres, pues no tenían heridas de bala o de otro tipo, solo tenían cientos de agujeros diminutos en sus cuerpos, como si cientos agujas los hubieran atravesado y por donde emanaba la sangre, y por dentro vio que sus órganos habían sido despedazados, en la mayoría era el corazón, lo cual les provocó la muerte a muchos.

Brick no comprendió esto, pues parecía como si les hubieran aplastado los órganos por dentro, y no tenían ninguna herida que indicara de qué manera ocurrió, así que Brick siguió buscando de donde venia ese latido, hasta que por fin lo hayo. Uno de los hombres estaba escondido entre unas cajas, el al parecer se había podido ocultar, pero estaba herido de su pecho, en él había una enorme herida de bala.

— Oye, tranquilo voy a ayudarte — Brick trato de levantarlo, pero para su sorpresa el hombre no estaba solo herido de bala, estaba casi destrozado a la mitad de su torso y si lo levantaba corría el riesgo de que se desangrara más.

— Siem… Siempre supe, que… que el demonio… vendría por mi… pero no creí que yo… seguiría vivo — El hombre al ver a Brick se sintió más asustado, y hablaba con mucha dificultad, se desangraba demasiado.

— Iré a buscar ayuda.

— ¡No! — Pero el hombre lo detuvo antes de que el pelirrojo se fuera.

Brick lo miro y entendió, alrededor había un charco de sangre enorme, el sujeto se había estado desangrando por horas, el hombre sabía que moría, no había nada que hacer por él.

— Dime quien hizo esto — Brick quiso conseguir información antes de que el hombre muriera.

— Nadie, se… se escapa de esto… nadie puede, huir — El hombre comenzaba a toser sangre.

— Dime, dime quienes son — Brick necesitaba que el sujeto le dijera algo antes de morir, pues, aunque él quería no podía ayudarlo.

— Nadie… detendrá lo que viene… nadie… — El hombre comenzó a desfallecer — nadie… escapa de… de… él… — Y finalmente el hombre murió, su corazón dejo de latir, y dejo en el pelirrojo una gran duda, el hombre había mencionado "él", ¿acaso un solo hombre hizo todo esto?, eso era imposible, pero, ¿de cuando acá algo es imposible en esta ciudad?

Brick ahora estaba más intrigado y preocupado, si en realidad un solo hombre podía hacer todo esto él solo, entonces ¿a qué se estaba enfrentando ahora?, y, sobre todo, a que se refería el hombre acerca de que "nadie detendrá ni podrá huira de lo que viene".

Ahora las cosas se veían aun peor, y Brick necesitaba encontrar la menara de resolver todo este misterio antes de que inocentes salgan heridos.

A la mañana siguiente:

Ya casi era medio día, y un taxi se aparcaba frente al ayuntamiento, y del vehículo salió una mujer vestida formalmente para la ocasión.

Blossom pago al chofer del taxi, y camino directo al lugar, la habían citado a esa hora y ahí estaba ella, puntual como siempre lo fue, y enseguida se encamino al interior del lugar. En la entrada del lugar la esperaba su amiga de cabellera castaña, igualmente vestida para la ocasión.

— ¡Que tal Robin! — saludo la chica — ¿Estoy aun a tiempo?

— Por supuesto que si amiga, estas puntual, y te agradezco que hayas aceptado esto, me alegra tanto que lo hayas pensado bien — La chica abrazo con mucho cariño a Blossom.

— No podía defraudar a la alcaldesa después de tanto que le debo, es lo menos que yo debía hacer.

— Para nada amiga, la señorita Bello siempre te ha apreciado demasiado, por eso quiere que seas parte de esto, porque ella sabe que tienes el potencial suficiente.

— Quizá sea verdad, anoche estuve reflexionando y, pues, no puedo ocultarme para siempre, yo y mis hermanas fuimos creadas con un propósito, y tratare de seguir con el de la manera que yo pueda.

— Me alegra que pienses así Blossom… es hora de que entremos, la alcaldesa nos está esperando arriba — Dicho eso, las dos se dirigieron al interior del enorme edificio.

— ¡Ho!, espera aquí un momento amiga, olvide en la recepción unos documentos que la alcaldesa me pidió.

— No te preocupes Robin, aquí te espero — La castaña se fue en dirección a la entrada, mientras Blossom esperaba al pie de unas escaleras.

— Pasa el tiempo, y aun sigues linda — La chica reconoció esa voz y se dio vuelta en cuanto la escucho.

Cuando se dio vuelta, encontró a un hombre de cabellera naranja, con unas gafas negras medianas, vestido con un pantalón de vestir y saco de color arena, y una camisa color negra, y zapatos negros.

— ¿Dexter?, ¡Hola! ¿pero qué haces tú aquí? — La chica se sorprendió al ver a su viejo amigo de la universidad en la ciudad, y entonces de manera amistosa fue abrazada por él.

— Visitando la ciudad, además de unos asuntos científicos, estoy en un laboratorio que trabaja para una empresa importante aquí.

— Es bueno saber que estas ya en un buen camino — menciono con sinceridad la chica — ¿y porque estas en el ayuntamiento? — Cuestiono ella.

— Un asunto importante, no me informaron mucho, ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

— Bueno, la alcaldesa me necesita y con tanto que le debo pues era imperativo que yo viniera — Blossom no dio tantos detalles acerca lo que hacía ahí, en parte por la confidencialidad del asunto, y parte porque también Dexter no revelo mucho, haciéndola creer que quizá el chico guardaba cierta formalidad acerca de la discreción de asuntos personales y de los demás.

— Entiendo, es bueno que haya buenas personas de tu lado, y amm por cierto… ¿cómo va todo con Brick? — Dexter se sintió nervioso ante su pregunta.

— Ho bueno, amm pues, bien… creo, en realidad ambos, pues, nos dimos un tiempo — A la chica le costó algo de trabajo decir eso, púes no se esperó hablar de eso en esos momentos.

— ¡Wow!, amm yo, en verdad lo siento mucho Blossom yo, no quise hacerte sentir mal — El peli-naranja se disculpó en seguida, algo apenado ante la situación.

— ¡No, no!, no te preocupes, la verdad no es nada grave — Aunque en su mente la chica sabe que eso no era verdad, quería mostrarse fuerte.

— Si es así, espero que todo se arregle entre ustedes.

— También yo — susurro la chica en voz baja para sí misma.

— ¿Como?

— ¡Digo que!… que me legra mucho verte de nuevo Dex, ¿dónde has estado? — La chica cambio de tema, tratando de quitarse del pensamiento a cierto pelirrojo.

— Bueno, mi pasantía en Europa me dejo muy buenas recomendaciones, rápidamente fui contratado por un laboratorio en mi cuidad, y ahora la mayor parte de mi tiempo me la paso trabajando… son muy, amm "visionarios" en esta empresa y nos tienen trabajando mucho.

— ¿Qué hay de tu familia? ¿Ellos te acompañan en la ciudad? — Pregunto muy interesada la chica.

— Si, a donde quiera que estoy, ellos me acompañan — Dexter hablaba como mucha tranquilidad ahora, relajado y en voz tenue.

— Eso me agrada Dex, me gustaría conocer a tu padre y a tu hermana un día de estos días.

— Si, a mí también me gustaría… — Luego de eso, Dexter hizo una pausa para después mirara en su muñeca un reloj.

— Amm bueno Blossom, tengo que irme, me esperan, fue muy agradable y grato volverte a ver, espero que podamos ir a comer algo un día de estos.

— Por supuesto, fue bueno verte Dexter que estés bien — Ambos se despidieron con un abrazo, y después Dexter comenzó a caminar en otra dirección, quedando la pelirroja sola de nuevo.

— ¡Ya regresé! — Exclamo Robin detrás de ella — Lamento tanto el retraso amiga, la recepcionista había llevado a la bodega de cosas perdidas los archivos y tuve que buscarlos — Decía la castaña, sosteniendo al menos una docena de carpetas en sus brazos.

— No te preocupes Robin, déjame ayudarte — La pelirroja ayudo a su amiga, y tomo la mitad de los archivos en sus brazos.

— Gracias, ahora subamos Bloss, se nos hace tarde — Acto seguida ambas féminas comenzaron a subir las escaleras en dirección a donde la alcaldesa los esperaba.

En una habitación grande, donde había una mesa rectangular de madera con al menos sillas (cuatro de cada lado y una en cada extremo), la alcaldesa observaba unos documentos y fotos de crímenes, y en su semblante de la mujer se podía percibir perplejidad y algo de horror.

— ¿Esto fue lo que quedo de los rusos Comisionado? — La pregunta de la mujer fue con un tono de incredulidad, dirigida a un hombre a su lado, vestido de pantalón, zapatos, camisa, corbata.

— Así es, fue un tiroteo muy preciso, no quedo nada — Respondió el hombre.

— Esta más que claro que quienes hayan hecho esto, no les agradan los criminales… Aun así, el modo en que operan es muy peligroso, con riesgo de bajas civiles.

— Es verdad, pero no ha sido posible encontrar respuestas o alguna pista que nos guie a ellos… además de que el FBI y el fiscal se están encargando de esto, y no le permiten al departamento de policía involucrarse — El comisionado hablaba con pesar, pues él estaba demasiado preocupado por los hechos.

— Lo sé, resolver este caso el mismo sería un buen golpe para su reelección, le sería demasiado conveniente —En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

— Adelante — Y en seguida Blossom y Robin aparecieron.

— Con permiso alcaldesa, lamento tanto llegar tarde — Se disculpó Robin.

— Adelante Robin, aún están a tiempo — ambas chicas entraron en dirección de la oficina.

— Blossom, me alegra que hayas aceptado, no hubiera pensado en nadie mejor para esto, es una alegría tenerte aquí.

— No tiene que agradecer alcaldesa, estoy en deuda con usted de muchas formas, es lo menos que podía hacer, mi conciencia me lo dictaba.

— Señorita Utonio, es un placer verla de nuevo — El Comisionado se acercó y le extendió la mano a la pelirroja para saludarla.

— Comisionado, un gusto verlo también — La chica saludo con formalidad y firmeza al hombre tomando su mano.

— Señorita Utonio, supongo que Robin ya le informo él porque de este asunto.

— Así es alcaldesa, estoy informada, y estoy completamente dispuesta a dar asesoría, aunque no sea mi campo especifico, pero cuente conmigo.

— Me complace escuchar eso.

— Es casi la hora — Menciono la señorita Bello — Robin, ¿podrías ver si ya están aquí por favor? — Pidió la mujer a la castaña.

— Por su puesto alcaldesa, enseguida vuelvo — Robin salió por la puerta, seguido de la petición de la alcaldesa.

— Bueno, al parecer el fiscal Johnson se ha retrasado, así que tendremos que comenzar sin el — Dicho eso, los tres tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa, la alcaldesa en una de las sillas del extremo y Blossom y el comisionado Walker a un lado de ella.

— Ya llegaron alcaldesa — Robin apareció en la puerta.

— Que pasen Robin, es hora de que comience la Reunión — Menciono la alcaldesa.

— Por aquí caballeros — detrás de la chica entraron dos hombres, un hombre de traje de edad mayor y alguien que Blossom no espero ver.

— Buenas tardes alcaldesa, comisionado, señoritas, mi nombre es Darren Exsses, dueño de la compañía Exsses, y él, es el científico a cargo de las creaciones increíbles que hoy venimos a presentarles, Dexter. — La voz del hombre sonó orgullosa y algo prepotente.

Al escuchar todo, Blossom no pudo procesar la información rápidamente, pues se sorprendió de que el mismo científico joven que llegaría era Dexter, y el hombre que lo contrato era dueño de la empresa que una vez rechazo a su padre con sus inventos, la chica tenía un duelo moral interno en esos momentos.

— Muy buenas tardes, alcaldesa, comisionado buenas tardes, señorita Utonio — También en los ojos de Dexter expresaban sorpresa al ver a Blossom ahí, nunca imagino que ella seria la asesora científica.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** I´m here guys, ¡I so exaiting! Because today I bring you de chapter four…

.

.

.

.

Ok, ok lo lamento, jeje los deje con cara de "¿what?" ¿verdad? Jeje, lo lamento amigos, pero aquí estoy de vuelta para traerles el cuarto capítulo, esperando que sea lo suficientemente bueno y que a ustedes les vaya gustando poco a poco esta nueva trama, jeje como podrán ver alguien ha aparecido en este capítulo, jeje, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo amigos.

 ** _sombra02_** Es uno de los pesos de convertirte en un símbolo, puedes inspirar a muchos para hacer el bien, pero algunos malinterpretaran tus acciones, cometiendo atrocidades en tu nombre, por cierto, que esa película de Batman es una de mis favoritas. Espero que este capítulo te guste también y me lo hagas saber en tu comentario Bro, cuídate mucho, saludos y que estés muy bien.

 ** _Seiryu.001_** Así es viejo, yo pienso que Batman es uno de los mejores héroes de DC, pero como te repito, trato de hacer una amalgama de los mejores héroes a mi parecer. Espero que este capítulo también te gustes, házmelo saber en tu comentario, cuídate y que estés bien.

 ****Espero que haya valido la pena la espera y que este capítulo te guste, saludos y cuídate.

 ** _Saviorfreedom_** Así es viejo, Brick ha regresado viejo y ahora empieza lo interesante, jeje ya pronto le daré su momento a los rojos, si te gusto házmelo saber en tu comentario, cuídate y saludos.

 ** _Domina Mortem_** ¡El maltrato a orejas funciona! Jeje XD

Fue interesante saber que eres de Juárez, jeje y más emocionante saber que eres mexicana como yo, jeje sin querer me salió eso.

Me tomé mucho tiempo para revisar este capítulo, logrando corregir muchos de los puntos anteriormente mencionados por ti, checando acentos, comas, ritmo, cambio de escenas, el uso de los guiones, y ahora pude corregir el dejar guiones al aire cuando no hay una narración después de un dialogo. Pero, aun así, si deje al aire algún error que debas remarcar, no te preocupes y házmelo saber, proporcionándome otro jaloncito de oreja necesario, jeje ;)

Ahora, jeje si este loco no ve que hay problemas ni se asoma a la ciudad, pero en realidad, la razón por la cual Brick no deseaba volver a una la ciudad, era por cierta pelirroja. Es cierto que ambos pelirrojos son orgullosos a morir, y como bien dices, eso los podría terminar de distanciar, pero ya veremos después la evolución de la relación entre ellos, y en este capítulo por fin se aclara la duda acerca de quien traía esas innovaciones, espero que me digas que te pareció.

Así es, el profesor está en un momento de su vida muy crucial, aun no revelare que pasa (o pasará) con él, pero él se encontrará con un reto final y que definirá muy bien su rol en esta trama, y si sé que mi Fic lleva un tono oscuro y melancólico, pero todo tiene un por qué.

Además, yo siento que tardo demasiado, pero ahora que lo pienso, a diferencia de muchos Fics que se quedan en pausa durante al menos más de seis meses, si creo que soy más veloz jeje, gracias por notarlo y llamarme responsable, y gracias por no amenazarme o chantajearme aun :p

Bueno, espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste y me lo hagas saber en tu Review, cuídate mucho y que estés bien, ¡Saludos!

 ** _Yami_** Aquí te traigo el nuevo capítulo! Jeje, espero que te guste y me lo hagas saber pronto, espera la actualización pronto, que estés bien y saludos.

 ** _BeautifulLieWorld_** ¡Hey! ¡Welcome to my crasy an freak Wolrd!

¡Bienvenida a este nuevo Fic! ¡Es bello encontrar y saber que tengo un nuevo seguidor!, esto feliz de que te hayas tomado el tiempo y la molestia de leer mi primer Fic "BRICK HIM" y que ahora te tomes las mismas molestias de leer este nuevo. Me alegra y te doy una grata bienvenida J

Ya llegué con la nueva actualización, y espero que te guste este capitulo, y aun me sigas a lo largo de este nuevo proyecto, gracias por seguirme y por leer mis Fics, si te gusta el capítulo házmelo saber en tu cometario, cuídate mucho y que estés bien.

Bueno chicos, eso sería todo por ahora, espero que les guste como va todo esto, tratare de volver a actualizar pronto amigos, cuídense mucho, que estén bien y recuerden siempre…

 _"Pórtense mal, pero hagan el bien"_


	6. God-Watch

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A:** Chicos, lamento la tardanza… sigamos con el capítulo 5…

-Chapter 5: God-Watch.

.

.

.

En una mesa, dos tazas eran llenadas con café sobre la barra de una cocina. Juntos, dos hombres de avanzada edad, uno sentado en la mesa y otro preparando café.

— ¿Dos o una de azúcar? — El hombre que servía las tazas preguntaba al otro si quería azúcar.

— Solo una Víctor, por favor — Pidió de manera atenta el Profesor.

El hombre camino de la barra a la mesa donde se encontraba el otro, con ambas tazas de café en la mano.

— ¿Es muy grave John? — Pregunto con seriedad y angustia Víctor, mientras el Profesor Utonio daba el primer sorbo a su taza.

— Sí... creo que es grave — El hombre se oyó derrotado, pero el sarcasmo en su forma de hablar revelaba que tampoco estaba triste o agobiado.

— ¿Es curable?

— Operación muy costosa… y peligrosa, un trasplante es muy difícil y complicado, primero encontrar a un donante compatible con mi sangre… no hay mucho que se le pueda hacer — El Profesor dio otro sorbo a su café.

— Pero John, con tantos avances en la tecnología y la medicina puede haber cientos de alternativas, no sé, algún tipo de tratamiento nuevo — Su viejo amigo quería alentarlo de no perder las esperanzas, tratando de sugerirle otras alternativas.

— Es posible Víctor, pero mírame, soy científico retirado y pensionado, con cincuenta y ocho años, casi sesenta, Blossom ya tiene un trabajo y se sostiene sola, y Ken esta por entrar a la Universidad y mi pensión es más que suficiente para sus gastos futuros… yo digo que no es necesario buscar una solución, creo que simplemente mi tiempo en esta vida está por culminar.

— John, es muy precipitado que pienses de esa forma, no te rindas así amigo — A Víctor le dolía escuchar a su compañero hablar así, de cierta manera tenía razón, pero se menospreciaba al creer que el ya no haría falta.

— Es el ciclo de la vida mi amigo, no hay nada que se le pueda hacer… lo Único que me preocupa es mis hijos cuando ya no este, Ken ha estado actuando raro, esta tan empeñado en parecerse a su hermana y Brick, que temo por su seguridad, no quiero que sufra como ellos… y Blossom, desde su distanciamiento con Brick la he notado diferente… no quisiera irme sin poder ver a ambos felices y a salvo — Y esa era la uncía pena que atormentaba al profesor, eran las razones por las cuales el aún no quería partir, no sin antes ver a sus hijos felices.

— Y ellos, ¿Ya lo saben? — Cuestiono el hombre.

— No…

— ¿Y cuándo tendrás pensado decirles?

— Cuando sea el momento apropiado — Esa fue la respuesta del hombre, mientras volvía a dar un sorbo a su taza. Un hombre que sentía el final de su camino cerca y que aún no podía partir hasta poder dejar todo arreglado.

.

.

.

.

En otro sitio de la ciudad:

— Muy buenas tardes, alcaldesa, comisionado buenas tardes, señorita Utonio — También en los ojos de Dexter expresaban sorpresa al ver a Blossom ahí, nunca imagino que ella seria la asesora científica.

— Buenas tardes caballeros, tomen asiento por favor — Pidió la alcaldesa formalmente, y enseguida los dos hombres que acababan de ingresar al salón se sentaron de un lado de la mesa, Robin, Blossom y el comisionado del otro lado y la alcaldesa en un extremo de la mesa rectangular con Robin a su lado.

— Todos dentro de esta sala estamos informados del motivo de esta reunión, desafortunadamente el Fiscal no nos acompaña aun, así que me temo que tendremos que comenzar sin el — Enseguida la señorita Bello dio comienzo a la reunión.

— Señor Exsses, puede comenzar — El hombre se puso de pie, y prendió un proyector, previamente colocado al fondo de la sala, para después apagar las luces y comenzar la presentación.

— Primero que nada, agradezco a la alcaldesa por permitirme presentarle las siguientes ideas, y a todos los presentes por asistir — después el hombre se preparó para hablar.

— Damas y caballeros, a continuación, les enseñare el futuro de la seguridad; Mi empresa ha logrado desarrollar con éxito, el primer sistema de vigilancia por circuito cerrado más avanzado que garantiza una total vigilancia a toda la ciudad, y reitero, total vigilancia, llamada; God-Watch — Enseguida a Blossom le pareció familiar eso.

— Este sistema es por completo lo más avanzado en vigilancia, además de las implementaciones de tecnología avanzada en armamento y equipamiento para la policía de la ciudad — Mientras el hombre hablaba con una voz muy "autosuficiente", diferentes imágenes de armas y equipos y uniformes nuevos se presentaban en la proyección, además del funcionamiento del sistema llamado God-Watch.

— Pero, quien en realidad les puede explicar más a detalle acerca de esta maravilla es el creador y diseñador de la mayoría de estos inventos, Dexter, ¿puedes continuar?

— Amm, por supuesto — Dexter con algo de "pena" se puso de pie y se dirigió al frente de los presentes, mientras Blossom lo analizaba y a la vez le dirigía una mirada de resentimiento, puesto que no solo trabajaba para la empresa que rechazo a su padre, si no que los inventos eran muy parecidos a los de su el Profesor, exceptuando las armas.

— Bueno, God-Watch no solo es para uso policiaco, mi idea principal era que fuera un sistema benéfico para toda la ciudad, una vez que logre estar línea las personas podrán descargar esta aplicación a sus dispositivos móviles, activando un software más eficiente y rápido, les facilitara la vida a todos, mejorando la calidad de vida de los habitantes en la ciudad, sus ventajas mejoraran el empleo de muchos, ayudara en servicios médicos, o cualquier tipo de servicio social. — Dexter con un poco más de confianza, ahora tenía un tono de voz confiado y lleno de orgullo hacia su trabajo.

— Además, como ya se dijo antes, es un sistema operativo de rastreo y localización, protegida por circuito cerrado y que además llevara la información necesaria a la base de datos del departamento de policía y si así lo requiere puede irrumpir en cualquier dispositivo de uso personal o de oficina para conseguir información, ya sean celulares, Tablets, Laptops, computadoras de escritorios o cualquier otro aparato móvil, nada escapa de este sistema.

— Perdón, pero ¿A caso a eso no se le llama, invasión a la privacidad y violación a los derechos civiles? — La pelirroja no pudo ocultar su desaprobación ante eso, y tampoco su disgusto.

— Amm, bueno si, pero… — Pero antes de que Dexter respondiera, alguien más lo hizo por él.

— Comprendo su preocupación y su interés señorita Utonio, pero créame, que con situaciones desesperadas como las que la ciudad pasa en estos momentos, la violación de los derechos civiles pasa a segundo plano y a ser menos importante — Darren Exsses, con un tono pedante le respondió a la pelirroja, mientras Dexter solo observaba la situación con seriedad.

Blossom decidió no decir más, y decidió seguir poniendo atención, con la intención de ver hasta donde llegaría todo esto. Mientras que la alcaldesa igual se mantenía atenta, al igual que el comisionado, y una Robin nerviosa por la tensión del momento.

— De acuerdo, como les decía, este sistema encontrara a cualquier criminal que haya sido captado por una cámara de seguridad o que haya estado en el rango de visión de cualquier cámara fotográfica, y a la vez mejorara la calidad de vida de muchas personas.

— Disculpen, ustedes mencionaron mejoras en armamento y equipo para la policía — El comisionado Walker por fin decidió intervenir.

— Bueno, yo intervine personalmente en eso, pues, aunque no era mi idea principal crear armamento, trate de que fuera un equipo confiable… son armas comunes, pero la diferencia es que son armas inteligentes, no disparan si no detectan amenaza y pueden ser operadas tanto manual mente como por control remoto, todo esto por un sistema de control bajo clave, una clave que solo yo sé.

— En pocas palabras, este equipo y armamento es lo último en defensa, algo que le será muy útil al departamento de policía en estos momentos — El tono de Darren Exsses era lleno de soberbia, un hecho que todos en la sala no paso por alto.

— Bastante útil, pero me temo que no para la policía de la ciudad — Entonces, repentinamente por la puerta del lugar apareció un hombre joven de traje, de cabello negro, pero con una mirada y sonrisa inquietantes.

— Lamento llegar tarde, estaba ocupado con el caso de estos últimos días.

— Fiscal Johnson, qué bueno que nos acompañe, espero que comprenda porque iniciamos la reunión sin usted — De la forma más oficial y formal la alcaldesa le dio la bienvenida al hombre.

— No se preocupe alcaldesa, al contrario, me agrada que hayan podido escuchar la propuesta de los caballeros aquí presentes, pues en parte, yo fui quien preparo esta reunión, yo mismo fui quien le pidió al señor Exsses el aceptar presentar todas estas maravillas

— Ahora comprendo mejor — fue lo que dijo la señorita Bello con una voz serena.

— Así es, los eventos de las últimas semanas han puesto a la ciudad en una situación que requiere de una atención especial, y estos caballeros nos traen la solución, con estas nuevas innovaciones la policía de New Townsville tendrá dientes y garras para combatir el crimen.

— Todo eso suena perfecto Fiscal, a pesar de que usted y el FBI no le han permitido al departamento de policía involucrarse en los eventos recientes — El comisionado volvió a intervenir, puntualizando algo que era evidente.

— Lamentablemente eso es verdad comisionado, pero sin ofender al heroico cuerpo de policía de la ciudad, esto está más haya de ustedes… Esta tecnología va a cambiarlo todo.

— Si me permiten — Blossom por fin decidió tomar el papel que desempeñaba en esa sala — Pero como asesora científica tengo que agregar que esta tecnología, supongo que no ha sido probada en el campo, así que, ¿cómo se puede asegurar que es segura y eficiente?

— Bueno, créeme que lo es, estos inventos tienen un sistema de seguridad inviolable, encriptados y bajo una clave especial, seguros de cualquier tipo de jaqueo — Dexter respondió a la duda de la chica, quien no cambiaba su mirada fría, algo que el chico de cabello naranja no espero.

— Como podrán ver, estos inventos son el futuro de la seguridad en la ciudad, un mejor escudo, y es a lo que mi empresa se enfoca, el bien de la humanidad y para eso contratamos a los mejores, entre ellos este muchacho maravilloso — El señor Exsses resaltaba y elogiaba a Dexter.

— Mi empresa siempre ha buscado el bien, sus tres fuentes de ingresos más importantes son enfocadas para el bien público; Electrónicos para el consumo del hogar, prótesis de nueva generación y aplicaciones militares.

— Aun así, sigo creyendo que estas innovaciones no son por completo confiables, a veces el incentivar más violencia con más y mejores armas puede causar más violencia — La pelirroja volvió a debatir.

— Concuerdo con la señorita Utonio, cualquier arma que se le dé a la policía o al ejército en algún momento termina en las calles, donde cualquier organización criminal puede comprarlas, sabe que es peligroso el mostrar ese tipo de armas ¿Qué impedirá que estas nuevas armas tecnológicas caigan en manos equivocadas? — El comisionado secundo a Blossom, mientras La alcaldesa se mantenía en silencio atenta a todo.

— Eso no pasaría nunca, mi empresa nunca permitiría algo como eso, la seguridad en el importe y transporte de productos de mi compañía siempre ha sido eficaz.

— Comisionado entiendo su frustración al no poder participar en los hechos que últimamente han azotado esta ciudad, pero créame, esto es la mejor opción — Todo parecía indicar que el Fiscal Johnson quería esas innovaciones a como fuera lugar.

— No creo que hayan logrado comprender nuestro punto aun, una nueva tecnología tan innovadora puede ser vulnerable al no ser probada en el campo, los hechos de los ataques a las organizaciones criminales de la ciudad nos llevan a intuir que esto es un tema delicado lo cual no podemos tomar a la ligera — Blossom uso sus mejores argumentos, ahora pensando más en el bien estar de la ciudad y no tanto en el resentimiento a esa compañía.

— Señorita Utonio, me temo que usted seria la menos indicada en refutar con esos argumentos — Respondió el Fiscal.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Los ataques a las organizaciones del crimen de la ciudad, según nuestras investigaciones, han apuntado que se trata de un grupo de personas con entrenamiento, que usan de inspiración a los justicieros de esta ciudad…y sin ofenderla, esos justicieros una vez fueron usted y sus difuntas hermanas, además del "héroe" de la ciudad Brick Him, del cual curiosamente no se ha sabido nada en los últimos tres años — Con unas palabras acidas y perspicaces el Fiscal Johnson contrataco a la chica.

— Es algo grave su acusación Fiscal, la señorita Utonio y sus hermanas siempre protegieron esta ciudad, así como las acciones del señor Brick Him hace tres años — El comisionado defendió a la chica.

— Quizás, pero no hay que negar que la influencia de estos héroes ha llevado a algunas personas a tomar justicia por su propia mano, algo que ellos siempre hicieron y que es penado y aun peor, por encima de la Ley.

— No puede simplemente decir eso, ellos han hecho más por esta ciudad que nadie — Robin por decidió intervenir, defendiendo a su amiga.

— Amm, Comisionado, si me permiten enseñarles algo — Darren Exsses intervino en el debate y llamo la atención de todos.

— Esta, es la ciudad de New Townsville hace 24 años — Las fotografías que aparecieron demostraban a cientos de simios mutantes atacar la ciudad con robots, y maquinas, después varias fotos de un simio gigante de color verde.

— Es un registro fotográfico, del primer ataque de Mojo Jojo a la ciudad — Después el hombre mostro otras fotos, más específicamente la de un gigante de pegamento.

— El ataque de un monstruo de pegamento — Después la destrucción de la ciudad por un monstruo de baba verde.

— Un monstruo que buscaba a su "gatito" — Expresando lo último con burla.

— Además del ataque de muchos otros villanos y monstruos que siempre atacaban la ciudad con solo un fin… destruir a las PowerPuff Girls — Las demás fotografías mostraban las batallas de Blossom con sus hermanas contra, Peludito, Mojo, Medusa, Abra Cadáver o cualquier otro villano, y en las fotos se podía notar la destrucción que dejaban a su paso.

— Y no olvidemos esto — Y enseguida mostraron la foto de Brick y sus hermanos destruyendo la ciudad, y peleando contra las chicas cuando eran niños.

— ¿Este no es acaso el héroe de la ciudad? — La intención del hombre era clara, todo ante la mirada de una muy furiosa Blossom, el comisionado con una mirada desaprobatoria, Robin sin palabras para refutar, Dexter inexpresivo, pero con una mirada de vergüenza y una muy serena y seria Bello.

— Se dice por ahí, que algunas personas no cambian del todo — ese comentario fue con toda la intención de desacreditar al pelirrojo.

— Esta insinuando señor Exsses, ¿Qué todo eso es nuestra culpa? — La voz de Blossom era seria.

— Solo demuestro, que todo tiene una causalidad señorita Utonio, apenas unos cuantos días después de su creación y la de sus hermanas por obra del Profesor Utonio, el número de monstruos y super villanos creció exponencialmente… al igual que la aparición del héroe Brick Him hace tres años que provoco los eventos donde estuvieron involucrados Ace y Princesa Morebucks…. el poder que sus hermanas, el señor Him y usted tenían, creaba el afán de muchos por retarlos, y ese conflicto provocaba caos.

— ¿Ahora entienden?, ¿qué diferencia tendría confiar en esta tecnología que garantiza seguridad, a la confianza que hemos tenido en super humanos que han traído mas destrucción de la deseada? — Y para rematar, el Fiscal Johnson lanzaba esa pregunta al aire para los presentes.

— Por eso alcaldesa, le ruego permita que el señor Exsses implemente esta tecnología y equipe al FBI para poder atrapar a esos justicieros sanguinarios — Esta vez el Fiscal se dirigió a la señorita Bello, quien en toda la reunión se mantuvo en silencio.

Sara Bello se puso de pie, y decido por fin intervenir en todo, y acomodándose su saco de forma elegante la mujer de abundante cabello rizado se dispuso a hablar.

— De acuerdo, una vez habiendo escuchado todos los puntos de vista en esta reunión, puedo tomar una postura acerca de su propuesta Fiscal… concuerdo con los argumentos del comisionado y la señorita Utonio, la ciudad no niega tener una enorme deuda con las PowerPuff Girls y el señor Brick Him, y sería muy bueno que permitiera que el departamento de policía se involucrara más en el caso — Al escuchar eso Blossom y Robin sonrieron y el comisionado solo escucho más atentamente.

— Pero, me temo que los argumentos utilizados por el fiscal y el señor Exsses son igual de válidos, tienen toda la razón al pedir una oportunidad para aplicar estas tecnologías por el bien de la ciudad, por lo tanto, apruebo su petición — Al decir eso las dos chicas no pudieron creer lo que escucharon y el Comisionado asintió con la cabeza, mientras el Fiscal y Darren Exsses sonreían con satisfacción, y Dexter observaba la reacción de la pelirroja.

— Muchas gracias alcaldesa — Agradeció con formalidad el Fiscal.

— Gracias por la oportunidad alcaldesa Bello — Y le secundo el científico.

— Pero, tomando en cuenta la opinión de mi asesora científica, deberá haber una prueba de campo, donde se pruebe la eficacia de todo este equipo.

— Usted solo díganos cuando y como — respondió Exsses.

— En dos días, el Aniversario de la Ciudad será celebrado, el Comisionado y el departamento de policía se encargará de la seguridad en el evento, y me agradaría mucho señor Exsses, que, junto a su joven científico, equiparan a la policía para esto.

— Sera todo un honor alcaldesa.

— Muy bien, Comisionado ¿algo que agregar?

— No Alcaldesa, nada más — El comisionado acato la decisión de la alcaldesa sin refutar.

— Señorita Utonio, ¿alguna objeción o comentario? — La alcaldesa se dirigió ante una muy contrariada Blossom, que no estaba muy conforme con la decisión de la alcaldesa tras los cometarios de los dos hombres.

— No alcaldesa — Pero ella sabía que la señorita Bello no tomaba decisiones al azar, así que intuyo que había algún motivo por el cual acepto, y decidió no decir más.

— Muy bien, en vista que no hay nada más que decir y todos estamos de acuerdo, doy por finalizada esta reunión, agradezco a todos los presentes por asistir, gracias, se pueden retirar, Comisionado ¿podría ir a mi oficina en unos minutos?

—Por su puesto señora — En cuanto la alcaldesa dijo eso el comisionado respondió afirmativamente.

Los presentes se retiraban, tanto como el Fiscal y el señor Exsses, Robin quedándose con la alcaldesa tal como debe hacerlo al ser su asistente, el comisionado dirigiéndose a la oficina de la alcaldesa, pero Dexter trato de acercarse a Blossom, pero ella de forma rápida se levantó de su asiento se despidió de todos, menos de él y se dirigió a la puerta, sin ninguna intención de ver al peli-naranja.

— ¡Oye! ¡Blossom espera! — Dexter persiguió a la chica por los pasillos del ayuntamiento, mientras ella lo ignoraba y aceleraba su paso.

— ¡Por favor espérame! — Cuando por fin pudo alcanzarla ya afuera del ayuntamiento (más precisamente en la entrada) Dexter trato de tomarla de su hombro, pero la chica no se lo permitió dándose vuelta.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? — Fue lo que Blossom le pregunto de forma serena pero seria y con una mirada fría, dirigiéndose a el de "usted", algo que denoto el descontento de la chica.

— Oye, lo lamento si no incumbe, pero dime ¿Por qué estas tan molesta?

— Por nada en especial, solo el ligero detalle de que no solo trabajas para la compañía que rechazo de una forma tan despiadada al Profesor, si no que también ese invento llamado God-Watch es muy parecido a un programa que también invento él — La chica mantenía la calma y hablaba suave, pero se notaba su disgusto y su mirada era más expresiva en eso.

— Blossom, créeme que no es lo que parece — El muchacho trataba de calmar a la chica para poder explicarse.

— ¿A si? Y entonces dime, ¿qué es lo que parece? — La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, aun con una expresión fría y seria, esperando la explicación por parte de Dexter.

— Escucha, sé que todo esto se ve muy injusto, pero esa compañía me ha apoyado bastante, muchas de mis ideas jamás hubieran sido financiadas de no haber sido por Darren Exsses, además, esos inventos no se los robe al Profesor Utonio.

— ¿Entonces porque ese sistema tuyo es tan parecido al que el Profesor le mostro a ese sujeto hace tres años? — La chica aún no estaba tan convencida, pues la idea de que su amigo de la Universidad haya hecho algo tan bajo como robar las ideas de su padre la hacía sentir enfadada aún.

— Eso es simple Bloss; hace tres años el Profesor Utonio le mostro sus ideas a el padre de Darren Exsses, el fundador de la compañía y fue el quien lo rechazo, cuando Barton Exsses falleció su hijo heredo la compañía, y él fue quien siempre quiso los inventos de tu padre, el los habría aprobado — Explico el joven rápidamente.

— Que conveniente para ti, y una vez que te enteraste, tú robaste las ideas de mi padre y se las vendiste a esos sujetos ¿no? — Blossom acuso a Dexter al sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

— Por supuesto que no Blossom, yo me inspire en los inventos de tu padre, escuche de ellos por parte de Darren, y a partir de ahí desarrolle mis propios diseños… créeme no se los robe, al contrario quise lograr lo que el Profesor no pudo, por el bien de la ciudad — La chica analizo a Dexter por unos segundos, y pudo notar en su mirada que él hablaba con honestidad, además ella estaba juzgando demasiado rápido, conocía a Dexter desde hace tiempo y él no era de ese tipo de personas, pero desafortunadamente, las personas para las que él trabaja eran otra historia.

— Aun así, Dex, las personas para las que trabajas no me inspiran mucha confianza — Hablo con más calma la pelirroja — tú mismo viste como me culparon prácticamente de traer caos a New Townsville, no dejo de creer que el Fiscal Johnson y el señor Exsses se traen algo entre manos.

— Admito que fue algo muy injusto lo que hicieron, y es posible que las intenciones del Fiscal sean meramente políticas, pero créeme que el señor Exsses y yo solo tratamos de ayudar a la ciudad…. Eso es todo lo que quiero

— No lo sé… — Blossom aún no sentía mucha seguridad, además una parte de ella se sentía herida y ofendida tras las acusaciones hacia su persona.

— No te angusties, aunque tuvieras razón, no hay manera de que haya peligro, yo mismo en persona me encargare de todo lo relacionado con mis inventos, confía en mi — Acto seguido, Dexter tomo la mano de la pelirroja, tratando de transmitirle confianza, un gesto que ella no espero y que hizo aparecer un rubor en sus mejillas.

— Esta bien, confiare en ti Dex… pero seguiré alerta — Al decir eso Blossom soltó su mano de la del peli-naranja.

— De acuerdo, amm no sé si quieras ir a tomar un café o algo, yo estoy libre esta tarde, porque en la noche y todo el día de mañana supervisare todo en la compañía.

— Amm, me encantaría Dexter, pero esta tarde iré a visitar al Profesor y me quedare con él y mi hermano, disculpa — La chica con algo de pena y aun nerviosa por la acción de su amigo declino a su invitación.

— Esta bien, no te angusties, será entonces será compromiso para otro día — Entonces el chico se inclinó un poco y se acercó al rostro de la chica, depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de chica, una acción que también tomo desprevenida a Blossom… todo esto mientras un par de ojos carmesí observaban la escena…

— Adiós Blossom — El hombre se despidió con una sonrisa.

— Amm, si, adiós Dexter — La chica no había esperado ese gesto, dejándola ruborizada y sin saber cómo reaccionar, mientras Dexter se retiraba.

Estaba Claro que la chica se sentía confundida, pues, aunque ya antes se había entregado de los sentimientos de Dexter hacia ella, nunca se puso nerviosa con su amigo, pero en esos dos simples gestos no lo pudo evitar, algo que ella no espero y la dejo con unas cuantas preguntas en su mente… ¿y si la ausencia de cierto pelirrojo era la responsable de cómo se sentía?... eso no lo sabría aun, pero estaba claro que algo paso.

Y mientras Blossom aclaraba su mente y comenzaba a caminar alejándose del lugar, Brick, quien observo la escena completa (pero no escucho la conversación por completo) se encontraba del otro lado de la calle del ayuntamiento, cubierto por su gorra, con un semblante muy serio, pero con una mirada que derretiría a cualquiera sin necesidad de su rayo calorífico.

El pelirrojo se encontraba ahí buscando al comisionado, pues al no encontrarlo en la jefatura de policía había llegado al ayuntamiento, pero se encontró con una escena que le dejo un muy mal sabor de boca… El chico no supo cómo reaccionar y prefirió guardar distancia… ¿Y si su larga ausencia era la causante de esto?... era lo más lógico… pero nunca imagino que ella lo olvidaría… era apresurado que pensara en eso, pero su última conversación con ella, el año de ausencia y lo que acaba de ver no le daba para pensar en algo más… no por el momento.

— Perfecto… — soltó con acides y un tono de enojo Brick.

Entonces, aun con su semblante serio el pelirrojo decidió alejarse caminando tranquilamente del lugar…

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Lamento la tardanza amigos… les trago el capítulo 5.

Disculpen el tiempo que me tome para escribir y publicar, pero me tome unos días… Lamentablemente le destrozaron el corazón y las ilusiones a un servidor… si, sufrí una decepción amorosa enorme, que me dejo con el corazón despedazado por varios días.

Aunado que la persona que amaba me abandono dos días antes de que le diagnosticaran cáncer de seno a mi Madre… por eso me tome unos días para estar con mi familia.

Así que una vez más les pido disculpas por el tiempo que tarde y a la vez me gustaría pedirles de su parte mis queridos lectores, si no es mucha molestia, una plegaria de su parte por la salud de mi madre, quien en estos momentos me ha necesitado mucho, así que se los agradeceré de todo corazón si me apoyaran de esa forma.

Una vez más Disculpen y Gracias por ser pacientes y entender, lamento no responder los Reviews, pero mi estado de ánimo no me permite tener mi humor de siempre.

 _Muchas Gracias._

 _"Pórtense mal… pero hagan el Bien"_


	7. Nota a los lectores

NOTA DE AUTOR.

Mis queridos lectores; de antemano un cordial y afectuoso abrazo y saludo a ustedes, deseando que estén bien y con salud. El motivo y fin de esta pequeña nota a la mirad del Fic que siguen y que yo escribo con tanto afan, es para informarles los motivos de porque no he continuado.

Hace un mes y medio, mi Madre, perdió la batalla contra el cáncer de seno, después de dos largos y doloroso años luchando contra el, lastimosamente, su cuerpo no pudo soportar lo que conlleva esta enfermedad, fallesiendo un 28 de agosto de 2017. Por tal motivo, me vi en la necesidad de suspender mis actividades en esta pagina, ademas de que por otras razones a parte, perdí los datos de mis historias, por lo cual no he podido continuar, y por algún motivo mis historias ya no están guardadas en la pagina, dado que en la opción "Doc Manager" ya no parecen las historias para poder editarlas.

Por tales razones, no he podido continuar. Espero comprendan y sepan perdonar la tardanza. Una perdida muy fuerte y sentimental para mi es lo que me orillo a alejarme mucho tiempo. Agradezco los Reviews de la Historia "Brick Him: The Fall of Minkind" y les aseguro, que apenas pueda, continuare complaciendolos y emocionandolos con la historia del Anti-Héroe favorito de todos.

De antemano muchas gracias por su comprencion.

ATTE:

Josh McCane


	8. Nota a los Lectores Renací

**Nota De Autor**

Pronto volveré... mi ausencia termino... creo que mi retiro ha llegado a su fin... Los he extrañado... Los quiero


	9. Un Mejor Futuro

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A:**

-Chapter 6: Un Mejor Futuro

.

.

.

.

La puerta da la Oficina del alcalde se abrió y por ella pasaron la alcaldesa Bello, su asistente y el comisionado de la policía Wllker, para poder conversar después de la reunión, de la cual ellos estaban algo intrigados.

— Adelante, tome asiento comisionado —

— Gracias señora — El comisionado tomo asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de la alcaldesa

— Robin, puedes retirarte, muchas gracias —

— Por su puesto alcaldesa, con permiso — La castaña se retiró de la oficina dejando solos a ambos adultos

— Interesante reunión, ¿no lo cree comisionado? — Pregunto con evidente sarcasmo

— Ni que lo diga… creo que incluso para algunos algo incomoda — Chris se refería a esto mas que nada por Blossom, luego de la estrategia tan inescrupulosa que Darren Exsses había utilizado

— Si… Chris, ¿Confías en las intenciones del Fiscal y de Darren Exsses? —

— No se puede pasar por alto que el Fiscal ha tomado cualquier estrategia para poder llegar a la alcaldía desde hace muchos años, no me sorprendería que esta alianza con Darren Exsses sea por beneficio meramente Político… además de que no es muy Fan de Brick o de los justicieros en general — Puntualizo Wallker ante lo evidente

— SI, Johnson no apoyaría esto a menos que pudiese sacarle beneficio para su campaña —

— Y respecto a Darren — Continuo el comisionado — Podría imaginar que tener el apoyo del fiscal y ayudar su campaña le dará una posición privilegiada y claro, buenos números lucrativos —

— ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso yo? — Bello dirigió su mirada al comisionado quien la observó intrigado, y la mujer continuo — Hace una semana comenzó una ola de asesinatos en la ciudad, mas precisamente a las familias criminales más importantes, dos días después de eso, el Fiscal Johnson toma el caso en sus manos junto al FBI y decide dejarte a ti y al departamento de policía fuera del caso… — Bello aun miraba a Chris, quien comenzaba a darse cuneta del punto al que la alcaldesa quería llegar

—Y ahora, parece Darren Exsses con esta nueva tecnología que asegura ayudara con este problema, y convenientemente el Fiscal accede a esto — Al finalizar, la mujer espero que e comisionado comprendiera

— ¿Usted piensa que ellos estén involucrados en la masacre de las familias criminales? —

— No puedo aseverar eso, pero pienso que quizás sepan algo acerca de ello… por eso pedí que el Fiscal te permitiera estar dentro del caso, necesito que mantengas los ojos abiertos y esto se haga con total sigilo e inteligencia, y el aniversario de la ciudad nos dará una buena perspectiva de que esperar —

Bello sabía que había demasiado en juego, no solo el hecho de que estas masacres podían detonar una guerra entre familias criminales en las calles de New Townsville, también no podía estar lanzando acusaciones como que el Fiscal estaba involucrado en todo eso, con el riesgo de un conflicto de interés político también, y de esa forma podría incluso darle mas impacto a la campaña que él quería implementar.

— Muy bien alcaldesa, cuente con ello — Chris tenía planeado retirarse, pero…

— Afortunadamente Brick no ha estado en la ciudad durante un tiempo, el haría que fuera más difícil que esto sea con cautela — Wallker al escuchar eso su semblante cambio

— Si… bueno, ya que menciona Brick, sobre eso alcaldesa… —

.

.

.

.

— Escucha... darme una buena información sobre el sujeto que ha estado masacrando a todos tus amigos te evitara una gran cantidad de dolor… — Brick sujetaba del cuello de la camisa a un hombre italiano

— Escúchame bambino, de un profesional a otro profesional, si quieres asustarme o intimidarme elije un lugar mas alto, porque a esta altura, no me mataras —

— Espero que tengas razón… yo espero que no mueras — Así es, el pelirrojo hacia lo que sabía mejor…

Soltó al hombre y este gritando cayo de una altura de tres pisos, afortunadamente Brick lo dejo caer cerca de un bote de basura, eso amortiguo su caída, pero no evito que el golpe no fuese severo y cayera de cara al suelo

Brick bajo lentamente flotando hasta el suelo donde el otro hombre gemía de dolor…

— Tenias razón, no moriste — Brick lo tomo de su quijada y lo levanto — Bien ¿ahora si quieres hablar? —

— ¡Mmm!... ¡Mmbrr!... — El hombre gemía por el dolor que el pelirrojo ejercía en su boca y también al tratar de expresar eso mismo

— ¿Perdón? ¿Qué dices? ¡¿No te entiendo?! — En esa última pregunta Brick apretó más, para causarle dolor de más, quizás de alguna forma además de interrogar estaba descargando un poco de ira e irritación… lo que vio esa tarde no lo tenía muy contento

— Oh perdona, al parecer te estoy apretando demasiado fuerte — Después de decir eso de forma muy sarcástica Brick lo soltó y cayo de forma brusca de espaldas

— ¡Aaahh!... ¡eres un maldito infeliz! — se quejó el italiano

— No tienes idea de cuantas veces me han dicho así — Brick lo volvió a tomar de la camisa — Muy bien, ¿ya quieres hablar? —

— Yo no sé nada… lo juro… —

— Mierda, ¿todos ustedes no saben inventarse algo mejor? — Brick lo lanzo contra la pared y ahora provocando que el hombre escupiera sangre por el golpe

— No quieres esto de la forma difícil… créeme lo que te digo —

— En serio… te digo la verdad no sé nada —

— Los Yakuza, la mafia rusa… — mientras Brick hablaba se acerco y puso su pie en el cuello del hombre — Los Irlandeses, "Los Perros del Mal", todos ellos masacrados, de forma que solo puedo describir como pornográfica, pero los italianos siguen con vida, y tú, el jefe de toda la familia estabas por huir en un vuelo particular… —

— Espera… — El pie del pelirrojo aplasto su tráquea antes de que pudiera decir mas

— Dime, ¿porque ustedes son tan suertudos? — Brick dejo de presionar con su pie para dejarlo hablar

— No se mucho, solo se que… todos los criminales de esta ciudad están huyendo… porque uno de ustedes está masacrándonos —

Brick al escuchar eso quedo mas confundido, ¿uno como ellos? ¿Cómo Blossom y él? Entonces eso lo hizo enfurecer mas y presiono de nuevo en el cuello de el

— ¿A que te refieres con eso? —

— Pocos… lo saben… y lo han visto… — el hombre hablaba pausadamente — Pero se trata de alguien igual de fuerte y letal que tu… pero al parece el no tiene miedo de mancharse las manos de sangre — Después de decir eso rio con cinismo

— ¿Eso crees? — Brick rio con el — Bien, entonces puede que comience contigo esta noche — Brick volvió a presionarlo

— No… espera… —

— Cuéntame… ¡¿porque tú y los italianos siguen con vida?! — y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar

— No… no lo sé… ¿Por qué crees que quiero abandonar el barco? Solo sé que New Tonwsville se volverá pronto un baño de sangre… esta ciudad ya no te pertenece, porque al parecer alguien vino a hacer bien el trabajo que ti no jajajajaja —

Y mientras el italiano reía burlándose de Brick quien estaba por golpearlo por el enojo, algo que ni el se espero ocurrió, un disparo se escuchó y entonces la cabeza del hombre estallo causando que su seso y sangre cayeran al piso y salpicaran un poco la cara del muchacho.

— ¿Qué mierda? — Brick no supo que ocurrió, pero sabía que eso había sido un disparo, y por lo visto de un calibre muy grande

Enseguida el pelirrojo agudizo sus sentidos para rastrear de donde venia el disparo… pero nada, entonces pudo sentir el sonido característico de un rifle cayendo al suelo…

El chico voló con rapidez hasta una azotea que para su sorpresa estaba increíblemente lejos, al llegar no encontró a nadie, solo el rifle en el suelo, son mas municiones, al parecer cargado para hacer un solo disparo.

Brick utilizo sus sentidos y su visión de rayos X para poder encontrar alguna huella o lo que fuera pero nada… estaba mas que claro que el rifle había sido cargado y preparado para ser disparado una vez, pero se trataba de un disparo muy preciso, pero… eran más de 3 Kilómetros de distancia, ni el francotirador más experimentado podría tener la precisión para algo asi, y tomando en cuneta además de que había cargado para un solo disparo, eso quería decir que quien disparo sabia perfectamente que no fallaría

— Cielos… — Brick se entonces tomo en cuenta lo que le había podido sacar al italiano antes de morir… alguien como el, con habilidades… pero que además usaba armas

Era muy extraño, pero eso no era lo importante… tenia que averiguar primero de quien se trataba…

.

.

.

.

En otra parte de la ciudad…

Blossom toco el timbre de la casa de su padre, esperando a que le abrieran… Mientras tanto, el profesor Utonio trabajaba en su laboratorio, en su mesa de trabajo había demasiados planos, y mientras lo leía, trabajaba en una especie de guante formado por cables y armazón de metal que se extendía desde su codo hasta su mano entera, y en la palma había una especie de luz azul.

— Necesita más calibración… — decía para si mismo mientras veía como la luz en su mano bajaba y subía lentamente… entonces escucho por fin el timbre de la entrada y subió para recibir a su hija, la cual ya esperaba pues le había dicho ya que llegaría.

Minutos después ambos se encontraban conversando en la sala con una taza de té cada uno…

— No puedo creer que Ken haya hecho eso… — Decía Blossom mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa de centro

— No tenia malas intenciones hija, Ken solo quería defender a alguien… pero me preocupa que crea que hacer justicia por su propia mano es lo correcto —

— En Parte esto es mi culpa, durante muchos años yo fui así y además… Brick… — Al mencionar el nombre del pelirrojo, algo en su interior se removió — Brick también hace lo mismo, era inevitable que Ken no lo tratara de imitar —

— Nada de esto es tu culpa hija, o la de Brick… Ken comeinza a volverse un joven y trata de buscar su lugar, el siente que también tiene el deber de hacer el bien, contario a lo que piensas, el ha tomado el mejor ejemplo de ambos —

— Espero que así sea profesor… no quiero que Ken termine en los mismos pasos que Brick… — Al decir eso la chica no puedo evitar pensar en la última vez que hablo con el pelirrojo, donde no quedaron muy bien

— ¿No te ha llamado? — Pregunto su padre a saber que su hija volvía a tener conflictos por el pelirrojo

— No… creí que con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad… el, tarde o temprano se aparecería por aquí… —

— Recuerda algo cariño, Brick esta apenas redescubriéndose, el ha pasado por mucho igual que tú, debe hayas su centro y elegir el camino que quiere seguir —

— Pero se suponía que ese camino lo recorreríamos juntos… como familia… — De nada servía que ocultara como le afectaba su ausencia

— Te aseguro que el volverá… yo lo presiento hija —

Luego de esa conversación el profesor decidió cambiar el tema, sabia que lo que menos necesitaba su hija era estar con ese ánimo… ella necesitaba estar fuerte…

— ¿Y que ocurrió en la reunión con la alcaldesa? —

— Pues la verdad fue muy incómodo, no solo me llamaron una amenaza si no que la alcaldesa Bello acepto la propuesta de Darren Exsses —

— La alcaldesa sabe lo que hace Blossom, debes confiar en ella, en algo estará pensando —

— Lo sé, pero no me fio, aunque Dexter es quien diseño esos avances no puedo terminar de sentirme tranquila — Blossom estaba segura luego de la conversación (algo extraña e incómoda) con Dexter que por parte del todo estaría bien, pero no confiaba ni en el Fiscal ni en Darren

— Todo estará bien, además, Dexter es un buen muchacho te aseguro que él no permitirá que su tecnología sea usada para malos fines — El profesor ya había conocido brevemente a Dexter cuando el y Blossom estudiaban en Londres, y supo darse cuenta de que ese muchacho era de buen corazón

— Si, yo confió en Dexter plenamente… — Blossom decía esto con una voz llena de confianza, sin saber que en la puerta había alguien…

Brick después dl interrogatorio que había salido mal y haber perdido al responsable de todo, había decidido por fin regresar con la familia Utonio, necesitaba estar entre los que conocía y de paso arreglar las cosas con la pelirroja… pero mientras se acerca escucho con su oído la conversación y lo ultimo que escucho no lo dejo muy contento.

Solo eso le faltaba…

Brick se dio la media vuelta y se fue volando…

.

.

.

.

En otra parte de la ciudad, dos hombres estaban en una oficina enorme, con diseño interior digna de un magnate de las finanzas.

— La reunión de hoy fue todo un éxito, solo queda a esperar al aniversario de la ciudad las cosas saldrán a nuestro favor — Un hombre de traje gris servía Wiski en dos vasos de cristal

— A pesar de eso, aun no estoy muy convencido si esto sea benéfico por completo para mí — Otro hombre de traje negro y edad mediana estaba sentado frente a un escritorio enorme

— Por favor señor Fiscal, no puedo creer que no veas la gran alianza que tienes aquí —

Darren Exsses y el Fiscal Johnson se encontraban en el edificio de Exsses Eneterprice, un edificio realmente enorme y lleno de luces de neon, qui quizás trataban de denotar lo tecnológico que era el edificio

Ambos hombres se encontraban celebrando su aparente triunfo luego de la reunión con la alcaldesa.

— Darren, no dudo que para ti esta coalición se benéfica monetariamente para ti —

— No, contrario a lo que piensas mis intereses son totalmente mas haya de solo el efectivo… eso me diferencia de mi padre que en alguna ocasión rechazo a profesor Utonio, y no decidió aprovechar todo lo que él nos ofrecía — Darren se acercó al fiscal entregándole su vaso con la bebida y después dirigiéndose a su oficina

— Aun así, aunque no lo creas todas las innovaciones que probaremos serán efectivas, mi tecnología podrá hacer más segura esta ciudad —

— Mas te vale que sí… —

— Créeme Fiscal, solo piénsalo de esta manera… la ola de asesinatos en la ciudad ha sido la mejor oportunidad que tenemos, y gracias a la inacción del supuesto héroe de New Townsville, el cual no se ha aparecido durante un tiempo, abre la puerta para que mi tecnología hará la diferencia… — el hombre hablaba con mucha confianza y un dejo de soberbia

— Y siendo tu el fiscal que apoyo esta iniciativa, no dudes que la ciudadanía no dudara en apoyarte en las próximas elecciones… y según parece es un puesto que has buscado muchos años Johnson —

— Me agrada como suena eso… desde que el fallecido alcalde y nuestra actual alcaldesa confían en esos super hombres, fenómenos como Mojo Jojo y psicópatas como Ace han llenado de corrupción y destrucción New Townsville… — Mientras mas hablaba el fiscal, su voz se volvía llena de desprecio

— Dejamos que nuestras vidas estén en manos de estos seres que alteran el orden natural de la vida… me repugnan, los fenómenos son ellos, y por eso te acepte Darren, porque necesito que demuestres que los hombres de ciencia pueden marcar una diferencia —

— Cielos fiscal, en serio odias a los super poderosos — Menciono impresionado por el nivel de desdén con el cual el hombre se expresaba

— No es odio… a pesar de que considero que son aberraciones de la vida, tanto ellos como la masacre de las pandillas en esta ciudad, son un mal necesario, para que el hombre se unifique contra un mal en común —

— Por cierto, que harás con el comisionado Wallker, ahora que la alcaldesa le permitió involucrarse en el caso, ¿no crees que será un estorbo? — Dijo con curiosidad Darren

— Wallker no será problema en este caso, el FBI tiene todo bien cubierto, dejaremos que juegue al buen policía, no habrá ningún riesgo de que el averigüe todo… lo que si me preocupa es tu joven científico —

— ¿Quien? ¿Dexter?, no te angusties, no representa ningún problema — Menciono sereno el hombre

— No lose, mencionaste que este muchacho era admirador de Utonio y del héroe de la ciudad, y note cierta tensión entre el y la señorita Blossom —

— SI eso es verdad, pero créeme Dexter no es amenaza, es un muchacho muy brillante y confió en que hará su trabajo… el cree que estamos haciéndole un especie de homenaje al profesor Utonio y que esta tecnología será para colaborar con Brick Him y mientras el crea eso, ara todo lo que nos convenga — Darren Exsses sabia que Dexter era una herramienta necesaria y útil y lo veía solo como es, es cierto que admiraba e ingenio del muchacho pero a el solo le interesaba cuanto provecho podría sacarle

— Perfecto… entonces prepáralo Darren, porque en este próximo aniversario de la ciudad, haremos historia, y guiaremos a esta ciudad hacia un mejor futuro — El fiscal se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia Darren mientras el lo imitaba

— Salud por eso Señor Fiscal, por un mejor Futuro —

— Salud… — De esa forma ambos hombres chocaron sus copas, en una alianza que a pesar de tener ambiciones distintas ambiciones, los dos necesitaban tener la ayuda del otro, y aunque ambos en el interior no se fiaban del todo del otro…

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Amigos, lamento la tardanza y la hora pues hasta ahora pude terminar el capítulo, pues tuve muchas ocupaciones respecto a mi trabajo.

También les pido que disculpen si este capitulo no fue lo que esperaban o si se me fue algún error de dedo o de ortografía… el retiro me tiene algo oxidado, pero les prometo ir mejorando la calidad… tuve que tener prácticamente un retiro espiritual, pues… no fue fácil para mi superar mi perdida, así que les pido comprendan

 ** _Seiryu.001:_** Brother muchas gracias, eres de mis files seguidores y te agradezco que sigas aquí, te aseguro que en cuanto pueda me daré una vuelta por tu Fic.

 ** _Casha91:_** Muchas gracias por tu bienvenida corazón, y el beso te lo devuelvo al doble, yo también lo eche de menos y estoy de regreso para quedarme y terminar esto.

 ** _Domina Mortem:_** Lady of the Death, gracias por aun recordarme y sobre todo por darme una bienvenida tan caluros, créeme que este tiempo he logrado tantas metas personales, laborales y tanto de mi mente, espíritu y corazón me siento renacido.

Me siento listo para estar de vuelta, se los debía a ustedes porque jamás los olvide y créeme que este es un propósito de año nuevo, el regresar para terminar esta historia porque ustedes se lo merecen amigos.

Y de antemano te pido disculpas si notas algún bajo rendimiento en mi redacción, necesito volver a aclimatarme y cualquier jaloncito de orejas que me quieras dar, adelante, porque lo necesito y lo agradeceré mucho

Saludos, de tu amigo, The Josh.

 ** _soy yo no tu:_** Linda, gracias por recibirme de esa forma y más por tu alegría de que este pobre escritor golpeado por la vida haya vuelto para terminar con lo que yo les debía, te regreso besos al doble y gracias por seguirme aún.

 ** _sombra02:_** Gracias brother, tu siempre apoyándome este año vine mas recargado y espero no decepcionarlos

Bueno chicos, gracias por todo el apoyo y la bienvenida, los extrañe y les prometo que regrese para quedarme porque ustedes lo merecen, sin ustedes mis escritos no importan. Este año y meses que me tome, me sirvieron de mucho, admito que casi me derrumbo por completo, pero salí adelante porque sabia que alguien ahora está viéndome y esperando a que sea mejor cada día, y ella es mi principal motivación, así como ustedes…

Les pido que me tengan paciencia, porque tantos meses sin escribir me han afectado…

Nuevamente gracias por todo su apoyo, si bienvenida y claro por leer los escritos de este bohemio, escritor, cinéfilo y ahora Locutor… de todo Corazón, les agradezco

Les pido que disfruten el capítulo, que comenten, den su opinión o critica que es gratis jeje, y siempre eles diré…

 _"Disfruten de la vida, hagan travesuras, pórtense mal, pero siempre hagan el bien"_


	10. El Hijo Prodigo

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A:** Chicos, apenas termine el capitulo anterior arranque enseguida con este, necesito recuperar el tiempo perdido y compensarles a ustedes el tiempo que me ausente, así que si no lo subo tan rápido es debido a mi trabajo amigos, espero lo comprendan.

-Chapter 7: El Hijo Prodigo

.

.

.

.

 _"Música ambiental"_

No sabía a quien tendría que despedir después, pero detestaba la música ambiental del ascensor del edificio.

La torre Exsses Enterprice era un rascacielos de gran altura, pero no solo eso, también uno de los edificios de mayor avance tecnológico en New Towsnville, una edificación de 170 pisos, con 168 de ellos dedicados completamente a la investigación de nuevas innovaciones y avances en tecnología, ciencias aplicadas, robótica e incluso Bioingeniería genética, siempre buscando estar a la vanguardia en los avances científicos que requiere el planeta para una vida mejor…

Si, era el mismo discurso barato, palabra por palabra, el cual Nathaniel Exsses [Su Padre] les decía a los inversionistas de diferentes empresas, con el cual los cautivaba para que al final, financiaran sus proyectos y con eso, con el pasar de los años la empresa creció hasta convertirse en el una de las tres empresas más grandes de Norteamérica. Y le gustara a el o no, ese era el maldito discurso que aun utilizaba también para sus empleados, científicos, firmas de abogados, políticos y ahora también el fiscal y la alcaldesa.

Pero, aun así, era necesaria esa fachada, pues bajo ese enorme edificio de gran altura había un secreto, un secreto que pocos dentro de su empresa tenían conocimiento y así debía de ser. Bajo el tecnológico y avanzado edificio existían tres subniveles, tres pisos mas bajo tierra cuya existencia el departamento de obras públicas de la ciudad no tenia idea de que existían (en gran parte porque Darren logro sobornar a la gente correcta) y era conveniente que así se quedara… dentro de esos tres pisos subterráneos se edificaría el futuro que él deseaba, tomaría su visión que tanto quería lograr… ahí en su _"Jardín de Edén"_ como él lo llamaba.

Pero aun con un secreto tan peligroso, con toda la tecnología a su disposición y con todo el dinero del mundo… no podía recordar cambiar la maldita música de ambientación

— Definitivamente alguien será despedido.

El cubo del ascensor paso el primer piso de la torre y se introdujo bajo tierra, deteniéndose unos cuantos metros después. Las puertas se abrieron y el Darren por fin pudo descansar de esa fastidiosa música.

El hombre entro a una habitación enorme, tan grande como lo podía llegar a ser una bodega. Camino dentro de ella con paso firme y largo, a través de enormes cajas grises, entre maquinas e inventos que aparentemente estaban incompletos y de alguna forma con un aspecto que denotaba que habían tenido accidentes [o causado accidentes] con un aspecto averiado e incluso marcas de quemadura. Una habitación enorme repleta de estos "prototipos", y solamente era el primer nivel de tres…

— ¡Hace un frio insoportable aquí! ¿No lo crees muchacho? — Los zapatos elegantes color café a juego con el cinturón del hombre de traje resonaban con fuerza debido al eco del lugar.

En el extremo de la habitación había una persona trabajando incesante en un teclado de computador, el joven que estaba ahí sentado no emitió respuesta alguna, mientras Darren se acercaba a el cada vez mas

— ¿Pero eso que más da? ¿no? Para científicos como nosotros que buscamos el bien para la humanidad, el clima es lo de menos

El joven peli-naranja seguía sin emitir respuesta alguna, mientras trabajaba con ímpetu. Vestía unos jeans azul oscuro, unas zapatillas deportivas de color negro con suela y detalles en blanco, una camiseta color negra y usaba una bata blanca de laboratorio. El enorme escritorio en el que él trabajaba había cinco monitores encendidos, en cada uno había una imagen distinta, simulaciones de máquinas y proyectos, modelos tridimensionales y ecuaciones, además de que sobre ese mismo escritorio se encontraba una cantidad sorprendente de planos de proyectos futuros, enrollados o destendidos sobre el enorme escritorio y algunos pegados con tachuelas en la pared.

Darren ya se encontraba detrás de el joven, y este seguía sin hablar, se veía demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía, lo cual comenzaba a irritar al hombre de traje

— El día de mañana será nuestro momento Dex…

— Estaba pensando… — Dexter interrumpió al hombre quien guardo silencio y escucho — ¿De verdad es necesaria la demostración también del armamento, el cual ya había recomendado no utilizar, en la presentación de mañana?

— Por su puesto muchacho, por eso es una presentación, necesitamos demostrar lo eficiente que es nuestra tecnología

— Pero señor… — Dexter giro sobre su silla y finalmente encaro a Darren — El sistema de vigilancia por circuito cerrado que desarrolle es totalmente eficiente, prevendrá cualquier amenaza y nos mantendrá a nosotros y al departamento de policía al tanto de ello… no veo necesario la demostración de armas el día de mañana

Darren comenzaba a incomodarse por el rumbo que esa conversación llevaba, por lo cual necesitaba enderezarlo un poco

— Dexter, lo comprendo, cuando te encontré vi en ti mucho potencial, un joven con talento… cuando me dijiste que querías ayudar esta ciudad, colaborar con el departamento de policía y honrar el trabajo del profesor Uotnio que mi padre rechazo ingenuamente hace mucho… supe que no debía despreciar a alguien como tu — El hombre tenia experiencia para los discursos

— Pero esta ciudad ha pasado por demasiado, y ahora pasa por una crisis de homicidios entre criminales que no se ha resuelto… ha enfrentado monstruos, super villanos, psicópatas como Ace y Morebucks… a Brick Him

— Pero el es el héroe de la ciudad — Menciono el joven sorprendido por esa aseveración de su jefe

— Lo sé, y entiendo que también deseas colaborar con el… — Y entonces Darren utilizo su ingenio tan sínico — Pero, hace mucho el también fue un villano ¿no?… dime, con todo esto, ¿crees que la policía esta lista para lo que viene?... luego de tantas catástrofes que la han azotado y donde muchas, la policía no ha podido intervenir

Darren Exsses era un lobo, sabia como inclinar la balanza de su lado fácilmente. Dexter desvió su mirada unos instantes, como si analizara las palabras dichas por ese hombre.

Cuando Darren había reclutado a Dexter, sabia que había encontrado a su joven maravilla, su talento con la ciencia y tecnología era innegable, un joven prodigio el cual podía ser una herramienta muy útil para los propósitos y visión que este hombre tenia planeado. El único problema era que Dexter era un hombre con principios morales, y a Darren eso no le servía, él no tenía tiempo para el gran debate y discurso moral donde el progreso de la ciencia y la tecnología siempre eran minimizados, así que de alguna manera necesitaba encaminar a Dexter, pero ese hombre había notado algo, cierta faceta del joven científico de la cual sabía que obtendría provecho… un pecado que Dexter tenia

— ¿O es que acaso dudas que tus propios inventos fracasen? — El pecado del orgullo…

— ¿Que? Por su puesto que no, mis inventos nos fallaran — Dexter tenía un gran sentido de moralidad, pero desafortunadamente también era un científico orgulloso, el cual no permitía que se dudara de su sorprendente intelecto, ese hombre ere al que Darren recurría cada vez que su joven científico comenzaba a descarrilar el camino que él quería que siguiera

— Porque de ser así, con todo el gusto pospondría toda la presentación y pediría disculpas con la alcaldesa… después de todo no podemos arriesgarnos a ofrecer un producto defectuoso o incompleto.

— No tendrá que hacer eso señor, mis inventos son totalmente garantizables, personalmente supervisare que nada falle.

— Entonces, sorpréndenos mañana muchacho — Menciono triunfante Darren al obtener lo que quería

— Claro que lo hare, nadie quedara decepcionado — El orgulloso y algo narcisista científico que era el peli-naranja estaba motivado

— Excelente… — El hombre de traje giro para dirigirse nuevamente al cubo del ascensor, pero se detuvo y sin darse vuelta hizo una última pregunta — Ese armamento de alta tecnología que diseñaste… ¿Podrá utilizarse también?

— ¿Los cañones de Fotones? Claro que sí señor Exsses.

— Perfecto, quiero uno en cada unidad… Prepáralo todo, haz que el día de mañana sea digno de recordar

Necesitaba que, en el aniversario de la ciudad, todo fuera perfecto, la oportunidad perfecta para poder comenzar su visión, la visión que comenzó en _"Jardín de Edén"_ y que arrancaría con la tan ansiada presentación… la oportunidad perfecta, para desplazar al comisionado Wallker y a el departamento de policía y a su vez al entrometido Brick Him, y demostrar de una vez por todas, que el momento de Darren Exsses había llegado.

.

.

.

.

— ¿La cabeza completa? ¿En pedazos y con un solo tiro?

— Y a mas de tres Kilómetros de distancia

— ¿A caso estuviste bebiendo Brick? — Menciono con algo de sarcasmo Wallker

— Ojalá fuese eso Wallker.

Luego de la noche anterior donde su informante fue asesinado y del mal momento en el pórtico de la familia Utonio, Brick había decidido volar unas cuantas horas y despejar la mente despedazando rocas en algún lugar… pero esa tarde necesitaba volver al negocio, visitar la oficina del comisionado y dejar de lado los problemas personales con la pelirroja… por el momento al menos.

— ¿Y en realidad hablamos de un solo hombre? — Mientras conversaban, Wallker preparaba una taza de café para si mismo y el pelirrojo.

— Suena a que nuestro nuevo problema en la ciudad será una verdadera molestia — Menciono con algo de irritación el comisionado

— No se trata de un sujeto ordinario… tiene una puntería y una vista fuera de lo común, desapareció con suma facilidad y no dejo ningún rastro, nada que pudiese ver o percibir — La molestia en la voz del pelirrojo era evidente, este asunto estaba cada vez más raro

— El rifle que nos trajiste no tenia ninguna evidencia, nada de huellas digitales o algo que nos diese alguna pista, solamente que quien la haya usado se la robo al cartel mexicano, pues es parte del armamento que trajeron de México

— El mismo cartel que fue acribillado como tantas organizaciones y familias criminales

— Nuestro sujeto misterioso es un justiciero muy radical al parecer, y que además le gusta aplicar el dicho de "Quien a hierro mata a hierro muere", no teme utilizar las armas de los criminales contra ellos — Wallker le entrego su taza de café Brick

— Antes de morir… el italiano menciono que se trataba de alguien… como yo — Al pelirrojo eso no le hacia sentir el más mínimo confort, pues no existía nadie más cómo él y Blossom… ¿o sí? — Mencionaste que había imitadores míos, los llamaste "Adoradores del Diablo", ¿tú crees que se alguien de ellos?

— Muy poco probable, muchos de ellos han sido ya procesados por jugar al justiciero, y ninguno presentaba algún tipo de amenaza considerable, y por lo que cuentas y lo que sabemos, se trata de un hombre con una habilidad impresionante y con conocimiento en armamento… cielos, nunca imagine que se tratase de un solo sujeto

— Necesito encontrar a este tipo antes de que gente inocente salga lastimada… ¿qué has averiguado tu? — El pelirrojo sonaba irritado de más, muy molesto, pero quizás ya era su estado natural, o eso quería creer en su mente, pues aun había ciertos problemas que le daban comezón en la conciencia.

Brick dirigió la mirada hacia el hombre quien al darse cuenta de que el joven quería información sabía que no podía decirle mucho, de lo contrario toda la discreción que la alcaldesa le había pedido se iría al caño

— Bueno… solamente que el aniversario de la ciudad me mantendrá muy atareado, ya te había comentado eso y ahora será mas laborioso porque la alcaldesa dará oportunidad a un nuevo científico y a Darren Exsses probar una nueva tecnología, que según es para apoyo policiaco — El hombre dijo lo suficiente pero no de mas

— ¿Exsses? ¿El tipo de Exsses Enterprice?

— Así es.

— Tecnología nueva ¿he?... Me parece que ese tal Darren está aprovechando la situación —Wallker casi se atraganta con su café, pues el muchacho logro intuir fácilmente lo mismo que la alcaldesa… adiós al trabajo discreto

— ¿Sabes?, quizás me presente mañana al aniversario de la ciudad… habrá bocadillos supongo — Brick hablo con su característico tono irónico y Chris al escuchar eso se alarmo

— Brick, por favor, no hagas un escándalo, todo estará bajo control mañana y lo que menos necesitamos es que hagas tus habituales entradas dramáticas

— Interesante, y quieres que me quede sin hacer nada, típico, temes hacer algo de ruido por el bien común — De alguna manera esa acusación se sintió bastante personal — Pero es curioso como a veces prefieren utilizar bombas teledirigidas desde otro continente para resolver todo, de esa forma resolviendo todo desde casa… lavándose las manos de esa forma

— Tranquilo, ¿a quien representas? ¿a las naciones unidas? — Wallker no comprendía la repentina ira del muchacho y sobre todo porque mencionaba algo así, pero vio que se algo le pasaba… quizás esto tenia que ver mas halla del problema en la ciudad… quizá tenia que ver con cierta asesora científica de ojos rosas

— Muy gracioso… los humanos siempre justificando sus acciones, en pro del bien mayor… mañana todos estarán celebrando en un estúpido desfile, la policía de la ciudad en ese mismo lugar mientras un psicópata con poderes este suelto… perfecto

¿Los humanos?... Wallker no sabía que ocurría, pero Brick sonaba resentido, molestos, decepcionado y ¿confundido? Quizás el joven frente a él tenía pensamientos muy oscuros sobre la raza humana, y Chris compendio que no solo se trataba de Blossom, sino que también del viaje del muchacho y su crecimiento como héroe y adulto

— ¿Qué demonios has visto chico? — La voz de Chris fue seria, pero con cierto tono de comprensión, y Brick se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

— Lo suficiente… — Wallker no necesito más, supo que Brick estaba pasando por una etapa muy dura, con su responsabilidad como héroe y a la vez al encontrar su identidad, ya no solo siendo el protector de New Townsville, sino también su lugar entre la gente que protege… pero al parecer aun estaba en el debate moral al tratar de comprender a los hombres

Por su parte Brick no podía evitar pensar en aquellos soldados, las personas inocentes, el niño, la bomba… y muchas otras cosas más que había presenciado alrededor del mundo… ¿que debía hacer ante una raza que buscaba cada día nuevas formas de destrucción?, una raza que ignoraba aquellos problemas tan inmensos de la vida misma, que desviaban su atención del mundo y adoptaban una apatía tan inmensa hacia el prójimo… ¿qué postura debía tomar ante una humanidad tan irracional?... aun no lo sabia

— Muchacho… tal vez debas de tomarte un tiempo… ve con el profesor Utonio, con Ken y Blossom… ve con tu familia, deja que esta vez mi ley sea la que proteja — Wallker quería que el héroe tuviese la mente despejada, lo necesitaba

— No puedo aun… no sabiendo lo que ocurre en esta ciudad… — Menciono con firmeza con los brazos aun cruzados y su mirada perdida en el cielo tras la ventana — Además… Lo que menos necesita esa familia es mi presencia…

No se necesitaba ser genio para percibir la melancolía en la voz del pelirrojo ni mucho menor para intuir que esto se trataba sobre esa mujer de los orbes rosas… El comisionado hizo lo que pudo para convencerlo y para que se despejara, pero razonar con Brick en momentos así era como golpear una roca, una roca dura, terca y poco paciente

— Bien, te prometo que te mantendré bien informado, tienes mi numero y yo el tuyo, mantén la distancia y mantente alerta, pero no quiero un alboroto… ¿entiendes?

— 10.4 jefe… — Luego de esa frase tan sarcástica, Brick salió por la ventana.

Luego de esa conversación Wallker había quedado intrigado y preocupado por la actitud de Brick, es verdad que en estos días lo que mas necesitaba la ciudad era a el héroe en el que confiaban… pero el héroe aun confiaría en ellos… El hijo prodigo regreso, pero no por completo.

.

.

.

.

No esperaba de alguna forma terminar reprendiéndolo nuevamente, no lo hacia tan seguido, pero las veces que lo había hecho siempre eran por problemas serios.

— ¿Te pareció correcto lo que hiciste?

— Define correcto

— No fue lo que te pregunte Ken

— Blossom no estoy convirtiéndome en un brabucón busca pleitos… papa ya te dijo lo que paso… eso debería bastar — El joven de cabello negro se encontraba trabajando en su computadora, tratando de dar por terminada la conversación o reprimenda de su hermana mayor

— No, eso no basta Ken, no se trata de que, si fue por defender a alguien o no, se trata de que no debes recurrir a la violencia para resolver los problemas — La chica se encontraba parada de brazos cruzados en la puerta del joven.

— Por favor Blossom eres la menos indicada para darme ese consejo

— ¿Eso qué significa?

— Tu sabes perfectamente de que hablo… lo que tu hacías cuando eras mas joven siempre fue bueno, o lo que hace Brick ¿no? ¿Qué diferencia puede haber? — Ken por fin vio fijamente a la chica

— La diferencia es que nunca recurrí a la violencia a la primera oportunidad, y lo que Brick hace tiene un control, no está haciendo las cosas sin pensar, y por hacerlo puse en riesgo todo lo que me importaba

— ¡¿Y tu crees que lo que hice fue sin pensar o por gusto?! — La voz del muchacho comenzó a elevarse

Entonces la chica golpeo el suelo con uno de sus pies, dando un pisotón tan fuerte que no solo la casa si no la tierra misma se sacudió un instante, esto provoco que Ken guardara silencio mientras Blossom puso una cara que por un momento dio escalofríos al joven

— Cuando quieres hacer justicia con tus propias manos, y por venganza… si es sin pensar — Su voz era suave pero firme

— Solamente quiero ayudar, no quiero quedarme también de brazos cruzados… — Blossom sabía que esto era inevitable, el gran corazón de su hermano era el culpable, pero temía por él, muchas cosas malas podían rodear sus decisiones

— Ken, el profesor y yo tememos solamente por ti, tu eres un muchacho maravilloso y se que harás granes cosas, pero debes de ser consciente que no hay cosas que no puedes hacer a la ligera — Esta vez la chica le hablo más suavemente, acercándose a el y acariciando suavemente su espalda

— Ya lo sé… — Ken suspiro y decidido dejar de discutir, no le gustaba, pero últimamente era más testarudo, quizás signos de la pubertad — Además, soy mucho mas listo que cuando tenías mi edad

— Oh ¿en realidad crees eso chico listo? — Blossom respondió a la broma de su hermano menor, sabía que había logrado tranquilizar la situación y le siguió el juego — A tu edad yo era presidenta del grupo de química, ajedrez y debate escolar, así que no seas tan presumido

— A puesto que los profesores te elegían porque eras igual de anticuada que ellos jaja — La chica le dio un golpe en la cabeza al escuchar eso

— Muy gracioso… —

Mientras la conversación de los hermanos ahora se tornaba mas amena y divertida, el profesor Utonio había escuchado y se dirigía a su habitación a la vez. El hombre entro y se dirigió a su mesa de noche, observo todos los recuerdos en esa habitación que el conservaba, retratos, trofeos de ferias de ciencia, medallas deportivas dibujos infantiles, todo recuerdo que sus hijas y su hija dejaron marcados… entonces vio todos los retratos y cada uno guardaba una historia, en un estaba el y sus tres pequeñas, en otro ellos mismos junto a su difunta esposa, después uno dende solo eran Ken, Blossom y el juntos… si, había vivido una buena vida, había amado y fue amado, había formado una familia… todo lo que una persona hubiese deseado vivir en una buena vida el la vivió… pero entonces porque aún no se sentía listo para partir

Sabia que tarde o temprano aquello que crecía en su cuerpo lo haría cobrar la deuda que todo hombre paga, pero necesitaba dejar todo como debía para irse en paz… la ciudad, su hijo Ken… Blossom y Brick. No aun no era su tiempo

Una vez que escucho que su hija se había retirado de la habitación de Ken, el Profesor Utonio bajo nuevamente a su laboratorio, y se dispuso a terminar lo que había comenzado.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Dejen comentarios de este y del siguiente capitulo amigos, responderé los comentarios anteriores en el siguiente capítulo.


	11. God Watch Ejecutando

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A:** Vámonos de lleno amigos.

-Chapter 8: God Watch; Ejecutando

.

.

.

.

El día había llegado, las calles de New Townsville estaban llenas de algarabía, adornadas casi en su totalidad con pancartas del aniversario número 45, todo ciudadano ese día estaba en las calles o bien en las ventanas de sus hogares listos para presenciar el evento. Todas las personas vestidas para la ocasión, celebrando, además de que casi todos los colegios de la ciudad se encontraban ahí, vestidos formalmente para el desfile y el protocolo indicado.

El departamento de Bomberos y la policía también se encontraban en el evento como debía ser, todos con sus uniformes de gala y liderados por sus superiores, pero en especial una persona se encontraba intranquilo. El comisionado Wallker se mantenía alerta y no para menos con todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses, le había dicho a la alcaldesa que a pesar d permitirle a Darren Exsses probar su tecnología ese día, el mantendría a sus hombres alerta, colocando unos cuantos francotiradores en algunos edificios y estableciendo un perímetro de 5 cuadras a la redonda para evitar cualquier evento indeseado.

Con todo y esto aún había una pizca de inseguridad, algo no le gustaba tenía cierto presentimiento

— Señores, confirmen situación… Azoteas… — El comisionado hablo por el micrófono en la manga de su chaqueta mientras escuchaba en el audífono en su oído

— _Robin uno; Azotea norte, despejado_

 _— Robin dos; Azotea sur, despejada_

 _— Robin tres; Azotea Oeste, despejada_

 _— Robin cuatro; Azotea Este, despejada_

Los oficiales con rifles sobre las azoteas de los edificios confirmaban por el comunicador que todo estaba en orden.

— Centinelas, Situación en las calles — Ahora pidió el estado de lo que ocurrió a ras de suelo

 _— Centinela uno; Valla Este para civiles, en orden_

 _— Centinela dos; Valla Oeste para civiles, en orden_

 _— Centinela tres; Asistentes del Desfile, en orden_

 _— Centinela cuatro; Tarima de ceremonia, en orden_

— Muy bien, atentos señores, necesitamos que este evento sea un éxito, mantengan los ojos abiertos — Chris había optado por supervisar de cerca y en persona la seguridad del evento, antes durante y después del mismo

Desde que había llegado, noto una gran concurrencia entre el público, lo cual lo tenia muy nervioso, pues entre tantos civiles fácilmente podía haber un infiltrado. Y no solo eso, desde muy temprano camiones de Exsses Enterprice habían arribado con camionetas negras con el logo de la empresa a los costados. Ahora también debía estar al pendiente de ese personal también, pues a pesar de que tenían la aprobación de la alcaldesa para la demostración de este día, había que ser cauteloso con ellos.

— Unidad Olimpo, ¿Cuál es la situación? — Entonces Wallker se comunicó con las unidades encargadas de escoltar a la alcaldesa y su personal, al igual que todos los invitados políticos y especiales para el evento, entre ellos el Fiscal Johnson y Darren Exsses.

— En camino en 10 minutos Comisionado — Informo uno de los oficiales mientras esperaban a que todos los invitados salieran por completo del ayuntamiento, entre ellos los tres más importantes.

— 10 minutos, enterado — Wallker sería uno de los que irían en la escolta desde un principio, tanto como parte de los invitados, como quien supervisaría esa escolta, pero era para el era necesario estar presente en el lugar.

Mientras el comisionado mantenía sus cinco sentidos alerta, unas cuantas calles a lo lejos y en la azotea de un edificio que no estaba custodiado, un par de ojos rojos también se mantenían alerta.

.

.

.

.

"EL Ayuntamiento"

— ¿Ya está todo listo Robin?

— Si alcaldesa, listo.

— Mu bien — Bello y su asistente tomaban todos los documentos correspondientes, mientras seguían aun en la oficina del ayuntamiento

— Dia memorable e importante el de hoy ¿no alcaldesa? — Desde la puerta de la oficina una voz masculina hizo acto de presencia, haciendo voltear a ambas féminas.

— Es el aniversario de New Townsville Fiscal, creo que esta implícito el hecho de que es un evento importante — La alcaldesa Bello le respondió perspicaz mientras se colocaba su saco — Robin adelántate por favor y busca a la señorita Utonio, ya debería estar aquí

— Por supuesto señora… con permiso — La castaña acato las ordenes de la mujer y se retiro dejando a la alcaldesa con el fiscal.

— Espero que se lleve un buen sabor de boca con la presentación de hoy alcaldesa, Darren Exsses asegura que les quitara el aliento a todos — El Fiscal Johnson se mantenía muy seguro de si en la puerta mientras Bello terminaba de colocarse su saco

— Yo espero que así sea… — La mujer camino en dirección a él, encarándolo y dándole una sonrisa muy diplomática — Pero, para servidores públicos como nosotros, cualquier beneficio en pro de la ciudadanía debe ser mas importante que cualquier tipo de ambición personal ¿no es así Fiscal?

 _"Tuche"_

— Usted siempre siendo un ejemplo para todos, alcaldesa — El fiscal había comprendido muy bien el mensaje, pero guardo la compostura

— Espero ser uno bueno… — Desa manera, Shara Bello dio por finalizada la conversación, retirándose y dejando al hombre parado en la puerta.

Darren observo a la mujer marcharse, rodeada d ellos hombres que la escoltaban, y cuando la perdió de vista, desvió su mirada unos instantes a la oficina del alcalde y a la silla como tal, sonriendo tenuemente

— Dejara a todos sin aliento… — Menciono para si mismo, mientras ahora el también se retiraba

.

.

.

.

"Residencia Utonio"

Blossom se preparaba para tomar un taxi y partir directamente al ayuntamiento, vestida formalmente con una blusa color rosa de botones, un saco gris, y un pantalón a juego ajustado, con unas zapatillas no demasiado altas.

— Hija déjame que te lleve, por eso tengo auto.

— Profesor, lo encontré a las cuatro de la mañana en el laboratorio, necesita descansar y no puedo permitir que conduzca así.

— Siempre protegiéndome, eres fabulosa hija — El profesor Utonio acaricio la mejilla de su hija en señal de admiración — Extraño los días en que eras tu quien salvaba al mundo

— Esos días ya pasaron profesor.

— Pero veo en tu mirada que desearías volver, siempre lo he visto

— Profesor, me retire de esa vida le día que me di cuenta de que esa vida me quito a mis seres queridos… es la misa vida que no quiero que Ken imite — La voz de Blossom comenzaba a ser melancólica.

— Detesto ver a mi ángel con las alas atadas… Deberías estar junto a Brick… ambos salvando al mundo.

— Si bueno… en lo que concierne a Brick, creo que el tal vez ya no este tan interesado en eso.

— Se que ese muchacho pronto estará de vuelta, lo presiento — El Profesor hablaba como si ya supiera algo, un hecho que siempre intrigaba a Blossom, pero curiosamente, los presentimientos de su padre en su mayoría eran acertados

— Ya me tengo que ir papa, yo traeré a Ken a casa, el será parte del desfile con su colegio.

— Bien hija, veré todo desde las noticias — La chica se acercó a su padre para abrazarlo y besar su mejilla

— Te veré más tarde papa.

De esa manera la chica se dirigió a la calle y tomo un taxi.

.

.

.

.

"El Aniversario"

Todo estaba listo, las personas se encontraban conglomeradas y la música de la orquesta sinfónica de la ciudad comenzaba a tocar, los alumnos de los colegios se formaban, todos tomaban posición para la gran celebración.

— Se ve nerviosos comisionado — La alcaldesa conversaba con el comisionado a un lado de la tarima donde daría un discurso más adelante.

— La verdad preferiría que se pospusiera el evento.

— No podemos… generaríamos dudas y pánico público.

— Lo se… — El hombre no paraba de observar sin cesar a todos lados, estaba como un halcón, sin pasar ningún detalle desapersivido

— ¿Qué hay de nuestro héroe local? ¿Debemos preocuparnos por el hoy?

— Hable con el ayer, no aseguro nada, pero prometió portarse muy bien

— Espero que sea así.

— ¡Comisionado, alcaldesa! Espero que estén listos — Darren Exsses ya había llegado, y se acercó al comisionado y a la mujer — Hoy verán como daremos un paso mas al progreso por una ciudad mas a una ciudad más segura

— Que ese sea el principal objetivo — Respondió Chris rápidamente antes de retirarse — Con su permiso alcaldesa, seguiré con mi trabajo.

— El comisionado es un hombre entregado a su deber — Menciono Darren sin reaccionar de la forma que le hubiese gustado al ser ignorado por Wallker.

— Es uno como pocos — respondió sonriente el chico — Espero que su tecnología sea entregada también para el bien de la ciudad, y que hoy lo demuestre

— Por supuesto alcaldesa, como mencione, hoy daremos un paso mas al progreso por un futuro mejor… con permiso… — El hombre se retiro

Detrás del anfiteatro levantado para la ocasión el peli-naranja Dexter se encontraba trabajando en su Tableta electrónica, cuando un mensaje lego a su pantalla.

 _"Mr. Exsses; Que comience el espectáculo"_

Dexter solamente sonrió discretamente de lado, para después abrir una nueva ventana en su Tablet, donde la palabra "Arranque de programa God Watch" y las opciones, "Inciar" y "Cancelar" aparecían. Dexter no dudo ni un segundo y entonces toco la pantalla en la opción de Iniciar, y en seguida la leyenda que decía "Programa God Wacth en línea" apareció.

En seguida todos los sistemas de seguridad y vigilancia se enlazaron rápidamente a las cámaras de la ciudad, las cuales el día anterior habían sido reemplazadas por cámaras desarrolladas en Exsses Enterprice, al igual que las pantallas digitales de las camionetas o, mejor dicho, unidades moviles estuvieron en línea al igual que él armamento. Y entonces, la imagen de diferentes cámaras de distintas partes de la ciudad apareció en su pantalla.

— Como dije, mis inventos no fallan — Dexter sonrió satisfecho

— ¿Porque tan escondido?

Una voz femenina sorprendió al muchacho que se dio vuelta y al ver de quien se trataba sonrió.

— No soy una persona que disfruté de los reflectores

— Si, tampoco yo — Blossom se acercó a él sonriendo — Pero tu eres quien ha innovado en la nueva seguridad de la ciudad, creo que la atención debería estar sobre ti

— No el día de hoy es el aniversario de la ciudad, el festejo debe ser por ella, y por un mundo mejor — Dexter estaba maravillado con lo hermosa que se veía la chica, pues no paraba de ver sus ojos y su cabello.

— En eso concordamos, creo que necesitamos mas personas que piensen igual

— Si, el mundo necesita más personas dispuestas a luchar por un mundo mejor.

Para Blossom era curioso como su amigo de la universidad entendía mejor aquello que cierto pelirrojo no, e incluso sintió algo de pena por el mismo.

— Te ves muy bella hoy… — La chica no supo cómo, pero ese repentino alago no lo espero y provoco nerviosismo en su persona

— Gra-Gracias… — Mientras Dexter sonreía ante la positiva respuesta a su halago, Blossom trataba de concentrarse, una persona a lo lejos aplastaba un tubo de cañería con sus manos…

Entonces ambos jóvenes escucharon que el presentador del evento comenzaba a hablar para reunir a todos los asistentes y dar inicio al desfile de aniversario

— Oh, yo, yo tengo que ir haya, como asesora científica tengo que estar con los invitados

— Por supuesto, no te preocupes, yo tengo que quedarme aquí para supervisar todo — Mientras Dexter decía eso Blossom comenzaba a caminar

— Suerte — Deseo la chica dejando ahí al joven de gafas

Los primeros minutos del evento transcurrieron tranquilamente mientras el comisionado no dejaba de pedir confirmación del perímetro cada 20 minutos. La presentación de todos los numero, palabras de diferentes invitados, todo parecía ir viento en popa, y entones llego el turno de la alcaldesa de dar su discurso, y a su vez presentar la demostración que tanto el Fiscal Johnson como Darren Exsses esperaban con ansias.

— Damas y caballeros, con ustedes la alcaldesa de New Townsville, ¡Shara Bello! — Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar entre la gente, mientras la mujer se dirigía al micrófono

Todo mundo centraba su atención en ese momento, mientras Wallker ponía alerta a sus hombres en caso de cualquier contingencia.

— Buenas tardes ciudadanos de New Townsville — Comenzó la mujer — Hoy, no solo estamos celebrando un aniversario mas del levantamiento de nuestra ciudad, sino que también estamos aquí para conmemorar, a todas esas personas que han luchado y dado su vida por edificar una ciudad mejor, y mas segura…

Había demasiada calma, las personas escuchaban y no había un solo disturbio, algo que a Wallker no lo tenía tranquilo

— Atentos todos… algo no me agrada

— Durante muchos años, New Townsville a sobrevivido a los embates de muchos desastres, la corrupción, el crimen organizado, y la caída de grandes servidores públicos… — La alcaldesa seguía con su discurso, y al llegar a esa parte Blossom no pudo evitar suspirar… pero enseguida a la chica s ele herizo la piel como si algo fuera a ocurrir… un zumbido invadió su oído.

— Pero en los últimos años, hemos tenido la dicha de ver una luz de esperanza, gracias a personas que con el poder que se les ha otorgado, han hecho un bien por esta ciudad… — Ese zumbido era muy agudo, casi inaudible para el oído ordinario humano, pero el también lo percibía y no podía percibir de donde venia, parecía que provenía de todos lados.

Darren Exsses y el Fiscal comenzaban a impacientarse, esperando el momento en el que la alcaldesa anunciara sus nombres, mientras tanto, Dexter quien escuchaba el discurso no se percató de que, en su tableta, algo pasaba… la pantalla se había pago y solo aparecieron unas letras en rojo que decían...

 _"God Watch; Ejecutando"_

— Y hoy, en el aniversario numero 45 de la ciudad, celebramos también que dos personas más contribuyen en esta labor por tener una ciudad más segura…

— Algo pasa… — Menciono Blossom

— ¿De qué hablas Bloss? — Pregunto Robin a su lado, angustiada y confusa.

— Un servidor público, y un hombre filántropo que quieren hacer de esta ciudad, la ciudad del futuro… — Darren y el fiscal estaban por avanzar hacia el lugar ante la inminente presentación de la alcaldesa...

Pero si que nadie pudiese verlo venir, las unidades móviles de Exsses Eneterprice desplegaron su armamento y apuntaron directamente al lugar donde la alcaldesa, el fiscal, Darren, el comisionado Robin y Blossom se encontraban…

— ¡Cuidado! — Grito Blossom al ser la primera de percatarse de lo ocurrido, y entonces las metralletas de grueso calibre abrieron fuego.

La pelirroja pudo tirar al suelo a su amiga y a los dos hombres que se disponían a acercarse a la alcaldesa, logrando evadir los disparos, pero no puedo hacer nada para ayudar a la alcaldesa Bello y a Chris Wallker quien se había lanzado para cubrir con su cuerpo a la mujer.

Entonces de la nada, un veloz destello rojo paso frente a ellos y frenando como si de un deportivo se tratase, Brick aterrizo sobre la tarima en una pose clásica de tres puntos, mejor conocida como "aterrizaje de super héroe".

La alcaldesa y Chris aparecieron detrás de la tarima sin saber cómo, mientras Brick dejaba caer de sus manos las balas que iban destinadas al cuerpo de ellos.

— ¡Wallker! ¡Saca a todos de aquí! — Fue la orden que dio Brick mientras Chris daba la orden a sus hombres por la radio de evacuar el lugar

Entonces Brick sintió como las balas comenzaron a disparar contra él, rebotando en su cuerpo, cuando giro para destruir esas máquinas, se encontró con un par de orbes rosas que lo miraron fijamente.

Blossom había podido sacar ilesos exitosamente a Robin, el comisionado y a Darren, pero entonces quedo estupefacta al ver al pelirrojo en el lugar… luego de tanto tiempo… las miradas se cruzaron y Rojo y Rosa chocaron.

En la pantalla de una de las camionetas que seguían disparando, apareció la imagen de Brick, y la computadora rápidamente lo catalogo como "Amenaza potencial" y de la parte delantera del vehículo, un enorme cañón con destellos azules apunto directamente al muchacho. Blossom pudo verlo y trato de advertirle al pelirrojo, pero muy tarde

— ¡Brick cuidado! — Para cuando se dio cuenta, el cañón había disparado un rayo azul muy ruidoso que apunto directamente al pecho del oji-rojo.

El impacto fue tal, que Brick atravesó por los aires con la descarga de fotones en su pecho y destrozando todo en el un edificio, saliendo por la otra calle y se detuvo hasta que choco contra el muro del otro edificio.

El héroe callo de cara, e inconsciente…

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Muy bien mis queridos amigos, por fin, aquí están los siguientes dos capítulos. Una disculpa enorme por la tardanza, pero pues la verdad el trabajo me tiene ocupadísimo, además de que me he topado con proyectos muy importantes y han tenido mi atención, pero no me olvido jamás de ustedes.

Por esa misma razón les traje dos capítulos al tiro, para que disfruten y para compensar mi demora.

 ** _Soy yo no tu:_** Cariño, tu eres una de mis principales lectoras por las cuales yo he vuelto y me motivo a seguir, porque siempre me sacas una sonrisa con tus comentarios.

Jeje si, supongo que con la larga ausencia era necesario un Refresh de toda la historia, pero por lo que veo conectaste muy rápido nuevamente, y al parecer si te saque de onda con la revelación de los detalles que caracterizan a nuestro asesino misterioso, así que agárrate, porque no será el único giro de trama interesante que tendremos y pues si habrá muertes y no te angusties por el profesor, te daré muchas sorpresas.

Lo que quiero mas deseo es que me escribas tu reacción con el encuentro de los rojos, así que no te inhibas y expláyate en tu próximo comentario.

Y muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por tu cariñosa bienvenida, me hace feliz que tu seas feliz con mi regreso, y me encargare de quedarme mucho tiempo más. Te devuelvo el abrazo con más fuerza (yo también soy de esos jeje).

Nos leemos pronto.

 ** _Seiryu.001:_** Brother gracias por seguir leyéndome a pesar de mi larga ausencia, es fabuloso que sigas aquí y me agrada ser de tus 10 Fics favoritos.

Y pues aun no revelare quien es el asesino, pero espero que quedes satisfecho con el reencuentro de Brick y Bloss.

Nos leemos en unos días, cuídate bro.

 ** _Sombra02:_** Jeje, la telaraña crece más, pero se enreda aún mucho más, espero disfrutes el capítulo carnal, cuídate y gracias.

 ** _Saviorfreedom:_** Gracias por tu bienvenida hermano, espero te gusten los capítulos, créeme que aun nos falta mucho por descubrir.

 ** _Arabella Li:_** Preciosa, espero con ansias que este capitulo te guste y sigas disfrutándolo, espero tu comentario pronto.

 ** _Domina Mortem:_** Muchísimas gracias por seguir al pendiente de un escritor aficionado y golpeado por la vida. Pero sobre todo gracias por tus deseos y buenas vibras, de verdad que es reconfortante también para mí.

Bueno… jeje no puedo esperar menos de ti Lady of the Death, sabía muy bien que no olvidarías la trama central, la cual ya esta comenzando a evolucionar así que espero que te guste estos dos capítulos que subo en esta madrugada (si, el único momento del día en que tengo el tiempo) y como bien dijiste, Brick tiende a llegar en los momentos menos apropiados, pero también en los más apropiados (aquí se demuestra)y bueno, decidí que ya era momento de reunir a estos dos testarudos, y hacer aun más tensa en próximos capítulos su relación, jaja amo ser así.

Además, tienes muchísima razón, cuando hay más de un villano, a veces las cosas se pueden salir de control, pero te aseguro que le daré a la trama un giro de 180º grados muy pronto… últimamente he tenido mucha inspiración y material teórico, pues unos días leyendo nuevamente a Michael Crichton, un poco de Julio Verne y algunos fragmentos de "La Odisea" de Homero, créeme que tengo mucha perspectiva para el desarrollo de la historia.

Bien, ahora, el jalón de orejas lo he tomado muy en cuenta jeje, pero espero que comprendas si en estos nuevos capítulos la riego un poco. Tome en consideración la puntuación y las tildes con respecto a el tiempo de las acciones, además del guion largo, así que espero no haya muchos errores. Solo quiero agregar que si vez "horrores" de dedo o de ortografía, no seas tan dura conmigo jeje, pues como ya he dicho, mi trabajo me mantiene ocupado y he avanzado en los capítulos por partes y en mis ratos libres (que son pocos) para continuar, así que si vez fallas mínimas, la culpa es del cansancio y la poca disponibilidad de tiempo.

Muchas gracias siempre por los concejos, gracias por seguir leyéndome y jalando mis orejas y por ser una motivación mas para seguir escribiendo. Espero disfrutes estos dos nuevos capítulos y me dejes tu comentario.

¡Nos leemos!

 ** _Casha91:_** Linda, los besos no son recomendables, jeje tiendo a corresponder rápido 😉

Jaja por fin puse en una reunión breve a estos dos, y te recomiendo que no te pierdas los capítulos siguientes, pronto veremos que hace Brick ante la presencia de Dexter y sobre todo sabremos poco a poco más del misteriosos asesino.

Gracias por tu emoción ante mi regreso y espero que notes más mejorías en estos dos capítulos. Deja tus comentarios y te mando un abrazo.

 ** _ikare:_** Linda, tu eres de los Reviews que más esperaba leer, sonreí al leer la emoción que te dio saber de mi regreso, es fabuloso pensar que hice de tu arranque de 2019 fabuloso, gracias por eso. Jeje Y créeme con el pasar d ellos capítulos te iras de espaldas al enterarte de mas de este ser misterioso, además de que tenia que poner a prueba la relación de los rojitos, y veras que Dexter es un buen rival.

Y quiero decirte que te agradezco bastante por tus palabras… personas como tu que son cercanas a mí, me ayudaron a salir adelante y levantarme ante la adversidad… No se si merezca tu admiración, pero créeme que daré todo de mi para no decepcionarlos a ustedes mis lectores.

Espero te gusten estos nuevos capítulos, comentes y sigas leyéndome, porque me encanta seguir leyendo tus comentarios. Gracias por todo, te mando un abrazo fuerte.

Well, Well guys… Espero pronto actualizar, y sobre todo leerlos, gracias por seguirme y por todo su apoyo, ustedes hacen posible este Fic que yo escribo con fervor, de verdad de todo corazón GRACIAS.

Bueno, espero que no desesperen mientras les traigo los siguientes capítulos pues la vida como trabajador es peor que de estudiante universitario, les prometo que esto se pondrá cada vez mejor, así que ténganme paciencia.

Nos leemos en los próximos capítulos, cuídense, comenten que es gratis y recuerden siempre

 _"Disfruten de la vida, hagan travesuras, pórtense mal, pero hagan el bien"_


	12. Antagónico

**Disclamer:** The PowerPuff Girls (Z) no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son propiedad de los creadores **Craig McCracken** y **Shiho Komiyuno**.

 **N/A:** Un capítulo completamente de acción, así que agárrense que va a estar cargado de adrenalina. Espero que lo disfruten amigos, y nuevamente, trato de avanzar todo lo que puedo para que ustedes disfruten de esta historia, así como yo disfruto escribirla, por lo cual les pido disculpas una vez más por la tardanza, la cual esta vez, sí me excedí, pero al final les justificare por qué.

-Chapter 9: Antagónico.

.

.

.

.

Las personas corrían despavoridas en todas direcciones, huyendo de lo que se suponía sería un evento cívico digno de recordarse, pero que ahora, se había convertido en una zona de guerra.

— ¡alcaldesa agáchese! — Chris escoltaba junto a otros oficiales a la alcaldesa bello mientras la cubrían y trataban de evitar las ráfagas de balas — ¡Que alguien neutralice esas armas!

Los hombres del comisionado comenzaron a disparar, los oficiales de tierra y los francotiradores de los edificios, pero todo era en vano pues las camionetas eran blindadas y enseguida las ráfagas de disparos se dirigieron a cada uno de esos oficiales, obligando a cubrirse a algunos y asesinando a otros totalmente acribillados.

— ¡Maldición!... ¡Tenemos que llevar a un lugar seguro a la alcaldesa!

Mientras tanto, detrás de un auto, Darren Exsses se encontraba a cubierto junto con Dexter.

— ¡Dexter! ¡maldita sea!... ¡Detén esto! — El hombre se agachaba más mientras gritaba y el sonido ensordecedor de las balas pasaban cerca de él.

— ¡Eso intento!... ¡Pero todo está bloqueado, no puedo acceder al sistema! — Mencionaba desesperado el peli-naranja

— ¡¿Que mierda dices?!, ¡Creí que tenías control total!

— ¡Me secaron del sistema remotamente, puedo tomar el control nuevamente si voy las instalaciones!

— ¡¿Y cómo mierda piensas llegar a la torre?! — Gritaba el hombre desesperado

— ¡Si consigo un auto para irnos, podre hacerme cargo! —Dexter presento una opción, pero el problema era salir de su refugio sin recibir disparos… Mientras una mujer los escuchaba, atentamente.

Los disparos no cesaban, pues pareciera ser que el objetivo de esos automóviles armados era todos los invitados importantes al evento.

Los cañones de fotones volvieron a disparar esta vez neutralizando a los francotiradores, y las explosiones ocasionaban que escombros enormes de los edificios cayeran desde lo alto, hiriendo a civiles, sin mencionar las ráfagas de balas que herían a muchos inocentes… Todo era un caos…

Blossom quien protegía al Fiscal y a Robin, tenía en su mente si Brick se encontraba bien, pues luego del disparo que había recibido, no había señales de él. Algo más que cruzaba por la mente de la chica, eran las personas que había aun en los alrededores, ellos corrían peligro, y entonces Blossom recordó que su hermano se encontraba en el lugar también, pues su colegio asistió al evento…

— Robin… — La castaña quien se encontraba cubierta detrás de Blossom escucho su nombre mencionado por la angustiada voz de su amiga — mi hermano… ¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?!...

Las camionetas seguían disparando a diestra y siniestra, las camionetas comenzaban a moverse lenta pero seguramente hasta acortar más la distancia de las ráfagas de disparos entre ellas y sus objetivos, mientras las calles se empezaban a llenar de oficiales y gente herida, incluso algunos muertos... Entre ellos mujeres y niños, esto comenzó a inquietar mucho a la chica que ya no quería seguir viendo tal escena, no lo soportaba y entonces sus manos se cerraron formando sus puños.

Ken se encontraba dentro de un puesto comercial, junto a una chica y un chico de su escuela.

— Ken, deberíamos cubrirnos — Dijo asustada la chica que se aferraba a la camiseta del azabache

— Necesito saber si mi hermana y Brick están bien

— ¡Brick Him es un super humano!, ¡estará bien y tu hermana debe estar con los oficiales!… ¡debemos largarnos de aquí! — Exigía el otro joven quien estaba igual o más asustado

Ken también lo estaba, pero necesitaba cerciorarse del bien estar de su hermana. Era verdad que ella y Brick no eran ordinarios, pero después de ver la manera en que el pelirrojo fue derribado su preocupación no era para menos.

— Necesito llevar a la alcaldesa a un lugar seguro… — Susurro para sí mismo Walker mientras la alcaldesa se mantenía detrás de él y cubierta aun por otros detectives

— Chris, no te preocupes por mí, deben de proteger a los civiles y detener esas máquinas.

— Primero la pondré a salvo — Menciono desesperado el hombre, mientras veía como las camionetas ahora se empezaban a mover acorralándolos más, y si una de ellas se colocaba del otro lado estarían acabados… Y por la mente del comisionado solo había un pensamiento… _"Brick, ¿Dónde demonios estás muchacho?" …_

Entonces, una de las camionetas disparo su cañón en dirección de un oficial con rifle en la ventana de uno de los edificios, y el impacto fue preciso asesinando al hombre, la explosión fue tal que escombros cayeron… Ken estaba en el nivel inferior de ese edificio.

— ¡Cuidado! — Advirtió el joven a sus amigos, pero había muy poco tiempo para poder salir de ahí.

Blossom ya no lo soportaba, muchas personas estaban en peligro, la alcaldesa, Robin, el comisionado, Dexter y tantos inocentes que estaban siendo heridos y asesinados, sin contar que Brick posiblemente estaba herido... la chica ya no lo soportaba… tenía que hacer algo… quería hacer algo…

La gota que derramo el vaso de templanza de Blossom, fue percibir con su super oído el grito de su hermano… y entonces… después de tantos años ocurrió algo

Ken solamente se cubrió con sus amigos esperando el fatal resultado, pero escucho una ráfaga veloz y cuando se percato estaba muy lejos con sus amigos, cubiertos en un callejón, y al levantar la vista, vio algo que lo hizo sonreír inmensamente…

— Quédense aquí… llama al profesor — Ken pudo ver la silueta de su hermana unos segundos mientras ella se retiraba el saco y lo dejaba caer, para después dejando un destello de luz rosa, dirigirse a donde la necesitaban…

Blossom había vuelto…

.

.

.

.

Los disparos eran cada vez más cerca mientras todos los presentes que quedaban se cubrían de los disparos, entonces los cañones de fotones empezaron a formar parte de la lluvia de fuego, pero al no tener un blanco fijo solamente provocaban más explosiones.

— No podemos salir… no sin ser acribillados… — Walker pensó en salir y llamar la atención de esas máquinas para que sus hombres sacaran a la alcaldesa de ahí.

— ¡Blake! — se dirigió a uno de sus hombres — ¡Saca a la alcaldesa en cuanto veas que esos autos me disparan a mí!…

— ¡¿De qué habla comisionado?!

— Chris, ¿Qué intentas hacer? — La alcaldesa imagino su plan

— Les daré un blanco… — El hombre empuño su arma, con la esperanza de tener un tiro con suerte y darles tiempo de escapar

— ¡Comisionado espere, debe haber otra forma! — El oficial Blake intento detenerlo.

— ¡Ya no nos queda tiempo!… ¡Pon a la alcaldesa a salvo!

— ¡Comisionado espere!

— ¡Walker no lo hagas! ¡Es una orden! — Los gritos de la mujer y el oficial no pudieron detener al comisionado, quien salto rápidamente del lugar donde estaban cubiertos y comenzó a disparar atrayendo así los disparos

— ¡¿A caso se volvió loco?! — Dijo incrédulo el Fiscal al verlo

— No… hace su trabajo… — Respondió Robin sorprendida pero admirada

Walker pudo desviar la atención de los disparos, y logro ponerse detrás de una patrulla.

— ¡Blake ahora! — El oficial acato la orden de su superior, pero antes de que pudiese sacar a la alcaldesa, uno de los cañones le apunto asesinándolo, frente a los ojos perplejos de la señorita Bello.

En seguida, otro cañón destruyo la patrulla en la que Walker se había cubierto, haciéndola volar por los aires y el comisionado corrió en otra dirección para no quedar aplastado. Su plan había fallado, y cuando cayó al suelo uno de los cañones apuntaba a su persona…

 _"Objetivo 2 en la mira"_

Pero sin esperarlo nadie, alguien había aterrizado encima de la camioneta que estuvo a punto de asesinar a Walker… el auto quedo destrozado y por ende el cañón había quedado inhabilitado. En seguida otras dos camionetas restantes dispararon a la mujer que había destruido una de las unidades, pero siendo más rápida bajo de la maquina y la levanto sin dificultad alguna cubriéndose a si misma y al comisionado.

— ¡Comisionado, saque a la alcaldesa y a todos los demás de aquí! — Chris estaba sorprendido de ver de quien se trataba, pero no por eso estaba decepcionado.

El comisionado obedeció y avanzo a paso veloz en dirección de donde estaba la alcaldesa mientras la chica lo cubría y se movía con la camioneta destrozada cubriéndolos.

— ¡Alcaldesa, andando! — Chris cubrió a la mujer mientras se movían a la limosina.

— ¡Robin, Fiscal! ¡Vayan a con ellos ahora! — La castaña tomo al comisionado de su saco para ir.

— ¡Fiscal, vamos!

— ¡Mas vale que no empeore las cosas! — Menciono despectivo y temeroso el fiscal.

— ¡Dexter! ¡Tomen la limosina tu y el señor Exsses detengan esto en la torre! — La chica casi ordeno a ambos hombres.

— ¡Señor, vaya con el comisionado y la alcaldesa, póngase a salvo, yo me encargare de detener esto!

— Arréglalo… — El tono del hombre fue muy severo ante el peli-naranja

En seguida corrieron llegando con el comisionado, mientras Blossom empezaba a notar que la camioneta que utilizaba empezaba a destrozarse por cubrir los disparos.

— ¡Vállense ahora! — Grito la chica, y antes de que se quedara sin que cubrirlos, los cañones volvieron a disparar y ella no tuvo más que detenerlos con su mirada laser, provocando una explosión muy fuerte.

Walker ya había logrado poner a salvo a todos en dentro de la limosina para después subirse al asiento del piloto justo cuando la enorme cortina de fuego apareció y había arrancado… Dexter de igual manera se había subido a una camioneta aparte para poder llegar a la torre.

Cuando el fuego ceso, Blossom se había percatado con sus sentidos que no había nadie y que Walker ya se había ido con ellos, por lo que sabia que ya no había riesgo colateral…

— Veamos si no lo he olvidado… — Entonces sin ningún tipo de preocupación la chica permitió que las balas le dispararan nuevamente mientras las pantallas de las camionetas procesaban que _"los objetivos"_ no estaban en el lugar, así que estaban dispuestos a disparar contra la chica con el arma más pesada.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiesen apuntarles, como un relámpago de color rosa, Blossom golpeo con su puño derecho una de las tres camionetas restantes, la cual se destrozó enseguida, mientras la pelirroja tenia una mirada seria, casi inexpresiva. Las dos restantes camionetas dispararon, pero la chica desapareció y de esa forma acabaron con la ya despedazada maquina la cual ella destrozo hace un segundo.

Blossom aprecio nuevamente en medio de ambos vehículos y sin reparar un segundo extendió sus brazos con las palmas abiertas, de esa manera eliminando ambas máquinas con dos esferas de energía.

Los automóviles armados ardían en llamas… La pelirroja en esos instantes pasaba por una montaña rusa de sensaciones… por primera vez en 17 años había vuelto a ser quien fue en su niñez, se sentía llena de dicha y una adrenalina inexplicable, en el fondo sabía que había hecho lo correcto… pero sentía también que haba traicionado sus ideales, que había vuelto a caer en un círculo vicioso de violencia que había dejado atrás para proteger a quienes amaba… como un adicto, que recae en las drogas…

Mientras la chica lidiaba con todo eso, percibió como del camión de Exsses Enterprice [El mismo que había traído y transportado las camionetas ya neutralizadas] salían cuatro motocicletas negras sin piloto, con el logo de la empresa y del departamento de policía, quizás destinadas para el cuerpo de oficiales, y a su vez dos drones de tamaño semejante a las motos de igual manera salieron del interior del camión.

— Oh no… — Blossom no tenía un buen presentimiento, pues esas maquinas tomaron el mismo rumbo por el que se fue la alcaldesa.

.

.

.

.

Había gritos de personas por todas partes… apenas podía oírlos a lo lejos, alcanzaba a escuchar explosiones, pero aún no estaba suficientemente consciente.

Todo le daba vueltas… un sonido demasiado agudo invadía sus oídos… su cuerpo le dolía como pocas veces… no podía moverse aun y sentía que, si abría los ojos, no podría enfocar nada.

— Mmmmm… Carajo… — Se quejó… su pecho le ardía increíblemente…

Pero, aun así, el héroe trato de levantarse… aunque eso era una tarea difícil en esos momentos… lentamente, sus parpados se abrieron, y sus orbes rojos trataron de enfocar todo…

.

.

.

.

A unas cuantas calles del lugar, el comisionado conducía a toda velocidad la limosina, esperando poner a salvo a todos, pero necesitaba respuestas

— Y bien… ¿Me va a explicar que ocurrió haya señor Exsses? — Pregunto con firmeza.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta comisionado? — Cuestiono de igual forma el científico.

— Yo dudo que su tecnología tenga ese tipo de reacciones a menudo… ya que siempre asegura que jamás fallan sus inventos… a menos que haya sido intencional.

— ¿Acaso insinúa que esto fue planeado por mí? Yo también fui atacado por si no lo noto comisionado.

— Jamás insinué que usted lo hizo señor Exsses — Chris era astuto, pudo ver la mirada llena de desdén de Darren a través del espejo retrovisor.

— Comisionado Walker, debe ser más cuidadoso con lo que dice — El fiscal Johnson intervino en la discusión de igual forma algo contrariado por el comentario.

— Caballeros, no es el momento para… — Pero la alcaldesa no pudo terminar lo que decía, ya que ráfagas de balas comenzaron a impactar en la limosina, que por fortuna era blindada.

Walker miro por la ventana y vio como cuatro motocicletas no tripuladas les disparaban con repetidas ráfagas de balas, era calibre mediano, no suficiente para penetrar el blindaje de la limosina, pero con la alcaldesa dentro no podía arriesgarse era demasiado riesgoso y al parecer ella era él blanco luego de lo ocurrido en la celebración.

— ¡¿Mas juguetes suyos señor Exsses?! — Mientras Chris preguntaba eso con evidente sarcasmo, sacaba su arma y la cargaba maniobrando con el volante aun en sus manos, preparándose para cualquier escenario.

Mientras tanto las máquinas de dos ruedas se posicionaban rodeando el vehículo, dos de cada lado y listas para disparar, una vez más los disparos comenzaron a arremeter ante la limosina, la cual comenzaban a dejar muy afectada.

— ¿Alguna debilidad contra esas máquinas, Exsses?

— Diseñe las motocicletas para resistir armas de calibre bajo… no son fáciles…

— Que gran noticia…— Dijo con exasperación mientras las motocicletas disparaban a diestra y siniestra, apuntando los disparos a neumáticos, cristales y el tanque de gasolina… afortunadamente el blindaje los protegía, pero las continuas ráfagas de balas amenazaban con deteriorar el blindaje hasta penetrarlo.

Chris continuaba manejando y maniobrando, evitando como pudiese los disparos, por fortuna las calles estaban despejadas por lo del aniversario, lo cual era una fortuna para evitar dañar civiles.

— ¡¿Esas cosas son a prueba de impactos?!

— No si es directo… ¿Por qué? — Esa ultima pregunta por parte de Darren fue sin comprender que tenia en mente el comisionado.

— Sugiero que se sujeten… — No había terminado de decir eso cuando de repente el volante en sus manos giro bruscamente, provocando que todos dentro se agitaran de manera precipitada.

Afortunadamente Chris logro impactar una de las motocicletas, sacándola del camino y haciéndola estrellas directamente con un muro de concreto, lo cual la deshabilito enseguida la máquina.

— Una menos…— Dijo el comisionado para sí mismo.

Los disparos no cesaban, aun así, las otras tres motos continuaban atacando, y antes de que Chris pudiese acertar otro golpe, un misil impacto la defensa trasera del auto, destrozándola parcialmente, provocando que este se elevara unos metros en el aire, pero después volviendo a caer en el asfalto, causando que el comisionado tuviese que maniobrar para mantener la limosina en el camino.

El impacto fue tal, que, si el proyectil hubiese alcanzado directamente el auto, los habría destrozado.

— ¡¿Y eso que demonios fue?! — grito de manera desesperada Walker mientras recuperaba la estabilidad del vehículo.

El fiscal Johnson y Robin miraron desde el cristal y divisaron dos drones siguiéndolos.

— ¡Son un par de Drones!

— ¡Las unidades aéreas!... ¡Drones de asalto! — Especifico Exsses.

— ¡¿Habrá algo que no haya inventado con armas pesadas?! — Dijo exasperado el comisionado.

Y justo después de eso, las motocicletas no tripuladas volvieron a lanzar ráfagas de balas, logrando dañar mas la limosina, la cual después del impacto anterior en la defensa trasera, había quedado muy vulnerable del blindaje.

— Tengo que llevarlos a todos a la jefatura… — Dijo para si mismo mientras conducía y pensaba como quitarse de encima esas máquinas.

Entonces el blindaje de la ventana del conductor cedió y una bala proveniente de las maquinas de dos ruedas logro herir el hombro izquierdo de Walker, atravesándolo prácticamente, y la sangre broto y salpico la cara de la alcaldesa Bello quien iba en el asiento del copiloto.

— ¡Maldición! — Escalmo con dolor el comisionado.

— ¡Chris! — Dijo preocupada la mujer.

Las motocicletas preparaban su segunda ronda de disparos, mientras los drones aun los seguían, pero entonces a un par de metros adelante, un destello rosa aterrizo y una chica pelirroja apareció frente a la trayectoria de una de las motocicletas.

— ¡Blossom! — Dijo alegre la castaña al ver a su mejor amiga aparecer

Blossom detuvo de manera contundente la máquina, partiéndola en dos aprovechando la inercia con la velocidad que llevaba mientras la limosina y las motos restantes pasaban de largo, entonces ella girando sobre si misma de manera veloz, lanzo ambos pedazos apuntando cada uno en dirección de las motos que hacían falta neutralizar.

Ambos vehículos quedaron destrozados, y de esa manera la chica de ojos rosas logro detenerlas, pero sintió como un misil llegaba a ella y afortunadamente pudo cubrirse con sus manos cuando descubrió de donde venia, pero esto no evito que callera unos metros hacia tras en el suelo debido a la explosión.

Los drones siguieron su camino siguiendo la limosina después de "Neutralizar la amenaza" que fue como catalogaron a la chica pelirroja, pero sin perder un segundo ella también se incorporó y fue en la misma dirección.

— Chris, estas herido, debes dejar que alguien más conduzca — La alcaldesa Bello estaba angustiada por la cantidad de sangre que brotaba del hombro del comisionado.

— ¡Los drones volvieron! — Informo Robin al divisar las unidades aéreas nuevamente cerca.

Uno de los drones apunto nuevamente a la limosina y disparo.

— ¡Cuidado! — El fiscal grito advirtiendo del inminente disparo, y entonces de forma astuta, Chris freno y el proyectil impacto directamente en el asfalto a apenas un metro delante de ellos, provocando una explosión.

El comisionado acelero de nueva cuenta, saliendo de entre las llamas y escombros, evitando así ser volados en pedazos, pero Walker sabia perfectamente que esa maniobra no lograría salvarlos una segunda vez.

El segundo proyectil estaba listo…

" _Objetivo en la mira"_

EL dron disparo…

Pero en instantes, Blossom apareció volando detrás de las maquinas, tomo uno entre sus manos y la destrozo ejerciendo presión como si fuese papel, para después de una manera veloz, colocarse entre la trayectoria del misil y la limosina.

La chica calculo la situación, y enseguida supo que hacer… deseando no volver a ser impactada por el proyectil, Blossom decidió lanzar el dron destrozado entre sus manos hacia el misil y después con su visión de calor destruyo aquel que había disparado.

La explosión fue lo suficientemente fuerte que ella fue lanzada en dirección al suelo, pero entonces la pelirroja cayó encima del cofre del motor de la limosina sorprendiendo a todos los tripulantes.

La chica se logro sostener y se incorporó encima del vehículo, inspeccionando que todos estuvieran bien, Robin le sonrió al verla, mientras todos los demás la observaban sorprendidos… Blossom se percató del hombro del comisionado, el cual sangraba demasiado.

— ¡Debemos llegar a un lugar seguro! — Le dijo a través del cristal al hombre.

Entonces Blossom observo como todos dentro fijaron su visita en un punto en especificó, y la expresión de todos cambio a una consternada, como no sabiendo lo que veían, por ese motivo ella giro su cabeza dirigiendo su vista a la misma dirección, y con su vista aguda pudo ver con detalle de que se trataba.

A unas tres cuadras de distancia una figura humana caminaba con pasos suaves pero firmes, casi pesados, en medio de la calle… En su mano izquierda llevaba un rifle enorme, un rifle de francotirador… entonces se detuvo y tomando el arma larga, apunto en dirección ala chica de ojos rosas y disparo.

La bala llego hasta la frente de Blossom… el disparo fue tan preciso en la puntería y el calibre era tan alto que en el momento en que la bala impacto en la frente de a pelirroja, esta rodo sobre el techo de la limosina para después caer detrás de ella mientras el auto aun avanzaba.

— ¡Blossom! — Grito preocupada Robin ante la escena.

El misterioso sujeto, después de haber derribado a la chica, levanto su mano derecha apuntando en la misma dirección, y de su brazo un pequeño proyectil emergió y fue disparado directamente hacia el auto.

Al impactar, la explosión destrozo la defensa por completo, la explosión fue tan fuerte que la limosina se levanto por los aires y su trayectoria continúo dirigiéndose hacia el hombre misterioso, amenazando con aplastarlo… pero este no se inmuto ni un poco, y cual torero en una plaza, hizo una faena al auto como si de un toro se tratase, haciéndose a un lado de la manera más tranquila.

La limosina cayo bruscamente a un par de metros en el asfalto…

Blossom se reincorporo, y de su frente la bala comprimida cayo, pero la precisión del impacto la había dejado aturdida… entonces recordando lo sucedido busco con la mirada el auto con el comisionado, la alcaldesa y Robin… y vio algo que la estremeció.

La limosina en la calle, volteada y con la parte delantera en llamas… se preocupó, se preocupó demasiado… después miro a ese extraño sujeto, y una vez más, lo analizo con su mirada.

Su cuerpo parecía estar cubierto por una especie de armadura tecnológica de color negro, su rostro estaba cubierto por completo, por una especie de casco… la parte de los ojos brillaba de un color verde, como si fuesen gafas de visión nocturna, y su cara la cubría una mascar con una serie de micro agujeros, quizás los que le ayudaban a respirar.

La chica no sabia de quien se trataba… pero la presencia de ese sujeto, la estremecía… no le daba buena espina… Presentía que esa armadura era más de lo que aparentaba.

Entonces… la cabeza de ese extraño giro… y la miro a ella.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** ¡Al Fin! ¡Dios!... por fin pude terminar, y chicos lamento en serio, en serio, en serio, lamento tanto haberme tardado meses (tres para ser exacto), de verdad que esta vez si los descuide y no tengo perdón, pero créanme que no me olvide de ustedes para nada, he estado cargadísimo de trabajo y cosas que hacer… pero eso es agua de otro chocolate, ahorita les explico porque, ahora sí, ¡vamos a los Review!

 ** _Nohelia643:_** Baby, muchas gracias por tus deseos, por tus observaciones tan halagadoras a este humilde Fic, y lamento haber tardado tanto con la actualización, pero aquí estoy, listo para dar más, besos y saludos.

 ** _soy yo no tu:_** Supuse que quizás causaría esas reacciones, pero chica, en serio tu eres la que mejor lo expreso jaja… quería un reencuentro más, interesante y no tan cliché jeje.

El drama entre ellos llegara después y te aseguro que te encantara… respecto a Dexter, aun falta mucho para que desarrolle a este personaje, pero la verdad… no deberías de subestimar la importancia y rol de cada personaje. Y todo lo ocurrido en el atentado aun necesitas tiempo para comprenderlo, Darren Exsses y el Fiscal son más que solo dos ambiciosos, de cierto modo, creo que hallaras interesantes las motivaciones de cada uno.

Espero este capítulo cargado de acción te haya gustado, además decidí darle protagonismo Blossom y tranquila, los cabos se irán atando poco a poco, y disculpa en serio la tardanza linda, hago lo que puedo para avanzar y subir las actualizaciones.

Y Linda, el sentimiento muto créeme que es bien valorado y recibido, espero con ansias tu nuevo Review de este capítulo… Nos leemos luego, besos.

 ** _sombra02:_** Estoy de regreso bro, y es para quedarme, así que no te preocupes, esto no es cancela aún.

 ** _Seiryu.001:_** Brother, les debía y dos capítulos y con la tardanza de este, les debo el resto de la trama jeje, pero me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero te guste este.

 ** _Arabella Li:_** Jeje, cariño, es grato leer que te encanto su encuentro… aun no revelo tanto del verdadero objetivo de este atentado en el capítulo, pero espero y te haya gustado la acción que de este… y sobre todo como mi Chica de ojos rosas se lució… o algo así, saludos y besos.

 ** _Saviorfreedom:_** Viejo, lamento tanto la tardanza, espero te complazca lo de este capítulo, saludos.

 ** _Momoko Hiim:_** Lista la actualización linda, espero me perdones la tardanza… y si, sé que puede ser tenebroso pensar quien morirá, pero espero le des una oportunidad a este segundo fic, y puedas disfrutarlo jeje.

Bueno migos, como dije, no merezco su perdón, me atarse demasiado, pero l verdad es porque estos meses he tenido muchos proyectos nuevos que hice despegar al fin y que están tomando forma y han logrado seguir bien, por lo que necesitaban de mi atención total, pero jamás los olvidé a ustedes, cada que podía avanzaba con el capítulo para poder actualizarlo en cuanto pudiese, y al fin pude, así espero lo disfruten, y me dejen sus Reviews, y prometo traer la continuación lo antes posible.

Por cierto (Espero que no pase nada si hago esto) Los invito a que, si son de México, y de la región de Chiapas, escuchen mi programa de Radio "CineXtremo" un programa de radio enfocado en las ultimas noticias del cine, la televisión, la cultura pop, cultura Geek y Otaku, soy todo un cinéfilo y ese es el proyecto por el cual me ausente y afortunadamente ha arrancado, la estación es Extremo 90.7… si ustedes desean pueden sintonizarme, y si no son de México háganlo por internet, los sábados d de la noche y domingos d de la tarde… sé que parece comercial, pero chicos, de verdad me haría feliz saber que me escuchan ya que son casi como mi familia con el tiempo que me han seguido alentado y apoyado cuando pase situaciones tan duras.. y por todo y eso no les pienso fallar…

Bueno chicos, tengo que retirarme porque tengo mucho trabajo atrasado y deseo liberarme de esas responsabilidades para avanzar con el capítulo siguiente… nos leemos en la próxima actualización, cuídense mucho, comenten que es gratis y recuerden siempre…

 _"Disfruten de la vida, hagan travesuras, pórtense mal, pero hagan el bien"_


End file.
